Life as a Tamer: Book 2: World Travellers Reunited
by DigitalWarrior96
Summary: Daemon sends Ken to another world where he has to find Ryo and help him deal with Milleniummon. Yamaru wants to know more about this prophecy while Kazu and Kenta get to meet all of their childhood heroes in one place. To find out how things turn out, you'll have to read on! (I don't own Digimon, only OC characters that are listed in in my profile. Please read book 1 beforehand.)
1. Explaining

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 1: Explaining.  
**West Shinjuku – Matsuki Bakery/ Household.**

"Mum… You're crushing me… Mum…" Takato managed to gasp from his mother's hug that both he and his father preferred to call a 'Death Grip'.

"Honey… I think he might pass out if you don't let him breathe…" Takehiro warned as his son tried frantically to escape the clutch.

"I'm just so glad to see my baby boy again. I was so happy to see you and then those Digimon appeared and you had to go and fight them." She said as she released the struggling boy who attempted to catch his breath as quick as he could so he could tell his mother about what had happened.

"It's great to see you Guilmon. How about some day-old bread?" Takehiro asked the little red saurian that had been watching on in horror at how hard Mie had held Takato. At the mention of bread however, he instantly forgot about all else that had occurred and followed Takehiro into the other room where he would be able to eat bread after so long.

"So, Takato, how did the battle go? No one was hurt were they?" Mie questioned her son.

"Well, to my knowledge the battle went well despite Yamaru taking a bit of a beating." He replied. Guilmon could be heard scarfing down bread from the other room like there was no tomorrow.

_'If he's not careful his stomach might actually explode.' _Takato thought with a smile after remembering that Guilmon had mentioned having a party where they could 'play games and eat bread till our tummies explode'.

"Well is he okay, and what do you mean 'to my knowledge'?" Mie asked, relatively concerned for her son's new friend.

"Yeah, he's fine now. Well only Ryo and Yamaru got to fight. I mean, when the two Digimon appeared they only wanted to fight Ryo and Yamaru, the rest of us were ignored." He replied, still contemplating the reason why they had not been attacked as a group.

_'Maybe they wanted to try and take us out one by one? But then why would Renamon stop us? She seemed so intent on not getting involved yet she let Yamaru go and help Ryo. And why did Ryo willingly walk away with that Stingmon? What happened to Stingmon? Was he even deleted? Ugh. So many questions with no hint of finding an answer any time soon.'_ Takato contemplated briefly.

"That's strange. Do you know why?" Mie asked baffled as to why they were not all attacked. Not that she wanted all the children to be attacked.

"I haven't got a clue at all." Takato replied as he reached up and scratched his head.

"So, what happened on your little adventure back to the Digital World then?" Mie probed.

"Well, we landed and found Terriermon, Lopmon and Impmon. We travelled a little bit and we were attacked by a Digimon called MasterTyrannomon. I dodged out of the way of one of his attacks and broke my arm, Impmon then took him down. We travelled some more and found Yamaru unconscious so we helped him and he decided to come with us. Yamaru then took us to Machine City where we defeated a rouge MetalGarurumon. Then we came back and yeah…" Takato said as he watched his mother's face as she took all the information in.

He watched the concern, the blank look when he mentioned some names that were unknown to her. But one look held his attention, at first it was a look of sudden realization that twisted into a deep frown as tears welled up in her eyes.

"YOU BROKE YOUR ARM!?" She screamed as she took a hold of his arms and examined them over but finding no signs of them being broken at all.

"Mum," Takato started as he pulled his arms away and put them back to his side. "Wounds heal a lot faster in the Digital World than they do in the real world. I also biomerged after it had broken and biomerging heals most wounds completely." He finished, flexing his arm that had broken so that she knew he was perfectly fine."

"I don't care; you have to be more careful in the future!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"Okay, I will mum." He sighed.

Takehiro walked into the room with the small, grey handheld phone in his hands. "Takato, its Henry." He said as he handed the phone over to his son.

"Thanks dad." Takato mouthed as he raised the phone to his ear and walked upstairs to his room. "Thanks Henry, I owe you one." He said.

(No problem, but what did I do?)

"I accidentally told mum that I broke my arm back in the Digital World. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out." He explained. Takato thought he heard Terriermon singing on the other end of the line before Henry spoke again.

(So, do you want to explain to me why Terriermon is walking around our house singing 'Princess Matsuki'?)

_'Oh god…' _"I don't know?" He lied.

(Hang on; he wants to talk to you…)

Takato heard murmuring from the other side of the phone and thought he heard Henry berate Terriermon in the usual manner before the sound of a phone being passed around was all he heard.

(Hey, Takatomon! So, uh, what happened to sleep over at Henry's house?)

"Well, I kinda forgot about that and then Guilmon suggested we get together at my house and I figured it was a good idea. Besides, Henry's house is too small for all of us anyways." Takato explained.

(You have a point, but it doesn't mean you're getting out of the Princess Pretty Pants situation. I'm getting Suzie to bring it over with her, and as extra punishment, she's bringing makeup as well.)

"Hey! That wasn't part of the deal bunny rabbit!" Takato almost shouted.

(Is now.)

"Awww man."

**BEEP BEEP**

"Hang on Terriermon, I've got another call coming through. I'm adding the other phone on the line so please be quiet." Takato pleaded in the event that it turned out to be a customer.

(I'm not promising anything…)

[Hello? Is this the Matsuki Bakery?]

_'Oh god, Terriermon, please be quiet…' _Takato thought. "Yes it is, this is Takato speaking, how may I help you?" He asked politely.

[Oh good. It's Yamaru; I need to tell you something.]

(I just realized that I can call both Yamaru and Yamaki YamYam!)

[Is that Terriermon?]

"The one and only. Anyway, what did you need to tell me?" Takato inquired. _'What could be so important for him to call? Maybe it's about the fight…' _He thought.

[Well, I don't know how to put it so I'm just gonna say it outright.]

(Spit it out already…)

[Well my brother is a Tamer now. On the way home he found a BlackGabumon and he received a D-Arc.]

(That was quick.)

[That's not what your mother said...]

(Jokes on you, I don't have a mother.)

"Just stop before this gets way to out of hand... Why didn't we get a bio emergence reading from our D-Arcs? Oh well. You should bring your brother over on Saturday as well then, which reminds me, I still have to ask my mum." He explained.

[Cool, I will. I have to go and find a way to tell mum about our Digimon now. See ya.]

"See you Saturday."

(Smell ya later, alligator.)

A click could be heard through both phones as Yamaru hung up the phone.

(Well that's weird. Another Tamer… Oohhh, dinner's on! See you Princess Matsuki!) Terriermon said as he hung up the phone before Takato could reply.

_'Well that's probably the most interesting phone call I've ever had... I should go and ask mum now.'_ Takato thought as he walked downstairs. _'What am I going to do about Rika? I keep chickening out… I have to do it, and not just because I promised Terriermon, I'm doing it now for me. Right after the party, that's when I'll ask her. Just so we aren't all awkward and stuff during the party.'_ He walked through the hallway and hung the phone back up on its mantle and walked into the living room where his parents were sitting on the couch watching a show that Takato had no interest in.

"Uh, hey mum?" He asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" She replied as she craned her head so she could see her son.

"I was wondering if I could have a Tamer-Digimon sleepover this Saturday."

He watched as his mother turned to his father and they discussed his question in private. His father looked up and opened his mouth to say something before Mie turned around and spoke first.

"Where were you planning on keeping everyone?" She asked sternly.

"I-I actually didn't think about that…" He admitted.

"Well you can use the downstairs storage room. We've never actually stored anything down there." She said to him.

"Heh, except dust…" Takehiro mumbled.

"Cool, thanks mum!" Takato called as he turned away to walk back to his room.

"Hold on young man. Do you even know when next Saturday is?" His mother questioned.

"Uhh…" Takato droned as he thought about what day it was.

"It's tomorrow, so you better get down there and start sweeping and setting up sleeping arrangements now." She said as Takato groaned at not getting the chance to relax.

"I'll have to go to everyone's house tomorrow and tell them that it's Saturday. We lost track of time in the Digital World." He grumbled as he thought of the long trek to each and every person's house.

"No need, son. We have e-mails for all the parents." Takehiro said without taking his eyes away from the screen.

"What? How?" Takato asked.

"I deliver regularly to all of their houses. We exchanged e-mails so they don't have to call and it's more convenient for them and us." He explained still with his eyes glued to the TV.

"I'll still have to get in contact with Yamaru somehow. He's moving into this area soon. Or he already has, I'm not sure. Either way, I don't have his number." Takato clarified.

"The phone has a call-back feature. Just press the hash key followed by a one and a zero, and then just press the call button." Mie educated to her son.

"Oh, thanks mum." He said as he walked into the hallway and pulled the phone off of the mantle.

**West Shinjuku – Tadanoka Household.**

"So how do we break it to mum?" Tahu asked his older brother as they sat in their new backyard, watching BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon scoffing down the food that the brothers brought for them.

"I guess we could surprise her…" Yamaru suggested.

"She'd be surprised all right. They just cleaned out half the fridge in a matter of minutes…" Tahu noted.

"Well, I'll go get her. You two stay right there, uh, Tahu, you might wanna throw all that rubbish away, if mum sees our new backyard trashed she'll be so mad." He said as he pretended to cut off his own head by moving his thumb across his throat.

"Will do." Tahu replied as he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

Yamaru walked in through the back door of the house and into the laundry that connected to the kitchen, passing through the kitchen and into the lounge room where his mum was sitting on the blue couch tying her long chocolate brown hair up into a bun.

"Mum, Tahu and I have something to show you outside. You'll be…surprised." He said.

"Oh, okay. You boys better not have destroyed that lawn…" She warned in a calm voice.

"No, nothing like that. Just close your eyes and I'll guide you outside." He said as he took hold of his mothers' hand.

She did as she was told and closed her eyes as she let her son guide her through the kitchen and the laundry until they were outside. Yamaru led her to the middle of the yard where BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon were standing. The latter standing next to Tahu while Yamaru moved to stand next to the former.

"Okay, mum. Open up…" Tahu said.

Maria opened her eyes to see her two sons standing near two of those monsters that she had seen on the news every now and again. They were the things involved with that giant pink mass of goo that started absorbing everything three years ago. There were two of them in her yard, standing right there, looking at her as if they expected something.

"B-Boys, is-is this some kind of j-joke?" She stuttered.

"No mum. Tahu and I are Tamers and these are our partners." Yamaru explained.

"W-What are Tamers?" She asked wearily.

"A Tamer is a human that is partnered with a Digimon." Tahu explained to his mother who seemed to be calming down a little more.

"So they aren't here to hurt us or hold us hostage or anything?" She asked.

"No ma'am. We aren't here to hurt you; your sons just didn't want to keep us a secret from you." BlackGabumon explained to the woman, who jumped slightly at hearing him talk.

"Oh god… They talk…I wasn't expecting that." She stuttered.

"You weren't expecting us to talk?" BlackAgumon asked.

"Dude. That's my mum, be nice." Yamaru berated his partner.

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized.

_**RIIIIING, RIIIIING!**_

"I'll get it." Tahu called as he ran inside to answer the phone.

"This is all so much to take in…" Maria said mainly to herself.

"I know mum but we just couldn't keep something like this a secret from you." Yamaru explained to his still slightly shaken mother.

"I know, thank you Yamaru." She replied.

"Hey Yamaru," Tahu called as he ran back outside. "You knew that tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

"Crap, no I didn't." He mumbled.

"It was Takato on the phone. He said that he didn't realize either and he also invited me." Tahu explained to his older brother as he brushed hair out of his eyes.

"Who's Takato? Where did he invite you two?" Maria asked her two sons.

"Yeah, I was supposed to ask. Takato is one of my new friends, he's a Tamer as well and he is having a sleepover tomorrow night with the other Tamers and wants to know if Tahu and I can go." Yamaru elucidated to his mother.

"I don't know. Yamaru you just went to a sleepover…" She said unawares to her son's actual location and recent adventure.

"But mum, this is a chance to get to know the other kids like us!" Tahu exclaimed.

"Oh, alright then. What do I do about your friends though?" She asked, gesturing towards the two Digimon.

"It's fine mum, they'll be coming with us." Yamaru said, noticing the relief on his mother's face.

"Okay, now it's a little late, you two should get some sleep since I doubt you'll be sleeping at Takato's house." She told her two boys who both groaned in unison as they marched inside while BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon started to chuckle.

"That means you two as well." She commanded the two Digimon who stopped chuckling and followed their Tamers.

"Yes ma'am." They replied glumly.

**West Shinjuku – Matsuki Bakery/ Household.**

Takato trudged downstairs into the bakery's storage room with a dustpan and broom in hand and Guilmon in tow. His dad was indeed right; there was nothing but dust and a small brown box in the corner.

"Well, at least it's big enough to hold all of us and some of the Digimon. Terriermon and Lopmon won't take up much space but it's mainly you and Guardromon we have to worry about…" Takato said to his one of his best friends and partner, Guilmon.

"Maybe I could sleep inside Guardromon?" Guilmon suggested, making Takato chuckle at the thought of Guilmon hiding inside of Kazu's partner.

"No, no bud. That won't be necessary… Worst can scenario we'll have to find a way to get you to your in-training form." Takato sweatdropped while he scratched the back of his head. "I suppose we better start cleaning then. Guilmon take that box to the dumpster outside please." Takato commanded.

"Okay Takato." Guilmon said with a childish giggle as he put the box over his head and ran upstairs.

_'That reminds me of the time when I had to keep Guilmon hidden. That didn't work out too well.'_ Takato ruminated.

Takato made his way over to the corner and started to sweep the dust into a pile in the apex of the room. He had started to hum the tune to a song for a few seconds before he started to sing the part he was up to. "The ice we skate is getting pretty thin, the waters getting warm so you might as well swim. My world's on fire, how 'bout yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored." He sang, trying to impersonate the vocalists' voice while also trying to hit the right note and succeeding for the most part.

Guilmon had bounded downstairs but stopped before he reached the bottom as he wanted to hear Takato sing instead of interrupting him. _'Ha-ha, Takato is really good!' _He thought happily.

Guilmon decided to take the last few steps down into the storage room after Takato had stopped singing. The goggled Tamer looked up to see Guilmon there, waiting for something to do, or maybe even some bread. "Hey buddy, hold this pan here please." He told the red saurian who gladly did as he was asked to and held the pan still while Takato brushed the dust into it.

"Now can you throw that in the bin upstairs? Make sure you don't throw out the pan though."

"Okay Takato. Be right back!" Guilmon called as he walked up the stairs, on his second bin-run.

_'Uhh…what now… I could get a pile of blankets and sleeping bags I guess.'_ Takato thought as he walked up the stairs and into the hallway.

"How's it going Takato?" He heard his dad call from the lounge room, eyes still probably glued to the TV.

"Fine dad!" He yelled back as he made his way to the linen cupboard that was opposite the mantle on which the phone sat on. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a few blankets and made his way back to the storage room. He put the blankets down in the far corner and, once again, made his way back upstairs.

"Dad! Where did you put the sleeping bags?" He called to his father as Guilmon walked up to him.

"I think they're under your bed!" He called back.

"Okay, let's go Guilmon." Takato said to his partner as they trudged up, yet another, set of stairs.

"I'm gonna need a lot of bread to make up for the weight I've lost climbing up all these stairs, Takato." Guilmon whined to his goggled partner.

"You can have all of the day old, day old bread when we're done." Takato told him, making him super excited to get things done.

They made it to Takato's room and made their way over to the boy's bed.

"Can you see them Takato?" Guilmon asked his Tamer.

"Yeah…Got 'em." Takato replied as he slid out from under the bed with three sleeping bags inside their covers. Guilmon looked over the small cylindrical items and decided to ask Takato how his friends were going to fit in there.

"Takato, I don't think everyone will be able to fit in those little things. I can't even fit in them…"

"You'll see," Takato chuckled. He moved over to his desk and grabbed his iPod and speakers. He smiled at his partner as they walked out to the dreaded staircases, then the hallway, then the last set of stairs.

"I swear we've worn a groove in the floor with the amount of times we've had to back-track." Takato noted as he undid one of the sleeping bag cases and rolled it across the floor.

"See Guilmon, that's just what you stuff it into so it takes up less space." He said with a smile.

Guilmon moved his hand to his mouth while he thought over what Takato had just told him. "So the other two are like that then?" He asked.

"Exactly," Takato replied as he rolled the sleeping bag back up and put it into the case, proceeding to throw it at the blankets. He'd get it from the corner again when his friends were ready to go to sleep. He moved over and picked up his speakers from where he had set them down.

"Where should I put these?" He wondered aloud.

Guilmon ran upstairs without a word and Takato heard some commotion from upstairs and a mumbled sorry before Guilmon shakily came downstairs with a table above his head.

"We can set it on this!" He exclaimed in an upbeat tone.

"Good thinking," Takato praised as he took the table from Guilmon and set it down against the left wall. He placed a speaker at each side of the table facing outwards. He placed his iPod in the middle and plugged the cord into it.

"What does that thing do?" Guilmon inquired, gesturing towards the iPod.

"Oh, it plays music and games and you can go on the internet with it." He explained.

"Can I play games on it?" Guilmon asked happily.

"Aw, sorry Guilmon. But your claws would destroy it. You can blame me for giving you claws, okay?" He apologized.

"It's okay Takato. I'll just play with Terriermon or Calumon." He said in his usual childish tone.

"Well, that's if Calumon actually turns up. Who knows with that little guy…?" Takato mumbled.

"Well, there's just one more thing to do before I go to sleep." Takato explained with a smile.

"What's that?" Guilmon asked curiously. What could Takato possibly have left to do?

"You'll see," He said with a wink as he led his partner up the stairs for hopefully the last time that night.

**West Shinjuku – Wong Household.**

"Why do you want me to bring that old thing for?" Suzie asked.

"Because I have something prepared for Takato." Replied our favourite little dog-bunny, Terriermon, with a devilish smile.

"Oh, the angry kid?" Suzie asked, remembering what she had resorted to calling Takato when she was younger.

"Yeah, him." Terriermon explained.

"I haven't used the Princess Pretty Pants outfit since you and Lopmon were taken away. Remind me why you want to use it again?"

"Well as an apology for us going away, I was going to willingly dress up as Princess Pretty Pants for you. But Takato kindly offered to do it instead; he'll even let you put makeup on him." Terriermon giggled.

"Oh… really?" Suzie asked excitedly.

"Really, really."

End Chapter 1.

_**I hope this chapter was as good as expected. It turned out fine in my eyes with the way it was set out. I didn't include many of the other Tamers as I thought they just weren't as exciting in this part. I originally had something planned for Ken but scratched that idea as I realized I should save it for the next chapter instead.**_

_**With the start of this book, I hope you all enjoy reading it and that it lives up to your expectations and there may be a few little surprises to come. Whether they are good or bad, you'll just have to wait. ;)**_

_**(I also don't own All Star by Smash Mouth. The song Takato sung a part from in this chapter.)**_

_**-DW96**_


	2. Stupid Goggleheads

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 2: Stupid Goggleheads.  
**Odaiba – Ichijouji Household.**

"So how long do you plan to be gone for?" Ken's mother asked. Excited that her son was getting out of the house other than to play soccer or take Wormmon for fresh air.

"Maybe a month at the longest mum," Ken replied.

"Don't you think that a month is a really long time? How will you survive for that long on your own?" She worried.

"I'll take my laptop with me and travel to the Digital World to get food and water. Things are free there you know?" He informed his worrying mother. _'I just hope she believes this. I hate lying to her…' _Ken thought glumly.

"I suppose that'll be okay, and you'll have Wormmon to protect you if anything goes wrong… Okay, but make sure you pack a lot of clothes mister!" She warned.

"Thank you mum," Ken said as he bowed and walked off to his room to begin packing for his 'camping' trip.

"Do you think that there's anything we should take to help Ryo?" Wormmon asked his partner.

Ken put his hand on his chin and rested his elbow on his arm as he thought over possible items he had that could help his old friend. "I don't think anything besides us is of much help Wormmon." He replied.

"I suppose you're right,"

"I will be taking a bunch of clothes though, and I can't forget my Digivice or D-Terminal…" He stated as he turned the handle to his bedroom door and pushed it open. "It's weird how my old room looks almost exactly like this one…" He muttered as he looked about his room.

"Moving to Odaiba took so long, not to mention I was sore from flying most of your things over here." Wormmon complained as he stretched his neck the best he could.

"I said thank you for that about a million times, and besides, that was over a month ago." Ken said with a slight chuckle as he made his way to his wardrobe and slid it open, revealing rows of clothes that were all hung neatly. He bent down and pulled out a suitcase from the floor of his wardrobe and opened it.

Ken started to pull out pairs of clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in his suitcase in a way that he could fit them in without causing a mess. "I'll get your D-Terminal…" Wormmon said as he made his way over to Ken's desk.

"Thanks," Ken uttered as he took it from Wormmon and placed it in his pocket beside his Digivice. He stood up and walked out the door and into the hallway, not bothering to shut it because Wormmon needed no privacy. The little green worm climbed up onto his partner's bed and curled up.

"Mum," Ken called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes honey?"

"I'm going to go to sleep in an hour or so, I'll be gone by the time your awake." He said to his mother as he patiently waited for her response.

"That's fine dear, goodnight." She replied.

"Goodnight mum." He said as he turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway and into his room, pulling the door shut softly as he passed it.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock…**_

"I wonder who that could be." Mrs Ichijouji wondered aloud as she made her way to the door to invite her new guests in.

She twisted the handle and pulled it open to reveal two boys, one taller than her and the other taller than him, mostly because of his wild brown hair. Two small Digimon were also with them, one blue lizard with a 'V' on his forehead and a small yellow Dinosaur. "Hi Mrs Ichijouji…" They both said as they bowed.

"Hello Davis, hello Tai. How have you boys been lately?" She asked her son's friends.

"We're good, is Ken home?" Tai asked.

"Yes, he's just in his room packing. He's going on a long camping trip tomorrow morning so please try not to be too long." She told the two boys.

"We won't, we just wanna organize a day where we can all catch up. We haven't been together as a group in a long time." Davis replied as Ken's mother stepped aside to let the two boys in. They made their way down the hallway with Digimon in tow to Ken's room._**  
**_  
Wormmon jumped up onto Ken's shoulder as the blue haired boy opened up the program on his computer that would normally take him to the Digital World. "Let's just hope Daemon is pulling a fast one on us…" Ken mumbled as he raised his Digivice to the screen, clutching his suitcase tightly in his hands.

The door to Ken's room opened as he called "Digi-Port! Open!" causing him and Wormmon to get sucked into the computer.

"What's goi…" Agumon started to say before Tai's and Davis's Digivices reacted and brought them and their partners through the portal too. Ken's computer shut itself down and the three boys and their Digimon were on their way to the Digital World, at least to Tai and Davis's knowledge.

**West Shinjuku – Matsuki Bakery/ Household.**

"I'm telling ya Henry, Takato likes Rika." Terriermon said from atop his blue haired partners head as they approached the bakery.

"Shush, I don't want to hear another word about Takato liking Rika come from your mouth." Henry said sternly. "If he likes her than good for him, you shouldn't be telling people."

"Who likes who?" Suzie asked from beside her older brother, not quite hearing the full conversation.

"That's none of our business Suzie," Lopmon said.

"I guess you're right," Suzie said optimistically.

"Aw, I only told you…" Terriermon mumbled in frustration.

"Momentai Terriermon," Henry said calmly as he rapped on the bakery door before opening it so Takato and his parents would know that someone had arrived.

"In the hallway!" He heard someone call. "Hey, it's Henry! I'm a little early but Suzie decided to chase Lopmon and Terriermon outside so I figured we'd just continue on." He called back as he and his sister walked into the hallway to see Takato coming up a set of stairs.

"That's fine, come down here." Takato said as a huge smile crossed his face.

Henry and Suzie walked down the stairs with their respective partners sitting on their heads. They made it into the large room at the bottom and Henry saw a huge banner with all their faces on it strung up on the back wall.

"That reminds me of the flag you made when we went to rescue Calumon." Henry said with a grin.

"That's the point, except this time I added Yamaru, BlackAgumon, Tahu and I also looked up on what a BlackGabumon looks like so I could add him." Takato said proudly before his features took a glummer look to them. "I decided to leave Leomon on it because of you know… The revival plan and all." Takato said.

"How did you know about...? Terriermon!" Henry scolded as he tilted his head, causing Terriermon to fall off and making Lopmon and Suzie giggle.

"Why couldn't he know? He is our supposed leader after all." Terriermon said in defence.

"Who named me the leader?" Takato sounded dumbfounded.

"The leader always wears goggles." Terriermon replied as he pointed to Takato's head.

"I guess so. Hey Suzie, what's that big case for?" He questioned as Guilmon came down the stairs with a few bread rolls in hand.

"You know exactly what it is." Terriermon said with a seedy smile.

"Terriermon, how about you and Lopmon go upstairs and eat bread with Guilmon?" Suzie suggested as Lopmon hopped off her head and onto Guilmon's.

"I'll only go to make sure they don't choke themselves." Lopmon said as the three took off upstairs.

"Takato! Kenta, Rika and Kazu are here!" Guilmon called from the top of the stairs as the three aforementioned tamers and their partners made their way downstairs with Guardromon taking up almost the whole width of the passage.

"I had to walk part of the way here with these two twits…" Rika grumbled as she brushed past Takato and sat on one of the four beanbags that his parents had only just told him they had owned a few hours prior.

"Hey, we aren't twits!" Kazu and Kenta whined in unison.

"MarineAngemon, Guardromon and Renamon, there is a stack of bread upstairs that even Guilmon couldn't eat on his own if you want some. If not you're welcome to stay down here." Takato said to the three Digimon.

"Can we Kazu?" Guardromon asked his Tamer with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Go for it bud! But take MarineAngemon with you." He said as MarineAngemon flew into Guardromon's hands and they proceeded up the stairs.

Renamon cast her gaze over to Rika who only nodded in response before Renamon phased out of existence, probably only to phase back in upstairs.

"Lovin' the banner Takato." Kenta commented causing Rika and Kazu to notice it for the first time.

"Wow, it's a lot more detailed than last time you did it. Great job." Rika complimented making Takato blush lightly.

_'Almost time…' _He mused to himself.

"I agree that's really cool…oh, and thanks for adding us in there too." Someone said from behind the group of speculating Tamers. Takato turned around while Rika craned her head to see who had arrived and sure enough, it was Yamaru and Tahu with their partners.

"Hey, glad you two could make it." Kazu said as he walked over to Yamaru and put his arm around the boys' shoulders. "Welcome to our humble abode for tonight."

"Is he always like this?" BlackGabumon questioned.

"From my knowledge; yes." BlackAgumon replied to his old friend and sparring partner.

"Goddramon help us then." BlackGabumon commented making his friend chuckle before Henry caught their attention.

"There's food upstairs if you guys want some. The other Digimon are already up there, just follow your noses." He said.

"Sweet," BlackAgumon said as he and his friend ran up the stairs and through the hallway to find Guilmon holding Terriermon by one ear and Impmon by the tail.

"What's going on here?" BlackGabumon asked as Renamon phased into existence in front of him, scaring him to death.

"Impmon turned up and teamed up with Terriermon to try and take the bread from him but he just grabbed them and has held them there since." She said calmly.

"It's what you two hooligans get." Lopmon commented from Guardromon's head.

"Pipipuhpi." MarineAngemon chirped in agreement.

"Do you mind if we have some?" BlackAgumon asked.

"As long as you don't take what Guilmon is about to shove in his huge glob." Terriermon remarked as he attempted to pull his ear free of Guilmon's grasp.

"So now that I'm a Tamer. What am I supposed to do? Is there like something important to do or what? Do we just sit around?" Tahu questioned, curious as to what his duties as a Tamer were.

"Well," Henry started. "Usually we just deal with Digimon that appear here in the real world. We rarely go to the Digital World itself, I think some of us have only been twice, except Ryo." Henry raked his mind for something more to say to the newest Tamer in their group before something clicked in his mind. "There is one more thing that I've needed to discuss without Jeri's presence."

"Why can't Jeri be here?" Kazu asked the blue haired Tamer.

"To keep it all short, Yamaki has made a program that can extract Leomon's data from Impmon and reconfigure it." He specified.

"So you mean we can bring Leomon back?" Asked a voice from the stairway.

Everyone turned to see Jeri standing there with Takato's dad, her eyes accumulating tears. No one had anything to say in the shocking moment when they realized that she had heard what Henry intended to be a surprise.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" She asked the group.

"Well, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise, but yes, we can bring Leomon back." Henry said as he finally had the courage to look her in the eyes.

"When can we get him back?" She asked again as the tears started to fall.

"Whenever you're ready." He replied.

"Thank you all so much, for doing this for me." She said through her sobs of joy and surprise.

"No need to thank us, thank Impmon." Henry gestured to the purple imp who had walked in through Jeri's crying. Takehiro saw he was not needed and headed back upstairs to his wife.

"Ever since we found him in the Digital World, he's been itching to know of a way we could bring Leomon back…" Henry started before Impmon decided to take over.

"Then Henry told be about Yamaki's machine and I just wanted to do it. For you." He said as he looked at the ground shyly, holding his tail in his hands. Jeri bent down and picked Impmon up, squeezing him tight and saying thank you over and over again.

"Well now that this emotional moment is drawing to a close, how about a card game?" Kazu suggested.

"I'm in!" Suzie quickly replied as she ran over to the table, grabbing a chair as she ran.

"Kenta versus the winner…" Kazu said with a smirk as he made his way to sit opposite Suzie.

**Digital World – Southern Quadrant – Desert Level**

In a bright flash of light, three boys and their Digimon flew out of a computer monitor in the middle of the desert.

"Where are we? It looks like the Digi-World but there's no sun…or clouds. It's just… blank." Tai commented as he got to his feet.

"How did you two follow me?!" Ken yelled at the two brown haired boys.

"Relax Ken, we didn't mean to. We came over to talk to you and when we opened the door we were sucked through too, so don't yell at us." Davis said as he raised his fists in front of him.

"Put your fists down Davis. All we have to do is go back through the monitor again." Tai said while Agumon and Veemon walked over to the monitor that was lodged in the sand.  
**  
**"I don't think that will be possible, Tai." Agumon said sadly.

"Why not?" Davis inquired.

"The screen's busted." Veemon explained.

"Well, we'll just have to find another monitor or TV then." Davis said optimistically.

"That won't be possible here…" Ken muttered.

"Why not?" Davis whined, sick of people telling him he couldn't do anything.

"Because we aren't in the Digital World." Ken explained.

"What do you mean, it obvious we are." Tai said as he looked around at the desert and saw nothing but sand.

"Let me explain properly." Ken started. "Each of the sovereigns governs a different part of the Digital World, right?"

"Right," Veemon replied.

"Each of those areas is actually a different dimension with a different human world attached to it. Usually we'd be in the Eastern Quadrant with Azulongmon but we obviously aren't anymore. We're in a totally different quadrant all together." Ken enlightened.

"So how do we get home?" Agumon asked as he looked up to Tai who was busy brushing sand off his black shirt.

"Well you'll have to help Ken first." Said a deep, growling voice from behind the group.

The small band of Digimon and partners turned to see Daemon standing there, in all of his glory.

"What the hell do you want!?" Davis yelled as he grabbed his Digivice out of his pocket with Tai doing the same.

"Ken my dear, would you mind explaining seeing as though they are now in it for the long run too?" Daemon asked as he batted his eyelashes mockingly towards the boy. "But keep it short, I don't have all day."

"Milleniummon is back and Ryo is in trouble. He is a threat to even Daemon so I agreed to let him take me to where Ryo is so I could help him." Ken said hastily.

"I thought Ryo was dead?" Tai said, astonished that their old friend was still alive.

"No, not dead. He was merely transported to the Southern Quadrant's human world where he lives his life as a Tamer." Daemon explained.

"What's a Tamer?" Davis asked, confused at the new term.

"Sort of like a DigiDestined, but more powerful and helpful in battle. You DigiDestined only get to sit back and watch while your Digimon become mega level and fight. That's the same concept with Tamers, but to get their Digimon to the mega level, their energies need to be shared so as a result, their bodies become one." Daemon explained, getting impatient at all the information he had to tell them.

"So you're saying that they merge with each other?" Ken asked.

"I believe it is called biomerging, yes. Enough questions, it's time for you all to go to the human world. Don't worry too much, the only differences between worlds is that you don't exist in this one." Daemon laughed.

"How do we know you aren't going to turn on us and kill us?" Tai asked threateningly.

"As much as I would love to get my revenge and kill you all right now, Milleniummon is too much of a threat and is not to be taken as a joke." Daemon said as he clasped his hands together and pulled them apart and sent a wall of fire rushing towards the children and Digimon, sending them to the human world of the Southern Quadrant.

"I don't have the energy for this…" Daemon huffed as he teleported himself back to the Dark Ocean World in-between dimensions.

**West Shinjuku – Matsuki Bakery/ Household.**

"C'mon Kazu, you lost fair and square to Suzie now stop complaining." Takato said to his visor wearing friend.

"I beat you and Kenta all the time but I can't beat Henry's sister? What is this?" He whined and slumped down into a beanbag next to Takato, Rika and Henry while the others crowded around the table to watch Kenta and Suzie play the Digimon card game.

"Either Suzie is really god at the card game, or Takato and Kenta are really bad at it." Rika mocked.

"Alright, I'll admit I'm bad at the card game but I'm a better Tamer." Takato said.

"That may be true, you are a good Tamer but you aren't better than Renamon and I." Rika teased.

"Hey what about me?" Kazu whined causing Henry to sigh.

"Whatever," Rika sighed. "Takato, why don't you out on music or something?" She suggested.

"Oh, right. I made up a playlist on my iPod earlier on today for tonight." He said as he got up and walked over to his iPod that was sitting on a table under the banner. He picked it up and unlocked the screen before hitting the music app. He tapped on playlists and went down to the one labelled 'reunion'. He hit it and the speakers started to play 'This ain't a scene, it's an arms race' by Fall out Boy. He walked back over to the beanbags and slumped down into his one as Rika gave him a weird look.

"What?" He asked.

"Good choice, I didn't know you liked Fall out Boy. I prefer heavier stuff but I do love them a lot." She said with a smile on her face as Kazu stood up and walked over to the card battle to see how his best friend was fairing against Suzie.

Takato looked over to the stairs and saw Terriermon standing there, beckoning him over. "Excuse me," He mumbled as he got up and made his way over. "What do you want?" He asked the little dog-bunny.

"It's time, milady." Terriermon giggled as he held out the frilly pink dress to Takato. He sighed and walked to the top of the stairs and slipped the dress on over his jumper.

"Now for the lipstick mono-brow." Terriermon laughed as he jumped up to Takato's face and drew a line on his face that connected Takato's eyebrows together. "Now go, your subjects are waiting." He said as Takato dragged himself down the stairs to his embarrassing demise.

"Oh my…" Rika gasped as she raised her hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling like a five year old school girl.

"What's…" Henry started to say before he noticed what she was staring at and sweatdropped.

_'Terriermon…'_ He sighed mentally.

Kenta was just about to play his MetalGreymon card to finish Suzie off before Kazu fell on the table in a fit of laughter while pointing towards the stairs. Everyone looked up to see Takato standing there in Suzie's Princess Pretty Pants outfit with a lipstick mono-brow. Tamers all around burst out into laughter, except for Rika and Henry, who tried so hard not to but left a few giggles and chuckles out every now and again.

_'Okay, Terriermon's had his fun; I'm taking this stupid thing off now.'_ Takato thought as he slid the dress off over his head.

Rika got up and walked over to him, she sighed and grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs. "Come on, stupid gogglehead. Let's get that makeup off your forehead." She laughed. They came to the top of the stairs and Takato ran over to Terriermon and slipped the dress on him quickly before he and Rika took off upstairs towards the bathroom.

Impmon saw Terriermon and burst into tears of laughter as did the rest of the Digimon, even Renamon let go of a few chuckles.

"Wet that face washer and hand it to me." Rika commanded the goggled boy and he did as he was told. He handed it to her and she started to rub the lipstick off of his forehead.

"Thanks Rika…" He mumbled.

"I don't want to know how Terriermon got you to put that on and come downstairs. You must really be daft to let him do that." She teased.

Takato chuckled, "Heh, yeah." He looked at the redhead before he felt courage rise up within him. "Hey Rika?" He asked.

"Yeah goggles?" She replied, still focusing on getting the last of the lipstick off his forehead.

"Never mind, it's not important." He mumbled.

"No, tell me…" She commanded as she put the face washer in the laundry basket next to her.

"I was just wondering about the battle yesterday is all." He said.

"I have been too but that's over now and there's nothing we can do now." She replied as Renamon phased into the doorway, scaring Takato and making him stumble back.

"I'll never get used to that." He mumbled.

**West Shinjuku – Streets of Shinjuku.**

A massive burst of flames exploded in the middle of an empty street. Six figures emerged from the smoke, coughing and wheezing as they walked from the middle of the road to the side walk.

"This was the last thing I ever expected to happen when we decided to visit your house, dude." Davis spluttered.

"As true as that may be, we have a mission now that can't be held up for too long. We have to figure out where we are and where Ryo is." Ken stated.

"Davis, I'm hungry…" Veemon moaned, clutching his rumbling stomach.

"Me too Ken." Wormmon added.

"Me three!" Tai echoed as Ken sweatdropped.

"I guess we'll have to find something to eat then…" He sighed.

"Stop! We're going to send you back to the Digital World right now." Someone yelled. Tai, Davis and Ken quickly ducked into an alleyway to avoid detection; the three Digimon weren't as quick to react however. Instead Agumon turned around and fired a shot that wouldn't hit at the person who claimed to want to send them back to the Digital world.  
**  
"Pepper Breath!" **He shouted as a small ball of flames flew out of his mouth and soared close to where the call had come through the dissipating smoke.

**"Lightening Joust!"**

**"Talisman Spell!"**

**"Rapid Fire!"**

**"Guardian Barrage!"**

**"Double Shot!"**

**"Bunny Blades!"**

**"Pepper Breath!"**

**"Petit Fire!"**

A course of attacks rumbled towards the three rookie level Digimon, luckily for them, their partners were able to react fast enough.

**"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to…**

Agumon's body shaped and shifted until it resembled the all too familiar form of the yellow Dragon Man Digimon. His Dramon Killers and Brave Shield attached themselves to his body and his red hair flowed out from under his helmet.

**WarGreymon!"**

**"Veemon, Armour Digivolve to…**

Veemon grew up until a head shorter than WarGreymon. Fireball style gloves and armour appeared on his body, a cut off blade emerged out of his head and his claws appeared on his hands and feet as fire exploded in a short area around him.

**Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"**

**"Wormmon, Digivolve to…**

Wormmon took on a humanoid shape and clear wings grew out of his back. His hands and feet became clawed with an extra claw on each hand above the knuckles. His head changed shape and looked more like a fly and his large orange eyes seemed to glow against his green and black skin.

**Stingmon!"**

WarGreymon charged out in front of his friends and held his Brave Shield up in front of himself, absorbing all of the attacks without taking much damage to himself in the process.

"Two WarGreymon in two days? This is exciting!' BlackAgumon yelled as Yamaru threw his D-Arc to his chest.

**"BlackAgumon, Biomerge to…**

Yamaru's body turned to data as he fell backwards onto his partner and they merged to become their devastatingly powerful mega level.

**BlackWarGreymon!"**

_'Biomerge? Hang on…' _Tai thought before realizing what was happening. He got to his feet and ran out of the alleyway and stood his ground in front of his partner.

"Tai! What are you doing?!" Davis called out as Ken got up and ran to stand next to him, leaving Davis not option but to follow.

The smoke finally cleared and everyone was able to see each other clearly for the first time. WarGreymon, Stingmon and Flamedramon stood side by side with their partners standing in front of them.

BlackWarGreymon stood next to Taomon and Rika, Rapidmon and Henry, Antylamon and Suzie, Guardromon and Kazu, MarineAngemon and Kenta, BlackGabumon and Tahu with Beelzemon at the other end. Gallantmon stood out in front of the group, studying who their opponents were before he realized who they actually were. The WarGreymon, Flamedramon and Stingmon. The blue haired boy and the two goggleheads with wild brown hair.

End Chapter 2.

_**Bet you weren't expecting Tai and Davis to get dragged into this colossal mess. Will Davis's arrogance let everyone explain what happened or will he just want to get in and fight? How will Ken break the news of why he is in the world of the Tamers? Will he tell everyone about Milleniummon? How much more of this prophecy is there? You must have a few questions in mind. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter, won't you?**_

**(I don't own This ain't a scene, it's an arms race either. I wish I did, but I don't. Obviously iPod is a product of apple. I wish I owned that too…)**

**-DW96**


	3. Courage and Friendship return

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 3: Courage and Friendship return.  
**West Shinjuku - Streets of Shinjuku.**

Both sides stood, some on the road, some on the footpath, staring at each other intently. Gallantmon looked over each of his opponents that he had just tried to send back to the Digital World. The smoke had cleared and he was able to see who they actually were. They weren't just three random Digimon. No, they were the Digimon that belonged to the DigiDestined. For in front of him stood Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji.

_'I know it's impossible, but here they are, right in front of me…' _Takato thought as he saw Davis turn his head to face Flamedramon.

"Flamedramon, cause a distraction and we'll make an escape. There's no way we can take these guys." Davis commanded.

Flamedramon nodded in response as he launched up in the air. He prepared his fists to launch an attack before BlackWarGreymon lunged towards him.

**"Fire Rock…"**

"STOP!" Gallantmon roared, making BlackWarGreymon stop in his tracks then fly back to the other Tamers and Flamedramon to fall back to the ground behind Davis. Gallantmon walked forwards slowly as the three DigiDestined and Digimon braced themselves.

As he walked forwards, Gallantmon's body shone a brilliant white and he split into Takato and Guilmon.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rika asked from her position back with the others. All they could see from their point of view was Takato along with Guilmon walking towards the champion, mega and armour level Digimon.

"Y-You're a kid?" Davis stuttered.

"Yeah. I'm Takato Matsuki and this is my partner Guilmon." He gestured towards his child like partner who waved hello, seeing no threat in the people and Digimon across from him anymore. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tai, Ken and Davis." He said as he looked at each shocked boy.

_'Maybe he knows about Milleniummon? Is that how he knows our names already? I can't jump the gun here, just in case…' _Ken thought wearily.

"Are you a DigiDestined? How did you know our names?" Tai questioned the smaller brown haired boy with goggles. _'He must be the leader, he's wearing goggles.' _He chuckled to himself.

"Sort of, I'm actually a Tamer, and I'll explain back at my house. You're bound to be bombarded with questions from Kazu and Kenta." Takato informed the three older boys.

"How can we trust you?" WarGreymon asked as he dedigivolved back to Agumon as did his friends back to their respective rookie levels.

"Well for starters you wouldn't have dedigivolved." He started as he heard Veemon's stomach grumble in annoyance. "I also live in a bakery, lots of food he said as a smile crossed his face.

"I don't know about you guys but we can trust them," Ken said as he walked to stand beside Takato, receiving unsure looks from Tai and Davis.

"Food does sound good right about now." Agumon reasoned as he and Veemon ran towards Guilmon.

"Why did those Digimon dedigivolve?" Kazu asked in surprise.

"I'll go check it out," Rapidmon replied as he flew off towards where Takato was standing, arriving within mere seconds.

"Hey Takato, what's the hold… Oh great, more Tamers!" Rapidmon whined as he landed down next to Takato. He looked over the people and Digimon that were in front of him and the same realization that came to Takato earlier came to him. "You aren't Tamers; you're those kids from the TV show!' He exclaimed.

"T…V… Show? What TV show?" Tai asked, wondering how on earth he was mistaken from someone on a TV show.

Takato glanced at Rapidmon then back to the DigiDestined. "I'll explain back at mine. Let's go," He said as he beckoned for them to follow him.

Tai, Agumon, Ken, Wormmon and Veemon followed Takato, Guilmon and Rapidmon with Davis following close behind after a moment's reluctance.

**West Shinjuku – Matsuki Bakery/ Household.**

"So, uh, what's this stuff about a TV show?" Davis asked as he sat down on a chair in the same room the Tamers had been having a party in just before as Henry started the music again. Albeit softer this time around as Takato's parents were probably trying to sleep now.

"Hang on… Can someone please move Kazu off of me?" Terriermon asked, pointing to the unconscious boy that was lying on his ear. Upon seeing the DigiDestined, Kazu and Kenta had fainted and were carried back by Guardromon. Henry got up off the beanbag that he had made his seat and rolled Kazu off his partner's ear.

"Okay, I think we should be asking the questions here." Rika stated with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping on the floor. "Like how did you come to our world?"

"Here in our universe, you are all in a TV show. It starts from when Tai and his friends are first taken to the Digital World. It goes through all your battles with Digimon like Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters and Diaboromon." Henry started, completely ignoring Rika.

"I see, and where does it end?" Ken asked interested in how this was actually possible.

"Well after that, it skips a few years and shows Davis, Yolei and Cody get their Digivices. Then we see Kari and Tk's Digivices change to the D-3 style. They fight people like Arukennimon, Mummymon, BlackWarGreymon, Owikawa and it finishes off with MaloMyotismon." Henry said as he watched the two goggleheads and their blue haired friend's faces contort into expressions of disbelief.

"I want to know how the heck they were able to get so accurate…" Davis mumbled.

"Hey Agumon, how were you able to become WarGreymon back there? I mean, back home you can really only go to Greymon, and even that takes a lot of effort…" Tai said to his yellow saurian partner who was busy shoving bread into his mouth so he simply shrugged.

"Maybe this place has a different effect on their evolution?" Ken suggested as Davis pulled out his D-3 and his D-Terminal out from his jacket pockets and looked them over.

"Can you tell us how you got here now?" Rika spat impatiently.

_'She reminds me of Sora when she's mad…'_ Tai thought before glancing to Davis and Ken, hoping that one of them could come up with something to tell them quicker than he could. Thankfully Ken took this opportunity to take over.

"We're here to visit and old friend." Ken said.

"How could someone from our world be friends with you?" Kazu asked as he got to his feet.

"We were in a battle once in the Digital World and we thought he was killed. Turns out he was just transported here where he lives as a Tamer." Davis explained as the Tamers faces turned into ones of shock and awe.

"Well if he's a Tamer then we probably haven't heard of him. It's really only us that you see here now…" Henry noted. "What's his name?" The blue haired Tamer asked.

"Ryo Akiyama." Tai replied.

"B-But how? Mr Perfect lived in your world?" Rika stuttered.

"T-That's impossible, the show didn't have that in it…" Kazu spluttered.

"I guess it's possible that the show left some things out. You can't expect it to recount every single second of their lives." Henry noted, seemingly calm about the whole situation.

"Hey Takato, I've been wondering. You called you partner Guilmon, right?" Tai asked his fellow gogglehead, even if Tai is really only an ex-gogglehead since he gave Davis his goggles after Davis's broke when he and his friends were attacked by a Monochromon that was under Ken's control when he was the Digimon Emperor.

"Yeah, why?" Takato asked.

"Well I've never heard of Guilmon before. Is there Digimon that don't appear in our universe but appear in yours?" He wondered.

"I doubt it…" Rika stated interrupting Tai's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Davis enquired.

"I created Guilmon." Takato replied casually, as if they should already know.

"You created him…?" Ken asked, remembering when he was the Digimon Emperor and had created Kimeramon.

"Yeah, the day I got my D-Arc I drew up sketches of my very own Digimon and as I went down for dinner that night, my D-Arc pulled the drawings through and scanned them. A Digi-egg was created and then it hatched and Guilmon was born." He replied as he pet Guilmon behind his bat-like ears.

"What's a D-Arc?" Ken asked intrigued at yet another style of what could possibly be a Digivice.

"These," Henry replied as he and Takato held out their D-Arcs for Ken to look over. He grabbed the two D-Arcs and noted how Henry's had a green ring around the screen while Takato's had a golden ring. They were both the exact same shape and both had straps on them that were the same colours as the rings around the screen.

"So each Tamer's Digivice is only different by the coloured rings?" Tai asked as he looked at the two Digivices, or D-Arcs, that Ken held in his hands.

"Nope, mine and my brothers are different." Tahu said, he and Yamaru held theirs out as Davis put his Digivice and D-Terminal down and took a hold of them. Theirs were completely black only one had a white ring around the screen and the other one was grey. Ken turned Takato's D-Arc around in his hand and noticed a slot that looked like you could swipe a credit card through.

"What's this slot for?" He asked.

"It's so we can use modify cards." Rika explained as she pulled out a few cards and handed them to Tai who looked them over and noticed one had a picture of WarGreymon's Brave Shield.

"Hey, look Agumon! This one has WarGreymon's shield on it." He said as he showed the card to the little dinosaur.

"What does it do?" He asked the Tamers.

"If we were to swipe that particular card through the slot, it would give our Digimon the ability to use the shield." Henry said.

"What other kinds of cards are there?" Davis asked as he handed Yamaru and Tahu their D-Arcs back.

"There are some that make our Digimon faster, stronger, give them weapons and others that are especially useful. Those ones help us to make them Digivolve." Takato said as he pulled out a Digivolution card out of his deck. "When we swipe these through, our Digimon can get to the champion level. There are also blue cards that get them to the Ultimate level." He said to the amazed DigiDestined children.

"How is Kenta still out cold?" Terriermon asked as he walked over to the boy.

"Leave him alone, Terriermon…" Henry warned.

"Momentai Hen…" Terriermon replied as he raised his ears above his head.

"How do you get to the mega level then?" Ken asked.

"There's this process called biomerging. It's where our bodies get turned into data and we merge with our partners. It gives them the power and strength to make it to the mega level; it also lets us use teamwork to gain more power as we can control the bodies too." Henry stated.

"So you can all biomerge then, huh? You must be pretty powerful when you're all at the mega level." Davis noted. "I wish Veemon had a mega level." He mumbled.

"Not really…" Kazu said glumly.

"Only Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo can biomerge." Jeri said optimistically.

"Oh, hey, who are all your partners?" Davis questioned the group, interested in seeing the partnerships.

"You already know mine." Takato said.

"I'm partnered with Renamon." Rika said as Renamon phased into the room and made the three boys jump.

"How the hell did she do that? We should have a warning for this… That's like the third thing we need a warning for now…" Tai said as he looked to Agumon.

"Sleeping beauty over there is partnered with MarineAngemon and I've got Guardromon." Kazu said as he leant up against the rust coloured robot.

"So Kenta won't get to biomerge then, MarineAngemon being a mega level and all." Terriermon noted from the floor.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded his dog-bunny partner for his tactlessness.

"I'm guessing your partner is Terriermon then." Ken said to Henry.

"Opposites attract…"Suzie chuckled. "I've got Lopmon!" She exclaimed as Lopmon jumped up to land on her head.

"I'm partnered with twins. They aren't here at the moment though, they're way too young." Impmon said as he strolled across the room and jumped up onto the table next to Tai.

"How old are they?" Tai asked.

"When we were first partnered they were four. They're seven now but still too young to be here with us. I prefer if they stay safe at home for now." The little imp said as he sat down and dangled his legs over the edge of the table.

"I'm partnered with BlackAgumon and my brother Tahu was partnered with BlackGabumon over there yesterday afternoon." Yamaru said as he gestured towards his partner who approached Agumon.

"I've never met another Agumon before. I met a WarGreymon the other day and he almost mauled Yamaru and I." He said as he and Agumon studied each other.

"It's okay, we won't have to fight. We can be friends!" Agumon cheered as his darker counterpart nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of that even, do you guys know anything about rouge WarGreymon or Stingmon?" Henry asked the DigiDestined trio.

"Can't say we do…" Tai shook his head. "Why?"

"Well yesterday morning, we were all in the park when a WarGreymon and a Stingmon attacked Ryo and I specifically." Yamaru said, not mentioning their little adventure in the Digital World.

"That's really weird…" Ken noted as he looked at both Agumon and Wormmon.

"Well, I guess you guys can sleep here tonight with everyone else. Seeing as though it was a sleepover anyway." Takato said with a friendly smile.

"You really don't have to do that for us…" Davis said as Ken and Tai nodded in agreement.

"Like it or not, your our friends now." Terriermon said as he rubbed his two small paws together menacingly.

"Whatever you say little bunny." Tai chuckled.

"How many times do I have to tell you people; I'm a _dog-bunny_!" Terriermon exclaimed as Henry sighed at his partner's antics.

Tamers and DigiDestined split up into groups. Kazu dragged Suzie over to the table that Tai was sitting at for a rematch at the card game while Henry, Rika and Tahu moved over to watch Kazu lose again. Yamaru walked over to another side of the room to talk to Ken while Davis stayed in his chair with Jeri, Impmon and Veemon.

"So Jeri, I noticed you didn't tell us about your partner…" Davis mentioned as a sad look passed over both Jeri and Impmon.

"My partner is…" She started before Impmon cut her off.

"I… I killed him…" Impmon sobbed.

"You, what?" Davis asked, shocked that a Tamers Digimon had killed another Tamers Digimon.

"I was power hungry. I believed that I didn't need a Tamer to Digivolve and when these guys called the Devas offered me the power to Digivolve. I accepted on the terms that I eradicated the Tamers Digimon." He said as a few tears rolled down his purple cheeks, only to be soaked up by his neckerchief.

"So you just killed her partner? Just like that…" Davis mumbled as his fists clenched.

"Davis please, let me explain…" Jeri said as Davis unclenched his fists. "After he killed Leomon, Takato got angry and Guilmon finally made it to mega. It was all wrong though, instead of becoming Gallantmon he became Megidramon. In his and Takato's rage, Megidramon almost destroyed the entire Digital World. Takato managed to calm himself down and biomerge with Guilmon, stabilizing everything again." She said.

"He almost destroyed the whole Digital World? What kind of power does he hold? It's like when Agumon digivolved to SkullGreymon because of Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor…" Davis noted as Impmon dejectedly and slowly nodded his head.

"Then the real world was attacked by this thing called the D-Reaper. It was just a giant glob of pinkish goo. It absorbed everything and started to destroy it all, like a virus does to a computer. It took me over and Impmon did everything within his power to save me." She mumbled as Impmon looked up to her.

"I still regret my actions to this day. We have a way to take Leomon's data out of me and restore it; we're just waiting until Jeri is ready." He said as Davis tried to process all the information he was told.

"I know why you're really here…" Yamaru said to Ken as they stood privately over the opposite side of the room to everyone else.

"Do they know?" He replied.

"No, only me. Milleniummon is a big threat, and guess what?"

"What?" Ken replied.

"There's even a prophecy. All this is meant to happen and you, Ryo, my brother and I are all involved in it." Yamaru said as he looked over to his brother who was watching the card battle between Kazu and Suzie rage on.

"Do you know what it says?" Ken asked, intrigued by how things were turning out.

"All I know is this; you are the child of kindness, Ryo is the child of grace, Tahu is the child of gloom and I am the child of obscurity." He started.

"Oh, fancy. We even get titles." Ken joked.

"You didn't let me finish. With the new knowledge that Ryo and Monodramon are from your world, attached to the Eastern Quadrant, the part that mentions the two eastern monsters becoming one is to do with Wormmon and Monodramon. Ryo thinks he means DNA Digivolving." Yamaru stated while ken crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the ground while he thought.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Only that the monsters of darkness need to become one as well. That must mean BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon. The Stingmon and WarGreymon were sent to relay that information to Ryo and I if they deemed us worthy. The WarGreymon attacked me though and I had no choice but to delete him. Stingmon proved more useful though, he said one of his masters went to get you." Yamaru said as Ken's eyes widened in shock.

"He must've meant Daemon…" Ken muttered.

"You mean the Demon Lord?" Henry asked as he walked over to the two boys.

"Henry?! How much did you hear?" Ken whispered harshly.

"Enough to know what all this is really about. Don't worry; I'll keep my mouth closed." He replied as he looked between the two boys. "Besides I think I may have some useful information that may help you." He added.

"Which would be?" Yamaru asked.

"In the Digital World, we were attacked by a MasterTyrannomon that said something about his master; he also called Impmon a traitor. We asked Impmon why and he said that before he became tamed, he used to be one of the Demon Lords. I think they may be behind this." Henry stated as he brought his hand to his chin and rested his elbow on his arm.

"You may be right, that might've been why Daemon was so intent on getting us here… When can we come into contact with Ryo?" Ken asked his new blue haired friend.

"Who knows? None of us have his number, he usually just appears when it pleases him or when there's enough trouble. The only person I know who can actually contact Ryo is Yamaki. He's the head of a government organisation that tracks Digimon that appear here in the real world, it's best to avoid him given your situation though…" Henry added, not wanting to have to answer to all of Yamaki's questions as to how and why three people from a TV show were suddenly alive and looking for Ryo.

"So I guess we wait for him then." Yamaru concluded as the three boys made their way over to Davis, Jeri and Takato. The youngest gogglehead having moved over there when he had lost interest with the ongoing battle that Kazu just refused to lose.

"Hey Davis, can I get a look at your Digivice and D-Terminal?" Takato asked as Ken, Yamaru and Henry sat down with them.

"Sure," He replied as he handed his equipment to his newest goggleheaded friend.

Takato was looking at them for a while, he turned them around in his hands, and he opened the D-Terminal to look at the screen. As he went to hand them back, he held them both in the one hand and he felt energy course through his arms and run down to his hands. The energy left his body and zapped the Digivice and D-Terminal as they both glowed and became engulfed in a white ball of light that floated over to a shocked Davis.

The glowing attracted everyone's attention and they moved over to crowd around Davis, they were just in time to witness a D-Arc appear in Davis's lap. It had a blue body with orange buttons and ring. Davis shakily picked up the device and pressed one of the buttons. An orange beam and a blue beam shot from the screen and knocked Tai off his feet. The orange beam turned into a ball that turned into a tag in front of Tai while the blue one hit the wall and disappeared. With everyone's attention focused on either Tai or Davis, no one seemed to notice the blue beam.

"I-It's my tag…" He stuttered as a light burst from his chest and turned into the crest of courage. The crest slid inside the tag and fell into Tai's lap as Agumon stared on in amazement.

"Screw your tag, I'm a Tamer now!" Davis exclaimed.

"HAH! I'm not the new guy anymore!" Tahu cheered mockingly.

"Still can't believe Kenta is missing out on all of this…" Kazu noted as he helped Tai get to his feet after he had fastened his tag and crest around his neck.

"Davis! This means we can use modify cards now." Veemon said as he tugged on his partner, now Tamer's, jacket.

"I don't know how to use modify cards though…" Davis mentioned as his partners excitement died down.

"Oh yeah…" He mumbled.

"We can teach you next time there's a bio-emergence." Takato said as he moved over to look at Tai's crest.

"Pfft… You still don't know how to use them." Rika winked at him making him blush a deep red.

"Woah, I never thought I'd ever see the crest of courage…" Kazu said with his mouth agape as he and Takato stared at the little necklace hanging from the older boy's neck.

"What's a bio-emergence?" Davis asked no one in particular.

"It's what we call it when a Digimon enters into our world. This big fog called a Digital Field is what they're contained in until they can break out. It's our job to stop them before that can happen. Digital Fields are hard to see through at first so we usually wear glasses, or in Takato's case goggles." Rika said as she pointed to Takato's goggles.

"We might be here for a while, looks like I'll need to get myself another pair seeing as though Agumon would be able to help a little more. I still want to know how he was able to become WarGreymon earlier on…" Tai wondered.

"Maybe it's because you've always held the power within you Tai…" Agumon suggested.

"Maybe…" He reasoned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think the Digimon may be just a little tired." Tahu said as everyone turned to look at the pile of Digimon who had fallen asleep almost on top of each other. All except Renamon who had sat up against a wall before falling in a sleep that was light enough for her to wake up from if there was any trouble.

"It is getting pretty late," Tai said as he looked at the time on his Digivice.

"I'll lay these blankets and sleeping bags out. You guys keep talking and stuff for now." Takato said as he walked over to the massive pile of blankets stuffed in the corner near Kenta's sleeping body.

"I'll help," Henry said as he and Takato began laying blankets out on the floor with one on top of Kenta. They realized once they had finished that people would need to sleep next to each other.

"Okay, so, uh… People are gonna have to sleep next to one another in pairs. One person gets to be on their own though. I guess the DigiDestined can use these sleeping bags." Henry said as he handed the three boys a sleeping bag each. Ken and Davis moved the table and chairs over to the far wall while Kazu shut off the music.

"Well there's no way I'm sleeping next to any of you boys, I'll sleep next to Jeri." Rika said as she and Jeri climbed into one make shift bed.

"I'll sleep next to my brother!" Suzie exclaimed as she ran over to Henry and dragged him to another make shift bed.

"Yeah, same here. Tahu and I will sleep in one." Yamaru said as he dragged his brother over to one of the beds. Tahu was mumbling something along the lines of 'this seems so gay'.

"That leaves Takato with Kazu." Rika teased as Takato crawled into a bed and wrapped the blankets around his body tightly so Kazu couldn't get in.

"No way, he can sleep with Kenta." Takato laughed as Kazu grumbled inaudibly and turned off the light before climbing into the blankets next to Kenta.

**Odaiba – Ishida Household.**

A scruffy blonde haired boy was busy sleeping in bed. Home alone with nothing to do, nothing good on TV and it was too late at night to call anyone to come over and entertain him. Even his Digimon was out having fun, or getting in trouble seeing as though he was over at Joe's with Gommamon.

A blue light shone from the wall, waking the boy up from his sleep. "Who turned on the lights…?" He grumbled as he got out of bed.

His eyes adjusted to the new lighting and he saw that a section of his wall was glowing, he made his way over and upon closer inspection the light grew brighter and a beam of blue light shot out of the wall and knocked him back onto his bed. The beam turned into a ball as the blonde looked on in amazement as it proceeded to change again. This time it looked more like a necklace.

"No way…" He said in astonishment at the familiar shape.

His chest started to glow as a blue ball flew from his chest and turned into an easily recognisable blue crest that slid into the necklace and landed on his bedroom floor.

"M-My tag and c-crest… Man, is Gabumon going to be psyched about this." He said as he fastened it around his neck and climbed back into bed. He didn't go to sleep this time though. Sleep was far beyond him now, he just lied there and thought about how his crest returned to him after all these years.

_'I wonder if everyone else got theirs back?'_

**Black Ocean World.  
**  
"Lucemon," Barbamon called as he walked up to his angelic cohort.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I have deciphered some more of the prophecy. None of it makes sense though, it's too spread out." Barbamon said as he came to a stop next to the angle Digimon. "'Scattering of data will' 'released and cause havoc' 'balance is short lived' 'being of false belief' and the last part reads 'betray their master'." He dictated.

"Damned prophecies. They're never simple…" Lucemon mumbled as he proceeded to curse under his breath.**  
**

End of Chapter 3.

_**So two of the crests have returned and Davis is now a Tamer. How will he fair when learning to use modify cards? Will the prophecy change now that Henry knows or was it written in from the very beginning? How long until Ryo decides to make his next appearance? What could those parts to the prophecy mean? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. ;)**_

_**-DW96**_


	4. The dreamer dreams again

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 4: The dreamer dreams again.  
**West Shinjuku – Matsuki Bakery/ Household… I think…**

"Where am I?" Takato said aloud. He seemed like he was home, at the bakery, but at the same time, it was like he wasn't. He walked towards the front door and clasped the handle firmly in his hands. Taking a deep breath, for reasons unknown even to him, he twisted it and pushed the door open.

Takato watched on as his body moved forwards into the bakery. "What?" He exclaimed, but even his body didn't hear him. Nobody did. "What's going on…?"

His copy walked up the stairs slowly, gripping tightly at his shirt. Takato felt himself follow his copy but he hadn't moved his legs on his own. Something else was controlling what he was seeing and doing. He continued to watch his clone stagger up the stairs, he looked in immense pain as he leaned himself against the wall and slid down it, coming to a stop when his behind hit the stairs.

"Are you… Am I…alright?" He asked but received no reply.

"Guilmon…" He heard his doppelganger sob. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed the saurian's name again. "GUILMON!" The screaming seemed to put the broken boy in more pain as tears continued to flood from his eyes.

"Takato!?" He heard a familiar voice call from behind his position on the stairs. Without control of his body, Takato turned around and floated upwards. Rika came running up the stairs to sit with Takato's crying body; the redhead embraced the sobbing boy who only grunted with pain. That's when Takato noticed it; it was on the walls and all over the floor.

"Where did…" Takato started to say before the world around him rushed around. People passed by and he swore he could have seen a few Digimon battles pass by him as his locations changed as well.

Then, everything went black. Takato looked around, but saw nothing. He looked down, nothing. He looked up, nothing. He figured out he was able to walk, on nothing. "Where am I now?" He wondered aloud.

"You are in an infinite expanse." A deep voice boomed from what seemed to be everywhere.

"Who are you?" Takato asked, looking around to see if he could find out where the voice came from.

"I am nothing, I am no one. But, I am something." It boomed again, Takato still unable to find out where it was coming from.

"And what would that something be?" Takato asked, getting confused at how everything was happening.

"Nothing." It replied.

"Oh… Well that helps…" He mumbled.

"Sit down." It commanded, raising its voice.

"Where? There's nowhere to sit." Takato stated as he spun around to see if anything had appeared.

"What are you standing on?" It asked.

"Nothing."

"Exactly."

Takato sat down and crossed his legs; he craned his head around to see what was around him, kind of a pointless action by now but one he persisted to continue doing anyway.

"Where do you think you are Takato?" The voice asked.

"Uh… Space?" He replied, unsure of how to answer this so he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Idiot…" The voice mumbled.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" The voice boomed again.

"Okay, you don't have to shout… I guess I'm nowhere?" He replied uncertainly.

"Correct, you are nowhere. But as nothing is something, nowhere is indeed, somewhere." It said.

"Oh…" Was all Takato could manage to say, still confused by everything. "Can you tell me an exact location then?"

"Everywhere." It answered.

"You'll have to do better than that…" Takato mumbled.

"You just have to make everything harder than it needs to be, don't you?"

"Uh…"

"It's what happens when people get sick beyond medical treatment, the elderly are close to it, the dying are even closer and the fearless embrace it." It boomed.

"I hate riddles. It takes me ages to figure them out." Takato laughed nervously, raising his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"You really are stupid. God I don't want to be stuck here with you…" It sighed.

"So, uh… What's the answer?" Takato asked.

"Death." It replied.

"Oh, that makes sense…Wait, what? I'm dead?" He asked shocked at how he could possibly be dead when he was just nodding off to sleep minutes before.

"You aren't dead Takato, calm down."

"What? No pearly white gates? No deep fiery pits?" Takato questioned.

"For others, yes. For you, no. Someone in your position doesn't get such luxuries." It said.

"Someone in my position?" He repeated as he thought of what that could mean.

"Now, now, don't strain yourself; you might give yourself a nosebleed." The voice mocked.

"What gives you any right to mock me anyway?" Takao yelled.

"Because I am everything, I am… You." He replied, his voice shifting to sound exactly like Takato's.

"You are me?"

"No, I am you."

"But that's the same thing, isn't it?"

"No, because I am also everything else."

"Everything?"

"Almost."

"I'm getting really confused here. What do you mean almost?" Takato inquired.

"The only thing I am not is another human." It replied.

"So you are me, and no one else, but you are everything?" The goggled boy tried to decipher what had conspired between him and the voice.

"Now you're catching on." The voice praised him.

"Good, because I was becoming seriously confused there." Takato mumbled.

"I noticed, I could hear it coming from all around me. The stupidity was deafening." It mocked him again.

"From all around you? You're all around me though…"

"Nope, as soon as you realized that we are one in the same, I obtained a flesh and blood body. Unfortunately…" It sighed.

"You seem disappointed…" Takato noted.

"Of course I am," The voice said from behind Takato. He turned around to see himself walking towards him. This version of him was different however. His jumper was green, not blue. His cargo shorts were brown instead of grey and his goggles were orange instead of yellow. "You try being an immortal mass of nothing but everything for billions of years then suddenly gain a body."

"You look like me, but more…colourful." Takato stated.

"Really? Thank you Captain Obvious!" His newest clone mocked himself whilst giving a round of applause.

"You're welcome." Takato replied.

"It was a joke… You weren't supposed to reply… It just defeats the whole purpose…" His clone said, clutching the bridge of his nose and looking down at the ground. How could he be so stupid?

"You know, for someone who's me, you sure don't seem to take a liking to me." Takato said disappointedly.

"That's just the way father nature works." He replied with a nod of the head.

"I thought nature was a woman? That's why they call her mother nature…" Takato said making his clone look him directly into his eyes.

"And who exactly decided that nature was a woman? I told you that I was everything, that means nature, and here I am; a boy, you. Unless you have something you want to tell me Takato…?" He said, eyeing his yellow goggled counterpart.

"What! NO!" Takato became defensive, his cheeks growing hot as he started to feel flustered.

"You are way too easy." He chuckled.

"So, what's there to do here?" Takato asked, looking around once again.

"Everything." His clone replied with a smirk.

"Not again…" Takato groaned.

"No, literally. We can do anything and everything." His clone replied. He pushed the green sleeves of his jumper up his arms before raising them above his head. He smiled at Takato before he threw his arms towards the nothingness that was the ground, stretching them so they could actually collide with the nothingness near Takato's feet.

"That was pretty cool." Takato said; he watched as his clone's arms flew backwards to their normal position.

"You can do anything as long as you can think of it."

Takato's body became enshrouded in a red light, when the light dimmed and eventually faded, he stood there as Gallantmon. He raised his arms in front of him and in his hands, his shield, Aegis and his lance, Gram appeared.

"Somehow I knew you'd do that. You have the power to become anything and you become Gallantmon." His clone said as he himself was shrouded in a red light. When his light faded however, he, as Gallantmon, stood over three stories taller than Takato.

"Woah…" Takato gasped, turning back to himself. "I like this place…" He mumbled.

"You weirdo… You are perhaps the only sane person to ever in the history of everything to admit to liking death. Although you are standing here talking to yourself so I guess you aren't _that_ sane." His clone said, he too turning back to normal. Or what normal could be classified as in wherever he was.

"It's not like it's the same death as everyone else's. I get my own place… even if it is empty at the moment." Takato replied.

"Being stuck here with you may not be so bad…" His clone noted.

"Hey, do you have a name at all? Or can we just brainstorm on ideas on cool things to call you?" Takato suggested with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh, my name is Draconius." He replied with a bow.

"I was expecting you to say nothing or everything or something like that…" Takato joked.

"Believe me; I was considering it just to confuse you again." Draconius chuckled heartily.

"So are you like a god?" Takato inquired.

"You are just full of questions aren't you?"

"You try going to sleep, seeing yourself in immense pain then coming here to deal with this…" Takato stated.

"Ah, Touché. I guess I could be classified as a god, yes." He replied.

"So does that mean I'm a god too?"

"Sort of. You are but you aren't, you're more of a vessel…" He teased.

"Oh… Hey, since you're me, you must've seen that part before I came here. Do you know what all of it was about?" Takato asked.

"I'm sorry, but for once I only know a limited amount."

"Well, what do you know then?"

"It's another time that you'll return here to me. Of course there'll be other times when I'll call you back but that time seems different, more important. Oh, and each time I send you back to life, you'll forget everything that happened until you return."

"Why can't you let me remember?" Takato asked; he was hoping that he could go back and tell everyone about what happened. Although everyone would say he was either stupid or a gogglehead.

"For fun, why else? Oh well, look at the time! A certain redhead is missing you!" Draconius laughed as he disappeared and the black turned to white then back to black.

**West Shinjuku – Matsuki Bakery/ Household. (For Realsies) **

"The three of them sleep like the dead…" Henry noted from his position against the wall.

"No they sleep like goggleheads." Rika clarified.

"What/ Huh/ Waah?" Three groggy replies sounded as the trio of goggleheads tried to get up. Each of them hearing themselves being referred to.

Rika's, Henry's and Ken's eyes all widened in surprise at what had just happened. "I hadn't expected any of them to wake up to being called gogglehead, let alone all three." The redhead stammered.

"That was pretty weird…" Ken agreed, Wormmon climbing up Ken's side to sit on his shoulder.

"Davis, you're awake!" Veemon exclaimed. The blue lizard ran and jumped on Davis, knocking him right back down to the ground again.

"Aw, Veemon. It took me so much effort to stand up…" Davis whined.

"Agumon, how come you never jump on me anymore?" Tai asked, remembering all the times Agumon had jumped on him when they were kids and had first gone to the Digital World.

"Because of an incident involving a Frigimon where a certain 'tubbymon' was too heavy to pick up…" Agumon said, eyeing Tai with the equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, no fair! That was like six years ago!" Tai complained.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Takato complained, stretching his rigid joints, only feeling satisfied when he heard a pleasing click. "I guess we have to sort out where you guys can stay tonight." Takato said to the two DigiDestined and newest Tamer, Davis.

"Ken can stay at my house. I would offer Tai and Davis a bed too but I can barely stand Takato being in my house. Let alone you two." Rika said, winking at Takato and making him blush. What she didn't count on was seeing him blush making her blush.

"Hey! We're cool! At least I am." Tai said with a huge smile as he looked at Davis.

"I'm cool too!" Davis whined.

"Please, only the original is the coolest. Everything after that is just a cheap copy." Tai said, puffing out his chest towards Davis. Ken made his way over to Rika with Wormmon.

"I apologize for their childishness." Ken said to the redheaded Tamer, the noise that was Davis and Tai arguing over who was cooler becoming only background noise now.

"It's no problem; I deal with Kazu and Terriermon all the time. You get used to it." She replied.

"We'd also like to thank you for giving us a place to stay." Wormmon said timidly.

"Again, it's no problem." Rika said.

"Where is everyone?" Takato asked his blue haired friend, equipped with annoying dog-bunny shoulder attachment.

"Takato, it's midday. Everyone's either gone home or they're at the park." Henry said.

"Oh… Hey has my mum noticed the DigiDestined at all?" Takato questioned.

"Yeah, I told her that they arrived this morning and that they were new Tamers." Henry said to Takato's relief.

"Well I guess that's partly true…" Takato mumbled.

"As much as I'd love to stay Takato, when my mum came to pick Suzie up, I promised I'd go home after you woke up to look after her. Thanks for the party." The blue haired boy said, making his way towards the stairs, saying goodbyes as he passed everyone that was left.

"Hey Rika?" Takato called.

"Yeah goggles?" She replied, seeing Takato beckon her towards the stairs in which he himself was heading to. She excused herself from her conversation with Ken, who moved over to stop Davis and Tai from arguing.

"You two!" He yelled, obtaining their attention, he gestured towards the two awkward teenagers with a flick of his head. The two boys got the hint of what was going on and decided that now would be a great time to go and see if they could find some cards for Davis and goggles for Tai.

"Hey, Takato." Tai started. "Do you know of any good shops where I could find some goggles?" He asked.

"Oh…Uh… Yeah, cross right through the park and walk towards the big plaza. It's Shinjuku Mall. You should be able to find a Digimon fan shop. Just say that you're cosplayers and that you need a pair of Tai's goggles to complete your outfit." He said, Tai nodding in recognition and walking up the stairs followed closely by Ken, Wormmon and Agumon.

"There should be cards in there too, if not then go a little further down and there should be a small shop with some cards in the window, that's where I get mine." Rika said to Davis.

"Thanks," Davis replied he and Veemon following their friends outside.

"See you boys later!" Mie called to the three boys.

"See you later Mrs Matsuki." Ken replied before he shut the door with a clunk.

"So, ah Rika…" Takato stuttered nervously.

"Y-yeah goggles?" She replied equally as nervous but for reasons unknown to her.

"Well, I was wondering if… if you'd like to, you know… be my… girlfriend?" He said, cheeks on both Tamers blazing in a fiery red.

**Shinjuku Mall.**

"I… don't see… why we had to run…" Davis exasperated, resting his hands on his knees while he tried to regain his breath.

"Me… neither…" Tai panted, mirroring the same actions as the younger gogglehead.

"Because you two have gotten sloppy. In our world we only fight Digimon when we travel to the Digital World, here Digimon can appear at any given time in any given location." Ken explained. The blue haired boy seemed completely unaffected by the sprint he had dragged the two brown haired goggleheads through the park at.

"Well why didn't the Digimon have to run then?" Tai complained.

"Because I like it when you carry me Tai!" The little pink head that was Agumon's In-training form cheered.

"I like it when I get to sit on Davis' hair." DemiVeemon said to Koromon. "It's really soft!"

Koromon looked to Tai's hair, then back to Tai, then back to Tai's hair once again. A grin appeared on his face as he started to bounce up and down, getting higher and higher each time. With one final bounce, Koromon launched himself onto Tai's head where he nuzzled down into Tai's hair, all that could be seen was his two long pink ears.

"Gee Tai, how big is your hair?" Davis questioned.

"Just how I like it, and you can't talk either, your hair is pretty big too…" Tai noted.

"Can we not fight please? We are here for the two of you after all." Wormmon stated from Ken's shoulder.

"Right, let's go." Ken said, nodding to the green worm.

The three boys walked into the plaza and saw people either walking about or sitting down. Teenagers with their friends talking about whatever they thought was interesting, businessmen sitting in cafes on their lunchbreak and even mothers dragging their reluctant children from shop to shop, probably to try on some new clothes to the dismay of the child.

The boys kept on walking until Davis spotted the shop they were looking for, it was painted blue and started to gain more specks of white as the paint neared the top of the store. 'Digimon Digital Monsters' was published on a bulky sign just above the doorway and in the window; Tai spotted just what he was looking for.

"Excuse me sir, how much do those goggles in the window cost?" Tai asked the middle aged man behind the counter.

"Well, well that's a nice costume you've got there. Tell ya what, you let me get a picture of you and me together for my little boy, and you can have 'em for free." He replied, looking through something behind the counter and finally pulling a camera out.

"Uh… Okay!" Tai said with a smile.

"I've had some cosplayers come into my store before but you look just like Tai Kamiya, my son's favourite character. Outrageous hair and all!" The man stated. Tai put his arm around the man's shoulders and gave the camera thumbs up with a goofy smile. The man held his camera out and clicked the button, the flash blinding the boy for a few seconds.

"That was really bright Tai…" Koromon mumbled from within Tai's mop that he called hair.

"Here you go. You're about to make my son's day!" The man said as Tai took the goggles from his hands and walked out, letting the lenses of the goggles slap against his forehead.

"You never know how much you miss something until it's gone." Tai said to Ken. "Where's Davis?" He asked, searching around for the boy.

"He should be back in just a second; he went to get some cards while you were getting your photo taken…" Ken said, imitating himself taking a photo of Tai.

"Hey guys! Look at some of these cards!" Davis called, running up to his friends with two cards in his hands.

"Those are the eggs of courage and friendship." Ken noted. The egg of courage was rounded and had a flame like print covering it, it had the crest of courage imprinted on it and a cut off blade jutted out just above the crest. The egg of friendship was more distorted, like two circles, one larger than the other, connected by a plump bridge. It had the crest of friendship emblazoned on it and a blade that resembled a lightning bolt held out above it.

"Yeah, and the guy even gave me this one for free. He said something about it being because of my amazing costume or something like that…" Davis mumbled, pulling another card from out of his pocket. The egg on the card was familiar to Ken; it was sort of like a golden box.

"Golden Armour Evolution…" Tai read off the cards title.

"I thought it looked familiar, it's the same egg you once used to make Veemon Golden Armour Digivolve to Magnamon." Ken recalled.

"I can't wait to put these babies into action!" Davis cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

**Odaiba – Ishida Household.**

"Matt sure does like to sleep in on a Sunday…" A blue fur-coated reptile murmured.

"Just like his friend Tai…" A voice said from behind. Gabumon turned around on the spot to see a robed wizard standing behind him, twirling his beard in one hand.

"How did you get in here!?" Gabumon growled in a low tone.

"Relax little Digimon. I am here to tell you of something unfortunate that has happened to three of your friends." He replied.

"What happened?" Gabumon asked, the harshness in his tone subsiding.

"Ken, Tai and Davis were taken to another Dimension. You and Matt need to go and help them before they are stuck there forever." The wizard stated.

"How do I know you're not just trying to trick us?" Gabumon asked, his gaze averting briefly to his sleeping partner.

The wizard simply raised his hand and let light shine from it. Gabumon looked into the light and saw WarGreymon raise his shield to protect Stingmon and Flamedramon from a flurry of attacks. Flamedramon lept up into the sky and prepared to attack before the light faltered and disappeared.

"Sorry, I don't have much power in the human world." The wizard mumbled.

"Was that WarGreymon!? What did you do to him?" Matt yelled from a standing position behind Gabumon, Digivice in hand and crest of friendship dangling from his neck.

"Yes that was indeed him. He is in trouble and needs your help." The wizard explained, backing away from Matt slightly.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, lowering his fists.

"I am Barbamon and I can send you to where your friends are with the last of my power." Barbamon replied, bowing as he stated his name.

Matt walked over to his desk and took his shirt off the back of the chair. He looked at it before he pulled his dark green shirt on. He picked his pants up off the ground and slid them up and over his black boxers. Matt picked up a pen and ripped some paper off of a notepad that was sitting on his desk; he hastily scribbled something down before turning to the wizard and nodding.

"Each of you, take a hand." Barbamon commanded, holding a hand out to either side with his palms facing upwards.

Gabumon nodded to Matt and as their hands came into contact with Barbamon's, they both disappeared in a flash of light.

"The DigiDestined are too trusting and easily manipulated. Daemon was right, they are idiotic and useless. Kind of ironic really, seeing as though we need them." Barbamon chuckled as he faded out of the room.

**Black Ocean World.**

"Ah, Barbamon! How did it go?" Daemon said as his wizard-like colleague faded into existence.

"The original bearer of friendship should arrive there anywhere between a few days, hours or minutes."

"Lilithmon was able to discover more about that accursed prophecy whilst you were searching for the boy." Lucemon grumbled.

"'Viral Knight will' – 'three worlds' – 'holders of courage, friendship and unity'. That was all we were able to discover this time." Daemon said.

"We already knew of the holders of courage and friendship… The crest of unity though, what is that? I have never heard of such a crest ever existing." Barbamon exclaimed.

"Neither have we, I am growing impatient with this damned prophecy." Daemon grumbled in anger.

**West Shinjuku – Matsuki Bakery/ Household.**

Both Tamers had stood there for what had seemed like forever, in actuality it had only been around fifteen minutes. Rika's extended silence was starting to give the doubts Takato had had before a great chance to become real.

_'How hard is it to say yes? It's what I've wanted… STUPID RIKA!'_Takato stood there motionless while he waited for the bumbling redheads reply. It was an unusual twist in moods from how Rika normally was.

"I uh…" _'JUST SAY YES!' _She screamed at herself internally.

_'She's probably going to say no…' _Takato thought sadly, he showed no hint of sadness on his face however, instead he tried to put on a serious façade but failing because of his flaming cheeks.

Suddenly, all Takato saw was everything start to fade to black as his body crumpled to the floor. Lifeless, unmoving…

"Takato? Are you okay?!" Rika exclaimed, bending down to check for a pulse. She let go a sigh of relief when she found a steady pulse. "He must have fainted then. Stupid gogglehead… Stupid Rika… Should've just said yes, now everything is going to be more awkward when he wakes up…" Rika sighed.

**Death…**

"Hey old buddy!"

"What the hell Draconius!" Takato called.

"I figured out that I could pull you back here whenever I wanted to. How nifty is that?" Draconius exclaimed.

"It's great. Can you please send me back now?" Takato asked.

Everything flashed white before fading to black once again.

**West Shinjuku – Matsuki Bakery/ Household.**

Takato's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of a concerned redhead leaning over him. "Are you okay goggles?" She asked as she helped him get to his feet.

"Yeah, I think so…" He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes." Rika said, cheeks beginning to flare up again.

"Huh…? Oh… Oh!" Takato stuttered, realizing what she was saying yes to. Finally, something had gone his way, he had his dream girl and nothing could take it away from him. "So what n…"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

"Always ruins the moment…" Takato sighed, pulling out his D-Arc to view to compass.

Rika nodded in agreement, Renamon appearing behind her. Both Tamers rushed up the stairs to see Guilmon standing there, hunched over with dilated eyes as a low guttural growl came from his throat.

"Ready boy?" Takato asked.

"Ready." Guilmon growled.

End Chapter 4.

_**Threw you for a loop when I chucked in yet another being, didn't I? It's all part of the grand scheme of things to come. Takato literally gets the girl of his dreams and is interrupted yet again. Nothing ever seems to go his way. What happens next time? Will Davis get to battle? When and where will Matt and Gabumon appear? What is their importance in the prophecy? What about the crest of unity?**_

_**Wait for the next chapter to find out the answers. Or will you just get more questions? Depends on how I'm feeling… ;)**_

_**-DW96**_


	5. Grilled Devimon

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 5: Grilled Devimon.  
**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building – Hypnos.**

All that could be heard in the white washed walls of the floor that was the government organisation of Hypnos was the steady footsteps that echoed throughout the empty halls, accompanied by the incessant clicking of a silver lighter. It's owner obviously agitated for some reason, though the habit that usually accompanied the item had been given up, he had still kept it more as a memento for his achievement and to further build a new habit.

He glanced up to the screen he had walked towards and looked at the warning that was displayed.

**Warning! Bio Emergence Imminent.**

The man sighed as he picked up a small handheld telephone and hit one of the buttons followed by the dial key. He let it ring for a few seconds before sighing once again.

"Pick up the damned phone Riley…" He muttered.

(Hello?)

"Riley, I know you're on your break but a wild one has emerged and I need you to keep an eye on it." He said impatiently.

(I'll be right up sir. What about Tally?)

"Tally isn't here; she started coughing everywhere so I sent her home. Just get up here please. I need you to keep me up to date with its status." He commanded.

(Yes sir.)

The blonde haired man placed the phone back down onto the desk and pulled his lighter out of his pocket as he slumped down into the chair behind him, still continually flicking it open and closed without pause or break in rhythm.

"There's never anything we can actually do to stop them appearing…" He muttered.

"Aw, cheer up!" A little voice cheered from behind him.

Wondering whose voice it could've been, he swivelled around on his chair to see a small white fairy Digimon with purple tips on his ears and feet. His big emerald eyes glimmered with optimism in stark contrast to the way in which he always seemed pessimistic, even when he wasn't. Not that you could tell behind his sunglasses most of the time.

"How'd you get in here Calumon?" He asked, how on earth the small Digimon could have entered a not so top secret government building was beyond him.

"I went on an adventure!" Calumon replied with a giggle. "Hey, what do those words on the screen mean?" He asked, raising his paw to his mouth in confusion.

"It means that a Digimon is appearing in the real world." He replied monotonously.

"Like when I came here?" Calumon inquired.

"Exactly."

"Oh… Wanna play a game?" Calumon suggested in his usual up-beat and carefree tone.

"Sorry, but I don't have times for games right now. Maybe later…" He replied, swivelling his chair back to face the monitor.

"Okay! Why do you flick that thing so much?" Calumon asked intrigued by what the shiny object was.

"Out of habit. Usually while I wait for something or when I'm irritated."

"Are you waiting for something now or are you irritated?" Calumon asked, extending his ears and flying around to stand on the desk.

"Both."

"You need to learn to have some more fun Yamaki!" Calumon cheered, flying up once again and trying to get the blonde haired man to follow him.

"I might as well humour you…" He mumbled, standing up and following the little Digimon down a hallway.

A door opposite to the one Yamaki and Calumon had just passed through opened up to reveal Riley standing there. She looked around for her boss and realized that he must've left to attend to some other matter in the facility. She sighed as she walked towards her chair; she strapped herself in and put the headgear over her eyes as the chair lifted into the air. She started to type away at the keyboard in front of her, at least the Digimon wasn't anything too strong, first bio emergence in years and it wasn't something like Vikaralamon that could level the whole city.

"He tells me to get up here so I can keep him posted about what happens and then he's not even here when I arrive…" Riley sighed as she continued to type away.

"What game do you wanna play, huh? Which one?" Calumon said, giddy with excitement.

"How about you pick, you know more games than I do." Yamaki replied lazily.

"Okay, you walk in that room and wait." Calumon said, gesturing to the nearest doorway.

Yamaki sighed and walked into the room, it was evidently one of the many record keeping rooms that were scattered about this floor. Shelves were stacked up with papers relating to all the bio emergences and Digimon related 'mishaps' over the years. He turned around when he heard a clunk come from the door, promptly followed by the clicking of a lock. Yamaki made his way to the door and tried to open it.

The door just rattled around slightly but showed no inclination that it would open. "How the hell did he manage to lock me in here?" Yamaki wondered. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day and went back to the shelving, scanning the papers. He saw incident reports dating back to when Digimon first started appearing all the way to the D-Reaper and the most recent WarGreymon versus BlackWarGreymon.

"It's amazing how much of a help they can be even when they destroy the city in the process." Yamaki mumbled to himself.

He heard some thumping coming from the walls and looked around, a grate fell from the wall to his left and Calumon flew out and landed on his shoulder. "Why did you lock me in here for?" Yamaki asked.

"So we can play adventurer!" Calumon applauded. He giggled and flew back to the air duct, disappearing through the duct.

Yamaki walked over to where the grate had fallen and looked up to the air duct. "And you expect me to crawl through the ventilation shafts with you?" He asked the passageway.

"If you wanna get out." Echoed the reply.

Yamaki sighed, retrieving a box from near the shelves and placing on top of the grate to give himself extra height. He gripped the edge of the duct and with all of his might, hefted himself up and into the shaft. Crawling on his hands and knees he made his way through until he came to a fork in his path. He could either turn right or left and he had no way of knowing which way Calumon had gone.

"Follow my voice!" Calumon's voice echoed.

_'Sounds like it's coming from this way…'_ Yamaki thought, taking the path to the left. Crawling on further, he saw the form of the little fairy Digimon take a left and so when he got to where he spotted the little trouble maker, he too took a left. Yamaki grumbled as he pressed on, following Calumon's voice each time he came to a fork in his way. He spotted a hole in the wall further up and crawled faster, he reached the edge and saw the sight he wanted to see, the main control room. He looked down and noticed that a chair had been placed there for him to climb down onto; it shook slightly as he descended onto it, it being on wheels and all, but other than that, it was a relatively smooth exit.

"Riley, how is it going?" He asked, wheeling the chair back to its position at his desk which Calumon sat at with a big smile on his face.

"He still hasn't appeared properly yet but the Digital Field has. It's a relatively strong Digimon but it's a low level I doubt it could cause much damage before the Tamers stop it." She said, still endlessly typing commands into her keyboard.

"That was fun, fun, fun!" Calumon cheered, dancing around Yamaki's desk. The little Digimon actually making the older man smile at his antics.

"Calumon, could you please go find Jeri and Impmon please?" Yamaki asked the dancing fairy.

"Will you play a game with me another time?" Calumon asked, trying to con Yamaki into playing games. Evidently to the little Digimon's eagerness, it worked.

"You have my word." Yamaki smiled as the little Digimon took off through the door that Riley had entered in from previously.

"Developing a soft spot for little Calumon are we?" Riley teased making Yamaki sigh as he slumped down into his chair, once again pulling out the lighter and flicking it open and closed.

"Did you know he conned me into playing a game with him?" Yamaki said.

"Really? And how did it go?" Riley replied.

"He locked me in a room and then made me crawl through the ventilation shafts and air ducts to escape…" Yamaki said with a slight smirk.

**Shinjuku Park.**

"Takato! Rika!" Ken called as he and his two friends ran towards the Digital Field.

"Put your goggles on or cover your eyes!" Takato called back, disappearing into the fog with Guilmon.

"They were right; it looks just like a fog bank…" Tai noted, he and Davis slipping their goggles on while Ken resorted to just covering his eyes.

_'I'll have to get my sunglasses from my bag when we get back… Wait, I don't ever remember arriving here with my bag… Damn it. Now I'm stuck in the same boat as Tai and Davis; new dimension, no clothes.' _Ken sighed, his vision blurring from the fog.

"This is probably the first time that I've ever had to actually wear a pair of goggles." Tai noted from ahead of Ken.

The three boys arrived in the middle of the Digital Field and saw Takato and Rika with Guilmon and Renamon waiting for them. "So where is the Digimon?" Veemon asked, having Digivolved from DemiVeemon along the way.

"He'll turn up, we're lucky that we made it here before he did, it means that we can delete him before he can gather up more strength." Rika stated.

"Are you ready Davis? We'll all hang back and if you seem like you're in trouble then we'll jump in and help." Takato said with a smile.

"Right," Davis replied confidently, slipping his goggles back to his forehead and unclipping his D-Arc from his pants, gripping it tightly in his hand.

"Here he comes…" Koromon said from Tai's hair as a black shadow appeared on the ground a slithered up wards. It's long bandaged arms appeared as it's tattered wings spread out to their full expanse. The Digimon's boots stomped onto the ground and he scanned the area around him, detecting five humans and Digimon.

"Davis, scan him." Rika commanded, even though she already knew who the Digimon was from the show.

"How?" The boy asked.

"Click the button to the right once while Veemon looks at him." Takato explained.

"Hmm… Devimon, Virus type, Champion level." Davis started before the Devimon decided to attack. His hand glowed black while a crimson aura cackled around it as he called out his attack, headed straight for Davis.

**"Touch of Evil!"**

**"Vee Head-Butt!"**

Veemon head-butt Devimon's arm before it could reach Davis; Devimon recoiled and reassessed his situation. "Never lose focus! Veemon will have to Digivolve!" Rika yelled, Davis regaining his composure and pulling a card out of his pocket. He looked at the card and silently cheered seeing what it was.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Digiegg of courage, activate!" Davis called, the words coming from his mouth without him even needing to be told them as the D-Arc scanned the card.

**"Veemon, Armour Digivolve to…**

hVeemon's body was surrounded by flames as his form changed shape within. His limbs and body extended and flame printed gloves appeared on his hands. His helmet and feet were covered similarly and a long cut off blade jutted out of his forehead. He struck a pose as the flames burst around him, prompting him to call his name.

**Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"**

"That was so cool!" Takato cheered from his position next to Tai, getting a glare from Rika he stopped cheering and focused on giving Davis tips.

"Get him Flamedramon!" Davis yelled.

**"Fire Rocket!" **Flamedramon roared as he soared through the air, covered in flames, towards the Devimon.

The fallen angel swatted Flamedramon away with his long arms and cackled evilly.

"Do you have any power cards?" Rika asked, Davis searching through his cards and finding one. "Good, swipe it through and it'll make Flamedramon stronger." She commanded.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Power activate!"

Flamedramon's fists caught on fire as he felt the new power surge through his limbs. He jumped up into the air and prepared to launch his next assault on the fallen angel.

**"Flaming Knuckle!" **He roared, shooting fireballs towards Devimon and burning the Digimon's chest. Devimon grunted in pain and clutched at his chest, his hand glowed black and crimson once again as he prepared to retaliate.

**"Touch of Evil!" **He called, attempting to grab the flaming warrior but missing because of the pain in his chest making him falter.

"Now's your chance! Get him Flamedramon!" Davis yelled to his partner who nodded.

"How do you like your Devimon? Flame broiled, or grilled? **Fire Rocket!**" Flamedramon yelled, his whole body catching fire as he flew blindingly towards the fallen angel. The flaming warrior struck Devimon right in the head, making him burst into data.

"Absorbing data heals your Digimon and makes them stronger. It's also like giving them a burial; otherwise their data would just be scrapped and float away…" Takato mentioned, Davis nodding to Flamedramon signalling that it was okay to do so.

Flamedramon dedigivolved back to Veemon and ran to Davis, both hugging and chanting 'we won'.

"Not bad for the new guy. You did better at using the cards then Takato did." Rika teased her new boyfriend.

"Hey, to be fair you were helping him." Takato pointed out.

"I guess you're right, with my tutoring, Davis could become the second best Tamer ever!" Rika exclaimed, giving Takato a nudge.

"Second?" Ken questioned.

"Well of course, I'm not going to make him better than me am I?" Rika explained to the blue haired boy.

"Uh, guys… What's that?" Tai asked, pointing to a little white Digimon with big ears that had purple tips.

"Eskimo Kisses!" Calumon called, jumping up to Rika's face and rubbing his against her nose.

"You're lucky you're cute…" She grumbled.

"That's just Calumon." Guilmon said happily.

"Doesn't he have a Tamer?" Ken asked, curious as to why this little Digimon was allowed to roam free unsupervised.

"Calumon never bonded with anyone and he wasn't any real threat. He just wanders around looking for someone to play with, usually Guilmon or Impmon." Renamon said coolly.

"Have you seen Jeri or Impmon?" Calumon asked the group as a whole.

"Nope, why?" Guilmon responded curiously.

"YamYam wants to see them!" Calumon cheered playfully.

"Don't let him catch you saying that or we'll have to take Terriermon into some form of protection program." Takato jested.

"He's really energetic, I'll give him that." Davis nodded Tai and Veemon nodding in agreement.

"You look funny… Why is your hair so big for?" Calumon asked Tai innocently.

"Uh…me?" Tai asked, pointing to himself.

"Of course you silly!" Calumon giggling along with Davis.

"I just like my hair like this…" Tai mumbled, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance.

"So do I!" Koromon called, raising his ears out from Tai's hair.

"Looks like all the Digimon are sitting on their partners heads now…" Renamon noted.

"Takato, can I ride on your head?" Guilmon asked.

"If you were Gigimon then I wouldn't mind, but no way are you sitting on my head as Guilmon…" Takato said, raising his hands in defence.

"I have to go find Jeri and Impmon for YamYam, YamYam, YamYam now. Play later!" Calumon yelled as he ran off into the trees.

"Strange little guy…" Wormmon said from Ken's shoulder, speaking up for the first time in a while.

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building – Hypnos.**

"Digimon has been erased sir." Riley reported. "Although it wasn't any of the usual Tamer's signals. This is another new one."

"Two new Tamers in two days?" Yamaki muttered.

"The one yesterday was confirmed to be Tahu Tadanoka, Yamaru's brother. This one is abnormal though…" She noted.

"Scan the D-Arc data readings and find out the partner Digimon." The blonde ordered.

"Nothing is coming up sir. I'm picking up that Rika is at the sight too, would you like me to patch her through to you?" Riley asked.

"Please," Yamaki answered, picking up the handheld phone once again.

He sat there in silence and listened to the dial tone, waiting for its redheaded owner to pick up.

"Rika?" He asked. "It's Yamaki."

He sat there and listened to Rika greet him before continuing on with what he wanted to say. "How come I was not informed of yet another new Tamer? I want you and your new friend to come to Hypnos tomorrow, and get Calumon to bring Jeri and Impmon in case he hasn't already done it."

"Okay, goodbye." He said, sitting the phone back down on his desk. Riley looked at Yamaki with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"You need to learn to let loose a little more." She said.

"You know, Calumon said something along those lines before." Yamaki stated.

"Maybe it' a sign…" Riley said as she walked out of the room, only stopping to wave goodbye to the blonde.

**Shinjuku Park.**

"Who was that?" Takato question his redheaded girlfriend.

"It was Yamaki, he picked up on Davis' D-Arc signal and wants us to take him to Hypnos tomorrow along with Jeri and Impmon if Calumon hasn't already brought them to him today." She replied.

"Are we gonna get in trouble or anything?" Veemon asked.

"Nah, you guys won't. We might for not telling him about you straight away though." Takato complained.

"But it was only late last night that it happened…" Davis said.

"That's Yamaki for you." Takato sighed.

"Hey, there's something I've been wondering but keep forgetting to ask." Tai mentioned as Koromon hopped out of his hair and into his arms.

"Which is?" Rika asked.

"What's your Digital World like?"

"Well it changes from day to night in an instant with no real light source. You don't need to eat unless you want to heal injuries and it's every 'mon for themselves. That's just the way Zhuquiaomon likes to do things…" The redhead replied.

"It seems a lot more dangerous than our Digital World…" Ken noted. _'Daemon was right; a Tamer does get more involved, they have to. Things become so dangerous for them, especially in a biomerge… We could just escape back home, they'd have to stay and fight until someone lost…'_ He thought to himself.

"I guess so…" Takato agreed.

"Hey, where are Tai and I staying tonight?" Davis asked, remembering that only a place to stay had been decided for Ken and not them.

"I guess you two could crash at mine, my mum seems to like you both and you seem to like bread." Takato said.

"Cool!" Tai exclaimed. "We should make sure it's alright with your mum first though…" He added.

"Yay, bread!" Koromon and Guilmon cheered.

End Chapter 5.

_**This chapter is a fair bit shorter than the others but I thought I'd stop handing out questions for this chapter and add in some fun and games with Calumon. Who doesn't love the little guy? Even Yamaki seems to be getting soft around him. Calumon is such a fun character to write, he's so energetic and can melt any girls heart with his cuteness!**_

_**How will Yamaki act when told about Tai, Davis and Ken? Will he believe their stories? Why does he want to see Impmon and Jeri? (That one's a little obvious though…) Find out next time!**_

_**-DW96**_


	6. Trips down memory lane

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 6: Trips down memory lane.  
**West Shinjuku – Shinjuku Upper High.**

_'Why do they always put me in charge of the Tamers?' _A young brown haired woman sighed mentally. She was sitting at her desk sorting through stacks of papers and grading them.

_'Having Kazu, Kenta, Takato and Rika wasn't so bad. It was only the four of them… But now I have eight Tamers in my class.'_ She thought sadly, putting an aspirin into her mouth and washing it down with water from a glass that was placed away from the papers in the event it toppled over and her students work was drenched.

She moaned when reaching one certain paper. It had scribbles and messy writing all around the sides, some drawings collided with the work that had been done but its owner obviously had no care. _'This is Takato's then…' _She thought, not even needing to look at the name at the top.

Continuing to search through and mark papers, she came to two almost identical papers. Both owners having taken great care when answering questions, and both are written in cursive. Only one had the 'I's dotted with little hearts. _'Jeri and Rika…' _She noted, _'Both of them are really well behaved, except when Rika yells at either Kazu or Henry's bunny.'_

_'Speaking of the devil…' _She thought, coming to one paper that had been scrunched up then unfurled. The name section had been scribbled out and replaced with the name 'Kenta'. _'Kazu…' _She sighed, pressing a finger to her temple in annoyance. The last two papers in the stack were interesting to say the least.

One had the name section scribbled out and replaced with Kazu's name that might've been believable if she was five years old, alas, she wasn't. She was twenty-nine, not that she'd ever tell anyone else that… She looked over the last paper and marked it, going to place it back on the pile, she dropped it and it landed on the ground upside down with huge letters scrawled across the back that read; "Henry smells because he hasn't showered in days. He also kissed a dog."

_'I don't understand how a smart, sensible kid like Henry was paired with such a bad influence as that rabbit-dog thing.' _The woman pondered. _'At least those two new boys are quiet enough… Another thing I don't understand is how a kid a whole two years younger than the rest was placed in my class…'_

The brunette pressed her finger to her temple again. She gathered her pens and various other items into her handbag and closed it up. Looking around she couldn't find anything that she would need to take home so she stood up and walked out of her classroom, glad to finally be going home where she could rest and get rid of her splitting headache.

She walked out the door and turned to continue on down the hall when she was approached by a small purple imp wearing a red neckerchief. "Hey you, lady!" He said, catching her attention.

"Uh… How can I help you? And it's Nami Asaji, not lady." Nami replied.

"Whatever toots…I'm looking for Jeri, have you seen her?" He asked impatiently.

"School was let out half an hour ago; she's probably gone off with her friends by now." She replied, why was this disrespectful little trouble maker looking for a girl like Jeri?

"What!? They left without me! See ya round, toots!" The little imp yelled, sprinting down the hallway. Nami stood there momentarily, seeing a bright flash, followed by hearing the flapping of wings, coming from where the purple demon had run.

"I need a drink..." Nami sighed forlornly.

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building.**

"I never realised how big of a group we are until now…" Kenta stated to all of his gathered friends, new and old.

The green haired boy looked around at the circle of Tamers and DigiDestined, counting each person and Digimon as he saw them. Ken, Wormmon, Davis, Veemon, Tai, Koromon, Yamaru, BlackAgumon, Tahu, BlackGabumon, Henry, Suzie, Lopmon, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Calumon, himself, Guilmon, Takato and Rika. Renamon absent, most likely waiting in the shadows not far away watching over Rika.

"There are twenty-six of us in all, that's including Ryo and Monodramon too." He noted. "About to be twenty-seven."

"That's more than we have back home…" Davis mumbled miserably.

"Wonder if everyone is searching for us yet?" Ken wondered, Wormmon nodding in agreement.

"Hey, it could be like when I first went to the Digital World. I had been there for months when in the real world, barely four minutes had passed." Tai said optimistically.

"I can't believe youse didn't wait for me!" An angered voice called from the sky.

All Tamers and DigiDestined looked up to see a biker with massive purple wings and a bird like mask fly down to land in the middle of the circle. "I'm the one you were all waiting for and yet, you didn't wait for me?" He said as the group all walked into the building through its big glass double doors.

"We figured that you'd come here straight away Impmon!" Calumon said from Jeri's arms.

"Hey, puffball. You know that it's Beelzemon." The demon warned non-threateningly, knowing how easy the little Digimon became scared.

"Silly Impmon!" He cheered.

"So who takes the lift and who takes the stairs?" Yamaru asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tahu replied.

"We can't all fit in the elevator; we'll exceed the weight limit…" The older brother explained, Tahu flicking hair from his eyes.

"Well, Guardromon and I will take the lift!" Kazu said, waltzing towards the metal compartment with metal partner in tow before he was grabbed by the collar by Rika.

"You and rusty can take the stairs, he's way too heavy. No offense Guardromon…" She said while Kazu whined turning and starting up the stairs.

"I'll go with him…" Kenta sighed. "You can take the lift buddy." He said to his pink angelic partner.

"PIpipuhpipi!" He chirped in response.

"I'll take the stairs too, I can just fly up." Beelzemon said.

"Can you take Calumon and me with you please?" Jeri asked the biker like demon lord.

Beelzemon nodded and picked up Jeri in his arms, Calumon wriggling free of Jeri's grasp and sitting on Beelzemon's head. "Fly, fly, fly!" He cheered as Beelzemon took off.

"Guess that should be enough." Ken noted proceeding into the elevator and holding the door open for his friends.

Once everyone was in, Davis hit the 'door close' button. He turned around and gestured for one of the other Tamers to press the button for the floor they needed to go to. Takato taking the hint leant over and hit the button with the number '29' on it. The compartment groaned and started steadily upwards, lights above the doorway lighting up in a different spot as it neared its final destination.

The doors opened with a ding and the Tamers and DigiDestined walked out to see Yamaki holding Beelzemon by the wing. Kazu and Kenta laughing at the demon lord's misfortune.

"Uh… Yamaki, why are you holding Impmon's wing?" Guilmon asked the blonde man who let go of the Digimon's wing, Beelzemon promptly dedigivolving.

"He flew into my office. There is no flying in here…" He replied, his gaze casted over to MarineAngemon. "With the exception of MarineAngemon of course."

"Pipuhpipuh!" He chirped back happily.

"Yamaki! You promised to play with me again!" Calumon cheered excitedly, flying off down the same corridor as last time.

"Riley, show the children to the data extractor please." Yamaki sighed, following the little white fairy down the hall once again.

"Right, this way guys." Riley smiled, walking off towards a seemingly normal door. She opened the door slowly and let the children and Digimon inside.

It was a mostly bland room, dull grey walls and floor with a glass tube on the left of the room. A series of pipes ran from the top of the encasement and ran across to another encasement. Where the pipes met between the two tubes, a console was placed; standing at the console was none other than Henry's father Janyu, one of the original monster makers.

"Greetings kids, who are your new friends Henry?" The blue haired man asked.

"This is Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji." Henry said with a smirk.

"Seriously Henry, who are they?" He asked again.

"Your son isn't joking sir." Koromon interrupted, appearing from Tai's hair.

"But those are just kids from a TV show…" Janyu said in disbelief.

"We're quite real Mr Wong, just from a different dimension." Ken butted in.

"Does everyone know about the TV show?" Davis questioned Henry who nodded.

"My dad and a group of his friends created Digimon years and years ago in this dimension." Henry replied.

"Wow, in our world, Digimon are a product of data from the internet." Tai said.

"Can we please get this over with?" Impmon interrupted, walking over to Janyu who directed him to the tube on the left. Once inside, Janyu sealed the door and walked back to the console.

"Here we go…" Jeri murmured in anticipation.

Janyu begun to type in commands on the console's keyboard as the machine whirred to life. Impmon's body sparked an orange-brown hue as specks of data began to flake away from his body. They passed through the tubes a few at a time and started to re-assemble on the other side. Janyu typed a few more commands into the console and the whirring sound became slightly louder as more data was taken at a time, beginning the re-assemblage process faster than before.

Smoke appeared in the right hand side tube as Impmon's one opened. Janyu glanced back to Jeri before hitting a few more keys in rapid succession. The door on the right tube opened slowly, letting the steam and smoke rush out of it. Irregular footsteps were heard coming out as Jeri started to cry, taking off into the haze.

"LEOMON!" She cried.

"Jer…Oomph!" Leomon mumbled, his Tamer flinging herself into his burly arms, tears of joy cascading over her features.

"I missed you so much Leomon!" She sobbed; the smoke clearing and everyone being able to view the joyous reunion.

"I missed you too Jeri. How did I come back though? The last thing I remember was being deleted by Beelzemon." The lion warrior stated.

"Well you have your murderer to thank for your return." Terriermon said tactlessly.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Impmon brought me back?" Leomon asked astounded.

"I had a little help from the boys here at Hypnos." Impmon joked. "After you died Leomon, Jeri was so sad. I couldn't bear what I had done, let alone live with my mistakes. Can you forgive me?" Impmon asked.

Leomon seemed to take it in for a moment as Jeri decided to speak up. "I was captured by an enemy we called the D-Reaper and Impmon did everything he possibly could to save me Leomon." Jeri said, the lion looked at her and nodded with a grin.

"Of course I'll forgive you." Leomon said as Impmon nodded in thanks.

"Leomon are such nice Digimon. Right Tai?" Agumon asked his best friend and partner, remembering the Leomon that had helped him and his friends when the DigiDestined first arrived in the Digital World to take down Devimon. Tai nodding in agreement, also thinking along the same lines.

A vent crashed down to the floor right in front of the centre console, Calumon flying out of the ventilation shaft giggling. He flew to Leomon and sat on his shoulder, looking to the shaft. Everyone else followed suit when they heard thumping sounds coming from the shaft, Yamaki dropped down to the ground and grumbled inaudibly.

"That's the last time we play adventurer, next time, choose something else." Yamaki glared at the little fairy, he nodded at Leomon who returned the greeting. "I see all went successful then." He noted.

"Yay, next time!" Calumon cheered, extending his ears to their full wingspan.

"Now you lot have some explain…" The blonde started before the console's beeping interrupted him. The screen flashed and the keyboard cackled with energy, Janyu running over to see what was going wrong.

"Something's wrong with the system, it's going to shut down and I don't think I can fix it!" He shouted over the sounds emanating from the machine. Janyu staggered backwards, the screen flashing brightly as all Digimon in the room stood defensively in front of their Tamers, even Renamon who had chosen this moment to appear.

Shouting was heard from the machine. "Gabumon! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fin… aaahhhh!"

The two figures launched out of the screen before it exploded and crashed into Janyu and Yamaki. All four of them groaning in pain as the glass tubes shattered from the shockwaves the explosion had caused.

"That's the last time we let a damned wizard teleport us anywhere." The blonde haired boy groaned.

"I agree. That wasn't a very comfortable landing." His partner replied as he got to his feet.

"Maybe because you landed on me you idiot!" Yamaki yelled; picking his sunglasses up off the floor and putting them back on.

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice on where or what I landed on!" Matt yelled back. "Who do you think you are in that get-up anyways?!"

"I am a government official, so watch your tongue child!" Yamaki hollered.

"Who are you calling a child!?" Matt asked, or rather bellowed in Yamaki's face.

"Matt, please calm down!" Gabumon said, trying to break up the fight to no benefit.

"Gee Matt; you sure do know how to make an entrance." Tai noted with a smirk.

"Wait, Tai?" The younger blonde asked, recognising his friends' voice anywhere.

"You know this buffoon?" Yamaki asked.

"Yeah/ Yes." Matt and Tai both replied.

"I think he meant you Tai…" Matt said smirking.

"You keep on telling yourself that." Tai replied.

"How did you get here Matt?" Davis asked, walking forward to stand near the two older DigiDestined.

"Oh, hey Davis. Some Digimon named Barbamon said that you, Ken and Tai were in trouble and teleported Gabumon and I here. He showed us you three fighting and yeah…" Matt replied.

"That was probably the fight they had with us." Henry said from where he and the Tamers were standing.

Matt turned his head and noticed the other occupants in the room for the first time, a boy clad in complete black clothes except for the yellow coat of arms on his shirt with a BlackAgumon. Another boy with long black hair that fell in front of his left eye standing there with a BlackGabumon. A red haired girl with a Renamon standing next to a blue haired boy with a Terriermon. A little girl stood behind the blue haired boy's legs with a Lopmon. A brown haired girl with her hair put into a side ponytail standing next to a Leomon. Two boys lying on the ground with a Guardromon and a little pink Digimon Matt hadn't seen before. Finally his gaze cast over the last child there, wearing a blue jumper with grey cargo shorts and…

"Not another one with goggles…" Matt complained, eliciting a 'Hey!' from all three goggled boys. Matt laughed along with Rika until he noticed a gold and orange necklace hanging from Tai's neck. "Oh, you got your crest back too?" Matt asked, pulling his out from under his shirt.

"Matt, you never told me you got your crest back!" Gabumon stated.

"Sorry dude, I didn't really have time with all the teleportation and stuff…" Matt said.

"Yeah, Davis' Digivice turned into a D-Arc and it shot out these beams and one turned into my tag and crest. I guess the other one turned into yours then." Tai noted, looking over both his and Matt's crests.

"What's a D-Arc?" Matt asked, confused at the new term.

"These…" Davis said, unclipping his from his pants and holding it out for Matt to examine.

"And all these guys have them too?" The blonde asked.

"Everyone except for you, me and Tai." Ken explained.

Yamaki looked across to Riley and nodded his head; she slipped out of the room to return to her duties while Yamaki approached Janyu. "You can go home if you want. I'll send Suzie home when everyone is done here, Henry can take care of himself." Yamaki said.

"He'll probably go to the park afterwards anyway." Janyu agreed, walking out the door after Yamaki.

"So, uh, what was the point of us coming here if you three aren't actually in trouble? And why are you three here in the first place?" Gabumon asked Agumon, Veemon and Wormmon.

"Ryo is alive and lives here in this dimension." Ken said to the yellow and blue reptile.

"What? How can you be sure?" Matt asked.

"Three years ago, a being called the D-Reaper tried to delete the whole world. Ryo played a vital part in helping us save the world. Afterwards, our Digimon were taken back to the Digital World and our access back was cut-off. It recently opened back up and Takato, Rika, Ryo and I travelled back to get them all." Henry explained, keeping the story short but attempting to fit in all the detail that was needed, leaving out little things like how they had met Yamaru there.

"Typical Ryo, always either getting in the way or trying to save something…" Ken noted.

"Is there ever a universe where something doesn't try to destroy the world…?" Davis mumbled.

_**FIZZHASHASHASH**_

Everyone's eyes turned to where the noise had come from, Jeri. Stunned, Jeri looked around her to see what had made the noise, seeing a light shine from a pocket in her green dress. She reached in and pulled out her yellow rimmed D-Arc, it glowed with light and the static that was once a constant reminder of Leomon's demise was now nowhere to be seen. Instead replaced by the usual black screen that would light up, were she to press a button to activate the compass.

"What's all that about?" Matt questioned.

"Leomon died just before the D-Reaper attack and we just brought him back a few minutes before you appeared." Rika spoke up.

"What, how?"

"With the machine that you just broke…" Takato said, scratching the back of his head weakly.

Matt looked over to the yellow goggled boy and noticed that he had a pale sickly look to him. "Are you okay? You don't look so good…" Matt said, Rika's attention quickly snapping to her 'secret' boyfriend.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Takato said, his eyes flashing black as his body crumpled to the floor.

"Takato! Takato!?" Rika called, everyone rushing towards him to see what had happened.

"If only Joe were here…" Tai grumbled.

"Not again… Takato…" Rika murmured, worried for the goggleheads safety.

"What's up with Chum…? Oh my god, it wasn't a dream! Matt Ishida is actually here!" Kazu yelled, walking over to the circle of Tamers, DigiDestined and Digimon.

"Shut it visor boy!" Rika snapped harshly.

"Remind me to tell you how he knows your name…" Tai whispered to Matt who nodded in reply, the blonde wondering that himself.

**Death…**

"Do you hate me or something?"

"What?"

"You pull me back at the most inconvenient times…" Takato sighed.

"Well, it gets lonely here with just me and anything I happen to have created." Draconius said in a mocking tone.

"I suppose you aren't going to send me back anytime soon?" Takato asked.

"Maybe."

"Why not?" Takato complained.

"Same." Draconius said; managing to keep his mouth completely closed as he said the word.

"What? That made no sense…" Takato said, confused yet again to his god-like alter-egos antics.

"I know I was there…" He replied.

"What are you going on about?" Takato asked, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Don't take that tone with me young man!" Draconius said as he raised his voice.

"You're really weird, you know that?"

"Says the one that's technically talking to himself…" Draconius rebutted.

"Oh…" Takato sighed, defeated and outsmarted by himself. "What now?"

"No clue."

"Can't you send me back? Please? Imagine what everyone is thinking right now, me just randomly collapsing and all." Takato muttered.

"I don't think I want to send you back, in fact, I think I want to take control for a while…" Draconius said smirking.

"You can't do that!" Takato yelled.

"When you least expect it, I'm gonna take over and you can watch!" Draconius said with a smile, Takato's vision flaring up brightly then fading to black.

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building – Hypnos.**

"Wake up Gogglehead…" Rika called softly.

"I still don't know why he just fainted like that…" Henry noted from his position against the wall.

After Takato had fainted he was moved into a room that Yamaki said was there for he, Riley, Tally and any other employees to use when they had to stay and work overnight and needed rest. Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Calumon and Guilmon had all stayed behind to watch him until he woke up. Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Kazu had all gone to take Kenta back home while Yamaru, Tahu, Davis, Ken, Tai and their respective partners had gone out to show Matt around and to tell him about recent events and why they were really here.

"So you said this happened before?" Renamon asked her Tamer.

"Yeah, he asked me out and then fainted before I could answer. He was only out for a few seconds though…" She replied.

"Hmmm… Wait, he asked you out?" Henry asked; Renamon had already known though having watched them from the shadows.

"At least he kept his promise…" Terriermon muttered inaudibly.

"Yeah…" Rika said, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"What did you say?" He questioned.

"Uh… yeah." She stammered. "Now can we please talk about something else? And don't mention a word to anyone little rabbit or we'll have to rename you road kill…" Rika warned.

Terriermon gulped, "My lips are sealed… Uh-oh…" Terriermon said, his ears standing up. Renamon's fur stood on end as she spun around to face the doorway as Guilmon turned viral and started to snarl intensely.

"What is it Renamon?" Rika asked, knowing what it might possibly be anyways.

"I smell a Digimon." Terriermon said, sure enough, three D-Arcs started to beep continuously.

"We can't leave Takato here… the others will have to handle this one." Henry said to Terriermon, his words also snapping Guilmon back to normal. Renamon turned to Rika, the redhead bit her bottom lip before nodding, signalling that it was okay.

"Let's just hope Davis doesn't do anything stupid." Terriermon sighed.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai!" He giggled.

"When's goggly boy going to wake up Rika?" Calumon asked, his hand resting on his mouth.

"I don't know Calumon. We just have to wait." She replied confidently.

**Shinjuku Park.**

"This place seems strangely familiar…" Matt noted he and Gabumon following Davis, Yamaru and Tahu's lead through the park on the way to a bio emergence.

"This place is the exact same as yours, only you don't exist here. We're in Shinjuku." Yamaru informed the slightly older and taller boy.

"Oh, I've been here before. TK and I were only little though, my grandma used to live out here before she moved to the country side." Matt said.

"We're coming up to the Digital Field; put your glasses and or goggles on." Davis said, sliding his goggles down over his eyes.

"Digital Field?" Matt asked, reaching into his pockets and feeling around, finding a pair of sunglasses and putting them on.

"It's like a fog that comes from the Digital World, it's a Tamers job to delete the Digimon before it can break free of the field and cause damage to the city. Since Davis is technically a Tamer now; Ken and I decided we would tag along and help him." Tai informed his oldest friend.

"Cool…" Matt said as they all ran through the fog, appearing in the middle and seeing nothing just yet.

"Here is comes…" BlackGabumon warned.

"You mean they." Gabumon corrected as two egg shaped Digimon appeared. "They're DigiTamamon!" He exclaimed, remembering the time he had fought one back when Tai had disappeared from the Digital World after MetalGreymon had defeated Etemon, only for him to return later as MetalEtemon and kill SaberLeomon in front of Joe and Mimi.

**"Nightmare Syndrome!"**

**"Nightmare Syndrome!"**

The two identical blasts of darkness shot towards the humans and Digimon while they had been distracted, everyone dodging just in time. "You ready to go on a trip down memory lane, Gabumon?" Matt asked, pulling out his Digivice.

"Ready." He replied. Matt nodded; a determined look crossed his face as his Digivice started to chime.

**"Gabumon, Digivolve to…**

Gabumon's body took on a quadruped form as his fur skin coat covered his whole body, his fur tail whipped out from his lower back. Spikes that looked like the same blue over lighter blue striped pattern of his fur appeared on his shoulder blades.

**Garurumon!"**

Matt's crest shone with an amazing baby blue light that reacted with his Digivice, Digivolving Garurumon to the Ultimate level.

**"Garurumon, Digivolve to…**

The quadruped wolf reared up on his hind legs, scars appeared on his chest and face as brass knuckles appeared on his fists, a belt across his that flung across his torso and left shoulder completing that section of the bipedal wolf. Tattered jeans held up by a spiked belt emerged and covered his legs, a spiked shoulder pad materialising on his left shoulder on top of the belt. Kneepads appeared on his jeans with the right one gaining a set of spikes.

**WereGarurumon!" **He howled.

"Tahu, this is your first proper battle. Are you ready?" Yamaru asked his younger brother.

"Please, I was born ready." He boasted positively, drawing a card out and swiping it through his D-Arc, the card cackling as the device read it's data. "DIGI-MODIFY! Digivolution activate!" He called.

**"BlackGabumon, Digivolve to…**

BlackGabumon underwent almost the exact same Digivolution process as Gabumon. But instead of just transforming in a flash of light, his form was encased inside of a grey data sphere, his body lined over with gridlines. Where a normal Garurumon was a dark blue, he was black, where a normal Garurumon was light blue, he was grey. An all-round darker version of his fellow Garurumon.

**BlackGarurumon!"**

"Now, it's our turn! You can never have too much firepower!" Davis shouted. "DIGI-MODIFY! Digiegg of courage activate!"

**"Veemon, Armour Digivolve to…**

The pillar of fire rose around Veemon once again shaping him into the all-mighty Flamedramon.

**Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"**

The two wolves and the lizard stood their ground in front of the two eggs, each waiting for the other to make the first move. "This is like the start of a bad joke…" Agumon noted, Tai chuckling in response.

"I'm too hot-headed for this waiting stuff. **Flame Knuckle!**" Flamedramon's fists caught fire. He punched them into the air, sending small fireballs towards the DigiTamamon on the left who cackled shrilly when he closed himself up, effectively blocking the attack.

"An all-out barrage of attacks is useless here. You need to attack the inside of the shell, that's their weak spot!" Matt called out to the three Digimon.

"Let's focus on attacking one at a time then." BlackGarurumon growled, rushing forwards with WereGarurumon and Flamedramon in tow. WereGarurumon took the lead and jumped behind the DigiTamamon, forcing him to turn around as well.

**"Garuru Kick!"** He yelled, swinging his foot across the Digimon's shell and spinning him around for Flamedramon or BlackGarurumon to finish him off.

**"Fire Roc…"**

**"Nightmare Syndrome!"**

**"Howling Blaster!"**

Flamedramon was knocked aside by the other DigiTamamon's 'Nightmare Syndrome' attack. Flying across the Digital Field and slamming into a tree. BlackGarurumon had launched his attack straight after and successfully struck the DigiTamamon, forcing him to burst into data which Flamedramon quickly absorbed to recover from the attack.

"These cards should help out a little…" Tahu muttered, selecting two cards and handing them to Davis who swiped them both through.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Strength, activate! WarGreymon's Brave Shield, activate!"

Flamedramon felt the power pump through his body, psyching him up as WarGreymon's shield emblazoned with the crest of courage appeared in his hands. He Frisbee'd the shield right at the DigiTamamon, who dodged right into WereGarurumon's way with no way of closing himself up quick enough.

**"Wolf Claw!"**

WereGarurumon plunged his claw straight into the DigiTamamon's shell, the Digimon's body turning to data around his hand. He looked to Matt for what to do next, did he absorb it? Did he let it float away?

"Absorbing the data seems horrible but that's the way this dimension works. I don't like it either but it makes our Digimon stronger and this way the data just doesn't float around endlessly, the Tamers mentioned something about it being like a burial for the Digimon." Tai placed a hand on Matt's shoulder to reassure him. They had seen plenty of their friends turned to data right in front of them and they had erased countless Digimon as well. But never before had they ever absorbed the data.

"Thanks Tai," Matt said. "It's okay WereGarurumon."

WereGarurumon floated into the air, DigiTamamon's data flowing into his body and making him stronger. He flashed white and turned back into Gabumon, Matt's Digivice shook in his hands. "What's happening?" He asked.

"Only the D-Arcs can convert data in the way they do," Ken started to say before Matt's Digivice took on a familiar but different shape. It was a baby blue with white buttons and ring around the screen. Matt turned it around in his hands and noticed a slot for swiping cards through on the right side like Davis and Tahu had done. But on the left side of the device there was an unknown slot to even Yamaru.

"I've never seen that on any style of D-Arc before, usually they only differ in colour but you get a whole new addition." The black garbed boy pondered.

"Your crest," Ken pointed out.

"What about it?" Matt asked.

"It looks like your crest can fit in there…" Wormmon responded.

Matt placed his crest at the entrance to the left side of his new Digivice, slowly sliding it in. He stopped about halfway before Yamaru interrupted.

"Stop!" He called, Matt obliging. "I figured out what it's for. When we make our partners digivolve to the ultimate level, we need a special blue card. You just simply need to place your crest in there and blam, instant WereGarurumon." He finished, proud of himself for his discovery.

"Cool, what do we call it then?" Gabumon asked.

"Let's call it a 'D-Crest'!" Tai exclaimed.

"D-Crest?" Agumon echoed.

"Yeah! It's like a D-Arc but also uses the power of the crests." He explained, Davis and DemiVeemon, having dedigivolved because of the use of more than one card which he wasn't used to just yet, agreeing that it was a suitable name.

"Hey, Tai… Are you jealous that I only just got here and managed to get a whole new Digivice before you did and you've been here how long?" Matt teased the brunette.

"Shut up! Agumon and I just let you have that battle for old times' sake! We'll take the next one and then we'll be Tamer and partner. You just wait and see!" Tai remonstrated, the whole group chuckling as they walked off further into the park.

_'Hmmm… Something about all these Digimon seems strangely familiar to me…' _Agumon pondered.

End Chapter 6.

_**This chapter should make up for the last one being slightly short. (D-Crest being my own creation and not taken from anyone else…) So Matt turns up and gains a whole new style of D-Arc, when will the sleeping gogglehead decide to wake up? What is the link between all the Digimon Agumon had referred to? Where the hell is Ryo? What do the Demon Lords plan to do now?**_

_**Who knows…? Oh, wait… I do. Hahah…**_

_**-DW96**_


	7. Tai Kamiya's D-Crest

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 7: Tai Kamiya's D-Crest.  
**Odaiba – Streets of Odaiba.  
**  
_'Stupid Tai… Where is he? Maybe Matt knows…'_

A girl walked the streets of Odaiba at a slow, comfortable pace, looking for the none other than the original gogglehead, Tai Kamiya. The yellow button up shirt she wore and her shoulder length orange hair dancing with the wind as she walked to find the wild haired boy. She sighed, sliding her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she stopped at the corner of the street. She looked right and saw nothing, when she looked left however, she saw a familiar sight.

Kari Kamiya, Tai's younger sister, was approaching her with a worried look on her face. "Hey Kari, what wrong?" She asked concerned for the girl who she liked to treat as a sister.

"Hey Sora," The brown haired girl greeted. "I'm worried about Tai. Mum and I haven't seen or heard from him in two days. He said something about going to Ken's with Davis before he left so that's where I'm heading." She explained

"Yeah, they were planning a get together, I went to Ken's and his mother said he went camping. Tai and Davis had shown up there though." Sora replied, seeing the glum look on Kari's face Sora decided to go with Kari to see if they could find him. "I was just going to Matt's to see if he knew where they were. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Kari replied, a smile returning to her face once again. "Do you think that they might've gone with Ken?" She suggested as the two girls walked across the road after checking no cars were coming towards them.

"They would've told someone if they had gone with Ken. And I think Ken might've wanted to get away from Davis for a little bit." Sora chuckled.

"Seems like Davis is stuck in a bro-mance." Kari said as both girls erupted into laughter, rounding a street corner and seeing an apartment complex. A boy around Kari's age was walking towards the apartment complex from the other direction. His messy blonde hair was covered by a white bucket hat with an orange hamster with bat-like wings on top.

"TK!" Kari called out, the boy looking up from the ground and noticing the two girls.

"Oh, hey guys." He greeted.

"Where are Gatomon and Biyomon?" The orange hamster asked.

"Biyomon is shopping with my mother." Sora said smiling.

"Gatomon is at home sleeping probably…" Kari said. "Where were you off to TK?"

"I was on my way to Matt and Dad's why?" He replied.

"Well we were looking for Tai and Davis. No one I've asked has seen them in two days at the least." Sora said glumly.

"So you came to see if Matt knew?" TK asked, holding the apartment lobby door open for the two girls.

"Yeah," Sora replied as the three of them made their way to the stairs, proceeding up them one at a time.

"Why are you coming to see Matt and your dad for?" Kari questioned.

"I told Matt that I was going to visit him today to catch up. We were going to walk around Odaiba until Dad got home." He replied with a grin.

"Seems like you two are going to have fun, we won't take too long." Sora promised.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm curious as to where they are too. Let's hope Matt has seen them." TK replied. "Here we are; apartment number eight." TK grinned, bending down and lifting up the mat to pick up the spare key. He placed the silver key into the lock and turned it, satisfied upon hearing the clunk. After putting the key back he opened the door and let the girls walk in first.

"Such a gentleman, TK…" Kari giggled, TK blushing as he followed them inside.

"Matt!" He called out. "He's probably asleep…" He sighed after hearing no reply. "His room is this way I think." TK muttered to himself.

"He's not here!" Patamon exclaimed, looking around Matt's room and finding his bed sheets ruffled and his notepad on the floor.

"His room may be messy, but it's still cleaner than Tai's…" Kari mumbled.

"Where could he have gone?" Sora asked.

"I have no idea. Oh what's this?" TK asked, picking up a hastily written note from the desk.

**TK,**

**I know I promised to hang out with you today but Tai, Davis and Ken are stuck in another dimension. They're in a lot of trouble, I'll try to come back as soon as possible so we can re-schedule.**

**Matt.**

"I think I found out where Tai, Davis and Matt are…" TK said.

"What? Where are they?" Kari asked frantically.

"They're with Ken." He replied.

"Why didn't they tell anyone?" Sore wondered.

"Ken didn't go camping at all; he was about to when something happened. Whatever it was that happened took Tai and Davis with him to another Dimension." TK explained, Kari and Sora's jaws dropping in amazement.

"Another dimension? How did Matt get dragged into it then?" Sora wondered. "What if they can't get back?" She worried.

"I'm not sure; he just said that Tai, Davis and Ken were in trouble in another dimension and that he'd be back soon." TK clarified, handing the note to Kari.

"There's only three people that I know of that could help us find them." Kari said, turning on her heel and walking out of the apartment, followed closely by TK, Patamon and Sora.

**Shinjuku Park – Guilmon's Hideout.**

"So Matt," Tai started to get his friends attention. "We had to lie to you back at the government place about why we were here."

"Why did you do that? Ryo's not alive?" Matt questioned remorsefully. He had hoped so dearly that Ryo was alive and well so one day they could apologize for what they had put him through without telling him.

"No, he's very much alive." Yamaru reassured, picking Matt's spirits up again.

"We're really here because Milleniummon is trying to come back again." Ken said.

"Who's Milleniummon?" Tahu asked his brother, flicking hair out of his vision.

"A very powerful Digimon that could destroy everything. Ryo used to live in the same world as the DigiDestined, he disappeared after fighting Milleniummon and they all thought that he was dead when really he was just taken here." Yamaru replied.

"So he's back and you came here to stop him." Matt said, looking to Ken and Davis.

"Yeah but we have to find Ryo, we should've asked Yamaki to contact him for us…" Davis sighed, completely forgetting that the blonde haired man could get in contact with the boy.

"I don't see why you had to lie to me though…" Matt mumbled.

"Ryo's kept Milleniummon a secret from the Tamers and we will too until the time absolutely calls for it." Yamaru stated.

"We're gonna be here for a while then…" Matt noted. "Let's just hope people don't go crazy and think we're dead." He chuckled.

"What's up Agumon?" Tai asked, walking towards the small dinosaur sitting outside on the steps.

"I was just thinking Tai…" He replied.

"Don't strain yourself," Tai joked as he sat down next to him. "What about?"

"All of these Digimon that have appeared in the last few days are similar in one way or another..." He said.

"How so?" Tai asked, trying to find a link between them.

"Think about it, we've battle against a Devimon and a DigiTamamon before." He started. "BlackAgumon said that he fought against a WarGreymon and that Ryo fought a Stingmon." Agumon finished.

"That's probably the most intricate thing you've thought about in a long time." Tai teased, poking Agumon in the ribs.

"S-stop it Tai! That t-t-tickles!" Agumon laughed leaning too far forwards and bouncing down the stone steps, Tai cringing slightly with each time Agumon hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" DemiVeemon asked, hearing the commotion and walking out in time to see Agumon fall down. "If you want to roll down the hill, you're supposed to do it on the grass!" He giggled, rolling down the hill beside the steps.

"Two kinds of people…" Tai mumbled.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

D-Arcs and D-Crests beep away, signalling yet another bio emergence within the space of only an hour or so. "Are they usually this close together?" Matt asked.

"Not really, it's only on rare occasions." Yamaru replied, bringing up his compass and running out of the utilitarian shed.

"We're gonna get this one Matt!" Tai exclaimed, calling out for Agumon to follow and running after Yamaru.

"And we'll be there watching you fail! C'mon Gabumon!" Matt called.

"You too BlackGarurumon!" Tahu yelled, jumping onto his still digivolved partners back with BlackAgumon.

"Let's go Ken!" Davis tried to encourage his friend.

"Sorry Davis, I just can't handle deleting anymore Digimon. I did that so much when I was the emperor and even afterwards. They're just confused after coming to a new world; if they were trying to directly kill me then I'd have no choice but they aren't. There are plenty of other Tamers." Ken stated sternly, not moving from his position making Davis sigh.

"I'll stay with you then!" He said.

"Wormmon! Come roll down the hill!" DemiVeemon called from outside.

"Just humour him…" Ken said, his worm-like partner nodding in response.

"Do you think Ryo will forgive us?" Davis asked, sliding down the wall to sit on the hard floor.

"It might take some time but I think he will." Ken replied, hearing DemiVeemon and Wormmon laughing from outside the shack that was once a big red saurian's home.

**Odaiba – Izumi Household.**

"Hello ma'am, is Izzy home?" Sora asked.

"Why yes, he's just in his room. Go on in, he'll be glad to see some friends." Izzy's mother replied with a smile as the three DigiDestined walked inside and headed down a hallway towards his room.

"You woke me up to visit Izzy?" A white and purple cat yawned from beside Kari.

"It was a good thing we ran into my mum; otherwise we'd have to have gone across the city just to get Biyomon." Sora noted, her partner flying just above her head so she didn't hit the ceiling.

"I like shopping with your mum Sora." Biyomon said tranquilly, making Sora smile.

"You're so lazy Gatomon! You need to get up groove a little more!" Patamon cheered from TK's head.

"Says the one who isn't walking…" Gatomon grumbled, Kari and TK laughing.

"Hey Izzy." Kari greeted the red haired boy who had his back turned to them, most likely typing away at his computer.

"Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here?" Izzy asked, no one having visited him in ages.

"HI SORA!" A shrill call came from somewhere in the room, Sora knowing that voice from anywhere.

"Hey Mimi." She replied as she walked over to Izzy's computer to see the girls face up on the screen.

"I was just talking to Izzy and you all showed up! Do I have news for all of you!" She cheered excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What would that be?" Kari asked.

"Mama and Papa are moving us back to Japan!" She squealed.

"That's great Mimi! Now you can go places with us instead of just the Digital World." TK exclaimed, excited that his friend was moving back after a long time of living in America.

"Yeah, and I can take you shopping! Seriously kiddo, green jumper _and _green pants? It was cute when you were little but now it's just… Yucky…" She said, TK sweat dropping as Kari and Izzy snickered from the other side of the room.

"Anyway, so what brings you guys here?" Izzy asked.

"Well Tai and Davis hadn't been seen in two days so I decided to see if Ken knew where they were. Ken's mum said that he had gone camping two days ago and that Tai and Davis had appeared at her house. After that no one else had seen them so I went to see if Matt knew, I ran into Kari and TK and we went to Matt's and found this." Sora said, Kari handing the note to Izzy who read it over a few times.

"It seems like Matt didn't leave at the same time they did. But to travel to another dimension completely… There would have had to have been some major digital phenomenons happen to take Matt across to another world completely." Izzy noted, reaching under his bed and pulling out his laptop. He opened it and started to type away.

"Oh, no. Not geek mode again…" Mimi sighed.

"Maybe it wasn't the result of something Digital…?" Izzy mumbled, Tentomon striding into the room at this current time.

"Where were you?" Patamon asked him.

"I was eating Izzys' mum's cooking! It's so delicious, she's a great cook." Tentomon said happily.

"Can't be worse than my mum…" Kari noted.

"Maybe if I scan for digital activity from the past few days… Prodigious! I got it!" Izzy exclaimed. He turned his laptop around to show his friends what he had discovered. "The two locations you see on my screen are both Ken's and Matt's bedrooms. There was a high level of data from Ken's computer and also from in front of Matt's wardrobe." He stated.

"Why is the one in Matt's room a higher reading?" TK asked.

"Ken, Tai and Davis disappeared when Ken was probably going to the Digital World and it went wrong. If what Sora said is true, about no one else seeing them after Ken's mum, then that means they were accidentally pulled through with Ken. Matt's disappearance was the result of a high level Digimon taking he and Gabumon there." He replied.

"So what do we do about it? Can we bring them back at all?" Mimi probed.

"I guess I could make a program with Gennai's help…" Izzy mumbled, turning his laptop back around and typing away at the keyboard yet again.

"Maybe we could ask Azulongmon?" Gatomon suggested.

"That's a great idea, but we'd have to gather everyone and tell them all so they don't think we've disappeared too." Kari replied.

"I'm coming too!" Mimi called.

"Of course, we'll have you there if Izzy will bring his laptop." Sora said with a grin.

"No, I mean I'll go to the Digital World with Palmon and we'll exit through in your area. Then we can actually be there!" She cheered.

"Why haven't we ever thought about that before?" Izzy questioned no one in particular.

"Maybe because I'm just smarter than you." Mimi winked at the redhead who sweat dropped and blushed at the same time.

"And here I was thinking all of our adventures were over!" Biyomon said to Sora.

"Not even close." Sora replied with a huge grin. _'Now I can get that stupid Tai…'_

**Black Ocean World.**

"Do you think they will be able to handle this many Digimon at once?" A long red serpent Digimon questioned his Wizard partner.

"It will be a challenge, that's for sure. The DigiDestined are strong but they will need to progress along a little faster if we ever want to escape this damned place." Barbamon replied.

"How many Digimon did you two send exactly?" Daemon asked.

"Last time we sent two Digimon. This time we sent three: An Agunimon, a MetalSeadramon and a Myotismon." Leviamon replied.

"You just love to mess with them, don't you?" Lucemon asked his cohorts.

"I figured sending Digimon the DigiDestined have battled before would give us a tad bit of amusement while we're stuck here." Leviamon cackled.

"Indeed." Barbamon echoed.

"I don't ever remember them fighting an Agunimon." Lilithmon noted.

"It's also fun to throw in something they've never encountered before." Leviamon explained.

"This should be entertaining." Lucemon grumbled.

**Shinjuku Park.**

"I'm feeling funny Matt." Gabumon said.

"It's probably because you're a tamed Digimon now." BlackGarurumon growled.

"What do you mean? How is that any different?" Gabumon questioned his darker evolution.

"It's just you sensing the Digimon. I can feel it too, there's three really powerful Digimon up ahead." BlackAgumon said.

"We can take 'em! Right Matt?" Tai boasted.

"Right."

"Goggles on!" Tai called as he ran into the Digital Field. Yamaru, Tahu and Matt putting on sunglasses.

"Looks like my theory was right Tai!" Agumon exclaimed, pointing to two of the Digimon that were just standing and floating there motionless.

"That's MetalSeadramon and Myotismon!" Matt exclaimed.

"This isn't even remotely funny…" Tai growled. "Ready to go MetalGreymon, Agumon?"

"I've been ready for years!" Agumon exclaimed. Tai clutched his Digivice tightly and held it out towards Agumon, the bright light that accompanied evolution shone from Agumon's body.

**"Agumon, Digivolve to…**

Agumon grew taller until Tai only reached up to his ankles, hair excluded. His claws on his hands and feet became sharper as dark blue slashes crossed over his now orange body. A skull like helmet with three horns appeared over his head as he called out his new forms name in a deeper voice that was more of a growl.

**Greymon!"**

Tai's crest shone a bright orange, his Digivice lighting up once again.

**"Greymon, Digivolve to…**

Greymon's right arm was replaced with a robotic version of it, the hand at the end was able to launch out of place and strike it's opponent. His bone helmet was now metallic as well, red hair flowing out the back until it stopped just above his tattered purple wings. A chest plate appeared on his torso as metal plates were attached to random parts on his tail.

**MetalGreymon!"**

"You ready BlackAgumon?" Yamaru asked the black dinosaur.

"Naturally." He replied.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Matrix Evolution, activate!" Yamaru called, swiping a blue card through his black D-Arc, the energy cackling and making smoke appear on BlackAgumon's form.

_**Matrix Digivolution.**_

**"BlackAgumon, Matrix Digivolve to…**

Without the use of a data sphere, BlackAgumon's body grew to the size of MetalGreymon as his flesh started to peel away, leaving only the bone structure. His still beating heart was visible through the rib-cage of the behemoth, two fish-like missiles, one blue and one green, materialised on his back.

**SkullGreymon…" **He moaned menacingly.

"He…turns into SkullGreymon?" Tai stammered, remembering the time he had forced his partner to digivolve to the ultimate level and then again when Agumon had been captured by Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor.

"It's his natural evolution, he doesn't go to Greymon either." Yamaru said.

"Why not?" Tai questioned under the assumption that all Agumon became Greymon.

"Digimon have multiple evolution lines here. BlackAgumon goes to DarkTyrannomon, then SkullGreymon and it ends when we biomerge to BlackWarGreymon." He explained.

"You ready to get in there BlackGarurumon? BlackGarurumon…?" Tahu said, turning around to see BlackGabumon. "Oh… You ran out of energy." He sighed.

"Looks like it's just us then… This isn't going to be easy at all, MetalSeadramon is a mega level." Tai muttered as Myotismon took a step forward and drew his crimson whip.

**"Crimson Lightning!"** He called, striking MetalGreymon with the whip but doing only minor damage to the unfazed behemoth.

**"Giga Blaster!" **MetalGreymon retaliated, opening his chest plate and firing out two fish-like missiles straight towards the vampire Digimon.

**"River of Power!" **MetalSeadramon sent a blast of energy out of his nose cannon and disintegrated the two missiles.

**"Giga Blaster!"**

**"Double Dark Shot…"**

SkullGreymon moaned as four missiles headed straight towards the vampire who was deleted without even making an effort to dodge.

_'It's like he didn't want to dodge it…' _Matt thought.

"Absorb it MetalGreymon!" Tai yelled to his gargantuan partner.

"Right!" He said, but before he could the Agunimon absorbed every last bit of it.

"Damn it." Tai cursed in annoyance.

Agunimon smirked and jumped back behind MetalSeadramon who had been charging his attack in everyone's distraction. **"River of Power!"**

**"Tri Beam!"**

A golden triangular beam intercepted MetalSeadramon's attack, cancelling both attacks out, Rapidmon flying into the battle beside the two huge saurian monsters.

"Lucky thing Henry let me come and battle!" Rapidmon cheered. "I'm stuck without being modified though…" He said more seriously.

"Attack all at once!" Yamaru shouted.

**"Curse Breath…"** SkullGreymon moaned, a dark aura flying from his mouth and pounding against the metallic serpents skin.

**"Giga Blaster!"**

**"Rapid Fire!"**

The two missile based attacks finishing off the MetalSeadramon, his body slowly fizzling away into data. Agunimon rushed forwards and started to absorb the data before MetalSeadramon's body had even disappeared completely, to Tai's, Yamaru's and Matt's horror.

"He didn't even care that he was working with him…" Matt grumbled angrily.

"He had planned it from the beginning, to absorb them and make himself stronger, he didn't even have the courtesy to let him go completely…" Tai mumbled, fists clenching in anger as his nail dug into his palms.

"He doesn't even have a care in the world… This has to end… The amount of Digimon that are appearing is ridiculous, hopefully this is the last battle in a long time." Yamaru said, SkullGreymon flashing white and turning back to his rookie form, MetalGreymon doing the same.

"Are you ready Agumon?"

"Ready Tai."

"How about you Gabumon? Are you well enough for one more today?"

"Of course Matt."

D-Crest, D-Arc and Digivice glowed with energy as three Digimon prepared to become Mega level.

"BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!" Matt and Yamaru called, the words coming to Matt as naturally as breathing. Yamaru threw his D-Arc to his chest, Matt placing his crest inside before doing the same thing.

**"Gabumon, Biomerge to…**

Matt's body fell back down onto Gabumon's as they flashed through each of Gabumon's form. Garurumon, WereGarurumon and ending up on a metallic, quadruped wolf. His tail turned into a sharp blade as wings appeared from out of his shoulder blades. Missile ports scattered around his body became loaded as he called his name in the dual voices of Matt and Gabumon.

**MetalGarurumon!"**

"BlackAgumon, Biomerge to…

Yamaru fell back onto his partner as yet again they turned into the unstoppable BlackWarGreymon.

**BlackWarGreymon!"**

**"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to…"**

Agumon underwent the same process as Gabumon had done, flashing through each of his evolution stages and ending up on the bipedal Dragon Man Digimon.

**WarGreymon!"**

**"Pyro Darts!"**

Agunimon roared, small flames firing out from the top of his gloves and soaring towards the three mega level Digimon who dodged in time.

"This feels weird… But awesome!" MetalGarurumon said in Matt's voice. "Gee Tai, I'm beating you at everything lately!" He chuckled.

"We can take him out pretty easily if we work together and we do it quickly." BlackAgumon said.

"I have an idea." Yamaru replied, BlackWarGreymon dodging another round of flaming darts.

"Tell us already!" WarGreymon roared.

**"Pyro Tornado!"** Agunimon started to spin in circles, fire spinning up around him and attempting to pull the Digimon inside.

_'We're lucky the Digital Field hasn't lowered yet…' _Tai thought.

"Remember when you and MetalGarurumon were fighting VenomMyotismon?" Yamaru asked the other Dragon Man Digimon, recalling some of the episodes he had actually seen of the show.

"Yeah, what about it?" WarGreymon replied, trying not to be sucked inside.

"We should use the same tactic we did back then. Agunimon isn't as strong as VenomMyotismon even with the data he just absorbed, so he shouldn't be able to break free!" Gabumon yelled as the tornado stopped and Agunimon instantly sent out another volley of darts.

**"Pyro Darts!"**

**"G Cross Freezer!"**

MetalGarurumon's weapon compartments opened up and missiles shot out of his body and swarmed towards Agunimon who attempted to dodge, the missiles just changing course to follow him. They impacted against his body and froze him in place.

**"Terra Force!"**

**"Terra Destroyer!"**

The two balls of positive and negative emotions flew towards the Agunimon just as he broke free of his icy prison, it was too late for him to dodge as the blasts consumed him, shaking the area but doing no damage to the actual park since the Digital Field was still up.

"Well I guess I wasn't needed much after all…" Rapidmon said.

WarGreymon flew down and absorbed Agunimon's data, Tai's Digivice changing shape. MetalGarurumon flew over towards Tai only to witness him disappear in a flash of light.

"Tai!" Matt called out.

"What?" Tai answered, flying over to MetalGarurumon.

"WarGreymon?" Gabumon said confused.

"Huh? Oh… Wait!" Tai exclaimed, realizing he and Agumon had merged together. Tai glanced around from inside his orange data sphere and noticed the crest of courage encircling around him. "Hey Matt, is the crest of friendship floating around you?" He asked from inside WarGreymon.

"Uh… Yeah. It's pretty cool!" Matt exclaimed, looking out from his data sphere and seeing it for the first time.

"That's strange…" Yamaru stated from BlackWarGreymon's body.

"How?" Agumon asked.

"Ours is just pitch black. Except for the light our data sphere gives off, but yeah…" Yamaru noted.

"Maybe it is because of their crests then…" Matt noted as he Tai and Yamaru dedigivolved.

Agumon ran up to Tai and they both embraced into a hug. "That was so cool Tai!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"It felt amazing sharing my power with you Matt." Gabumon said as Matt rubbed his fur.

"So you two are Tamers as well now…" Someone said from behind.

The four boys and their Digimon turned around to see Ken, Davis, Henry, Rika and Takato, all with their respective partners. Rapidmon having flown off to meet up with Henry.

"Yeah, and we even get new Digivices." Tai smirked, pulling out his auburn D-Crest with white ring and buttons and holding it out. Matt mimicking his actions so the Tamers could go over them.

"What are those other slots for?" Rika asked.

"It's so they can place their crests inside. They don't need blue cards like we do." Tahu said.

"That sucks so much!" Rika complained.

"When I digivolved with Gabumon, I placed my crest inside as well. I didn't mean to, it just happened…" Matt informed everyone.

"That must be how you biomerge then…" Henry noted.

"How are you feeling now?" Tai asked Takato, remembering how the boy had fainted a few hours before.

"Fine, I honestly don't know why that happens." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"It could have been because of the amount of people in the room making it all hot and stuffy." Yamaru said, looking to Takato.

"Or it could've been Guilmon's breath!" Rapidmon quipped, dedigivolving to Terriermon and landing on Henry's head.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai!"

"My breath smells like bread!" Guilmon exclaimed happily.

"Are you serious right now?" Davis asked in disbelief at the Digimon's attitude mirroring DemiVeemon's almost exactly.

"Yeah, smell!" Guilmon said, breathing in Davis's face, making the brunette pinch his nose.

"That's disgusting…" He muttered, getting laughter from all around.

"Well, we better head back. Yamaki still wants us to explain some things, like why you are all here and he'll probably find out that you two became Tamers." Rika said, glancing at Tai and Matt.

End Chapter 7.

_**This chapter turned out just how I wanted it to. Five Digimon, two bio emergences and another new D-Crest. What a day it's been! Seems like the Demon Lords clarified Agumon's theory for us too. Another plot enters the storyline as Sora, Kari, TK, Izzy and Mimi plan to tell everyone about the four DigiDestined boys going missing, they'll probably treat it as an emergency too, not knowing that Matt, Tai, Davis and Ken aren't actually in any trouble. Yet…**_

_**Takato still doesn't remember anything that happens when Draconius gets bored. When will Draconius take over Takato's body? What will he do? Where the heck is Ryo?**_

_**Again, I'm the only one who knows... ;)**_

_**I'll try to respond to reviews as well, I enjoy hearing everyone's opinions, good or bad.**_

_**-DW96**_


	8. Azulongmon's regret Ryo's choice

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 8: Azulongmon's regret, Ryo's choice.  
**Digital World – Plane of the sovereigns.**

Ryo and Cyberdramon sat in a spot familiar from the Digimon TV show. The same spot where BlackWarGreymon had destroyed one of the destiny stones and Azulongmon first appeared to try and convince him to stop.

"Why have you called us Azulongmon?"

"Because the sovereigns are in need of your help once more Ryo Akiyama." The blue serpentine dragon responded.

"Do I have a choice this time?" Ryo spat, still mad at Azulongmon for his memories he has slowly regained over his life as a Tamer.

"I see you've started to remember…" Azulongmon noted glumly.

"You needn't have lied to me. You didn't have to give me false hope that I might have gotten a partner those two times, it was even worse that one already had a partner and the other one was planned on having a different partner." Ryo said, turning away from Azulongmon and looking off into the distance.

"I've spent a lot of time alone with Cyberdramon to think and I started to remember some of the battles I had to go through…" He continued. "But that tournament was the last straw, I left my family and friends behind because I didn't want to be used again. I didn't want you to end up having to take Monodramon away from me…" He tried not to let the tears that had welled up in his eyes fall down his face, failing when one single, salty tear managed to escape.

"What we did was wrong Ryo, but you were the only one who could defeat Milleniummon. We couldn't risk you saying no." Azulongmon stated, flying around to be in front of the brown haired boy who simply turned away once more, his partner eyeing the dragon threateningly.

"If you had told me it was to save a whole other world and possibly other dimensions I would've said yes. Who would've said no in the first place." Ryo spat, the conversation topic bringing up bad memories.

"We were wrong to lie to you and I see that now, but the sovereigns need your help one more time. I understand if you are weary in your decision to take this on." Azulongmon explained, obviously Ryo not accepting of his apology.

"What do you want me to help with?" He asked, obliging to take on the mission. "But no secrets this time Azulongmon." He warned.

"Do you remember the young Ichijouji boys?" Azulongmon asked.

"Of course I remember them. Sam and Ken, why?"

"When you and Ken beat Milleniummon for the second time, he released the Dark Spores which were intended for you but Ken took them instead. Correct?" He asked.

"I remember that, he tried to attack me with them so I would join up with him and become his partner." Ryo recalled the events from his blanked memories.

"Those Dark Spores managed to take Ken's negative emotions, mainly the ones of you supposedly dying and his brother's death, to turn him into the Digimon Emperor. When the Dark Spores were released from his body by his sadness over his partner's death, they flew across the Digital World for a while, harmlessly passing by things." Azulongmon said, forcing Ryo to remember how he had found out about Sam's death from the TV show, after which he spent mourning.

"So you want me to find and destroy them?" Ryo asked, trying to guess where things were going.

"No. Have you ever wondered why Zhuquiaomon hates humans so much? Why he detests the fact that humans are needed for the prosperity of the Digital World?" He questioned the young boy who turned to him in shock, realizing what had happened.

"They struck Zhuquiaomon…" He mumbled.

"I fear the only way to rid them of him is to turn him back to his Digiegg. The other four sovereigns and I won't be able to restore his status to make the five again though…" The serpent said, looking down to the ground in sadness at the loss of a quadrant.

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

"We just don't have that much power, Goddramon made us sovereigns and only he can make us sovereigns again." Azulongmon responded.

"What will happen to his quadrant then? And why can only I do this, don't I get assistance at all? Zhuquiaomon isn't exactly a pushover…" Ryo mumbled.

"The reason why we chose you is because this comes with a critical decision that I think you should make. This quadrant will need to be merged with mine, which means that your universe and the universe of the DigiDestined will collide and mix together." Azulongmon said, looking intently at Ryo with his four eyes.

Ryo sat on a rock by the small pond and seemed to ponder his decisions. He could save his quadrant and Zhuquiaomon from an old peril, but he would have to face the DigiDestined. His other option was to leave the sovereigns to deal with this on their own and leave the southern quadrant in disarray. "Why can't you sovereigns handle him?" Cyberdramon snarled.

"Though we are powerful, we can barely harm each other at all." Azulongmon replied.  
Ryo, having come to a decision, looked up to Azulongmon to ask just another question that he had asked himself in his mind.

"Will the DigiDestined know of the merge? Do they even know that another universe exists?" He asked.

"They will figure out about the merge in their own time, and I'm afraid some of them already know of your universe and your existence." Azulongmon said, Ryo taking on a shocked expression one more time.

"Who?"

"Ken Ichijouji, Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya and Matt Ishida are all stuck in your universe, waiting for you to appear so they can help you deal with Milleniummon, to my knowledge. Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Kari Kamiya and Takeru Takashi know that the four boys are stuck in another universe and need help, they plan to have a DigiDestined meeting to find a way over by asking me." Azulongmon explained, Ryo's fists clenching in anger.

"This is all to do with that stupid prophecy…" Ryo said, his voice almost barely inaudible.

"I don't know how you've come to know about the prophecy and I don't plan on asking. If you want to know more about it I'm afraid I can't help you there. It is as much of a mystery to me as you. All I know is that you and Yamaru are somehow tied in it." Azulongmon explained.

"I already knew that. Ken and Yamaru's brother are also a part of it too." Ryo said.

"It seems that you know more about this than I do. We can waste time no longer, Ryo. I know you've been put on the spot once again, but this time I'm giving you a choice. Do you want me to merge the worlds or not?" Azulongmon asked, taking the topic back to the way it was supposed to go.

"You can merge the worlds." Ryo huffed.

"Maybe they can finally realize the real pain that comes with fighting Milleniummon." Cyberdramon growled.

"I will inform the DigiDestined. I will also have to inform the Tamers of what has happened." The serpent explained.

"I guess it can't be kept a secret for much longer. Do you have any idea how or when we can release Milleniummon from Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked the eastern sovereign.

"I'm just as clueless as you are Ryo." Azulongmon said, disappointing Ryo.

"I see… Where is Zhuquiaomon now?" The brunette asked.

"Most likely in his fortress. Good luck Ryo." Azulongmon bid goodbye to the legendary Tamer as his partner as they walked off to make their way to deal with the Dark Spores.

"That child has so much grief in his life. All of the Tamers do, it's a shame I couldn't tell him of the things to come. Alas I cannot intervene, things need to take their set course. Poor Ryo. Unlucky Takato…" Azulongmon noted remorsefully as he disappeared into the clouds.

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building – Hypnos.**

"So you're telling me that you're from another universe, where in this one you're a TV show, and you're here to see Ryo who used to live in your universe?" Yamaki asked, doing a quick re-cap over what everyone had told him of so far.

"You don't believe us, do you?" Veemon asked.

Yamaki looked at the four boys and their Digimon through his sunglasses. They had moved to talk in a conference room away from the other Tamers so they wouldn't have to hear anything unnecessary.

"Strangely, I do." Yamaki replied, looking up to the white roof of the room.

"You do?" Tai asked in disbelief, the man had actually believed their story was part truth, part lie. They hadn't revealed that Ryo was battling one of the strongest Digimon there was, they had only said that a trip to the Digital World went haywire and he was transported away.

"Yes, when I first found out Ryo was a Tamer, I tried to find all the information I could on him. Everything from the past five years is there, nothing before then exists, and you've just explained why. I have no further questions for you, you may all leave now." Yamaki said, standing up and moving over to the door.

He tried to open it to no avail. A grate crashed down onto the floor and Calumon flew out, landing on Yamaki's shoulder.

"I thought I said no more of that game Calumon…" He growled.

"This is a different game, it's cave-explorer!" He cheered, flying off into the ventilation shafts once again.

"Can't we just knock down the door?" Davis suggested.

"Damage government property. I dare you…" Yamaki glared at the young boy who shrunk back in his seat.

"It was just a suggestion…" Davis muttered.

"We have to humour the little guy, he only wants to play a game. Even if it is at the most inconvenient times to me." Yamaki said, taking a chair over to the wall and lifting himself up in the shafts, followed by Tai, Matt, Gabumon, Agumon, Ken, Davis, Veemon and Wormmon.

"Aww man, Wormmon has it lucky, he can just walk on through…" Tai complained.

"Maybe if you cut your hair Tai." Agumon joked.

"Hey goggles," Rika greeted her still secret boyfriend as she walked towards him, sitting at a desk with Guilmon and Terriermon.

"Hey Rika." He welcomed her with a big goofy smile. Before talking with him any longer she first looked over to the cream and teal bunny, giving him a chilling glare.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." Terriermon mumbled as he jumped off the table and walked over to Henry who was sitting on the phone to his father.

"You know goggles, we haven't had any time to ourselves since I became your girlfriend." Rika stated, tapping her foot on the ground before moving to sit in a chair opposite him.

"What's a girlfriend, Takato?" Guilmon asked, having not heard the term before. What was a girlfriend and why was Rika, Takato's?

"It uh… Well…" Takato stammered, not knowing how to explain it to Guilmon in a way he could understand.

"Let me handle this." Renamon said, appearing from nowhere and startling Takato. "When two people have feelings for each other, a male will ask a female to become his girlfriend or a female will ask a male to become her boyfriend. If the feelings grow stronger like in Takato's parent's case, they become husband and wife and get married." She explained, Guilmon seeming to understand for the most part.

"For someone who gets confused about human emotions, you sure did explain that well." Takato noted.

"She seems to understand it better than you!" Terriermon yelled from across the room, one ear raised in the air.

"Like how Terriermon looks at Lopmon all the time? Will they become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Guilmon asked as he put his claws near his mouth and thought about it.

"Hey! I have big ears you know!" Terriermon yelled from the other side of the room before Henry muffled him with his hand so he could speak on the phone. Rika and Takato chuckling at the naïve question.

"Are you and Rika going to get married?" Guilmon asked, both Tamers stopped chuckling and blushed. Takato scratched the back of his head nervously and gave an awkward laugh before Rika decided to change the topic.

"So what about you and those blackouts?" She questioned.

"I really don't know. One second I'm standing up and doing things, then I blink and I'm laying down somewhere else. If I knew I'd tell you." He explained.

"I know, it just worries me." Rika admitted.

"I like that you're trying to open up more." Takato said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, don't make me mad. 'Cause I'll still kick your butt!" She teased the goggled boy.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, the goofy smile appearing on his face once more. Rika stared at him and tried to figure out what had changed in his looks since the D-Reaper incident three years ago. She noted that his cheekbones were a little more prominent now, and that he had had a growth spurt and was now taller than her by a head, although she'd already noticed that a few times before. His chest had gotten bigger as more muscle had developed on the boy, his arms had gotten bigger as a result of having to work in the bakery a lot more often. He was still relatively thin but the difference was very notable, unlike his hair, still as shaggy as always, adorned with yellow goggles.

"Rika?" Takato called, snapping the girl out of her trance.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, you just sort of spaced out on me there. I was just saying how weird it was to have three Digimon bio emerge in one day." He said.

"There were five apparently, you were out for the first two. Matt said they were just two DigiTamamon to Henry." Rika informed her goggled boyfriend.

"Who were the last three then?" Takato asked.

"I think Tahu said something about a MetalSeadramon, Myotismon and Agunimon." She recalled from when she was listening in to some conversations on the walk back to Hypnos.

"I've never heard of an Agunimon... Didn't the DigiDestined fight a MetalSeadramon before? I think they fought a Myotismon too…" Takato thought to himself aloud.

"They battled a Devimon too. You think it's coincidence?" She asked, realizing what Takato was getting at.

"I think it might be more than coincidence Rika." Henry said, walking over to the table with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Guilmon asked.

"Remember when we were attacked by the MasterTyrannomon in the Digital World and he mentioned his masters, the Demon Lords?" Henry said to Takato and Rika, Renamon having heard of the battle and whishing she was there to protect her Tamer.

"You don't think they're behind all of this?" Takato asked, Henry not telling him of his conversation with Yamaru and Ken a few days prior about Daemon's involvement. Everyone seeming to forget about Matt's mention of Barbamon when he had arrived earlier on.

Henry went to reply before a grate smashed to the ground, Calumon flying out and landing in the middle of the table. Yamaki, Tai, Matt, Gabumon, Agumon, Ken, Davis, Veemon and Wormmon all crawled out and landed on the ground. Yamaki made his way over to Calumon who jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Let me clarify, no games that involve crawling through the ventilation shafts. Find another game completely." He said, glaring at the giggling Digimon as he walked over to his desk with Calumon still on his shoulder.

"He's such an energetic little guy, I'll give him that." Matt mumbled, he and Tai stretching their joints.

"Looks like YamYam is getting soft!" Terriermon exclaimed. Henry was just about to scold his partner when Yamaki's sunglasses hit the unsuspecting bunny right off of his Tamers shoulder.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Don't call me that or you'll be called rabbit stew." Yamaki warned the little Digimon. "I'm going to set you four up with accommodations for the time you are here. We can't have you being a burden on the Tamers' parents." He said, typing into his computer.

"Thank you Yamaki." Ken replied, the older blonde man nodding in response.

"Man, my blazer is all dirty and wrecked from crawling through the vents…" Davis complained, dusting off his flame printed blazer and pants.

"Looks like you'll need more clothes too…" Yamaki muttered, typing a few more things in.

"Sir, Ryo's signal is back but it's in the Digital World. Should we intervene?" Tally asked from her chair where she and Riley were monitoring digital activity.

"No, leave him be for now. He's gotten back plenty of times before. It's probably to cool down Cyberdramon anyways." He said, going back to his own typing.

"To cool down Cyberdramon?" Ken echoed.

"Yeah, Cyberdramon goes into these nasty fits of bloodlust where he just needs to fight everything. Apparently he's looking for the perfect opponent." Takato elaborated for Yamaki.

"Wait, something happened to his signal in the first place?" Henry questioned.

"Yes, his signal from his D-Arc disappeared a while ago. It happened once before when you all went to get your partners back. His signal just disappeared at random and came back." Riley said, the space of the room projecting her voice.

"Strange…" Ken muttered to Wormmon.

"Here is a map of the area," Yamaki said, walking over to Matt and handing him a map of the Shinjuku area with a red circle over a block not far away from Hypnos. "The red circle is the apartment block you'll be staying in. I wasn't able to order any clothes for you because I was too lazy. You'll just have to use the washing machine's there to wash your clothes. You have two rooms with two beds in each, they're also high rise apartments that look out over the park, you're extremely lucky." He informed the DigiDestined, walking over to pick up his sunglasses from where they had landed after bouncing off of Terriermon.

"I guess we should get going then, it's getting a bit late into the afternoon and I plan on sleeping early." Davis stated, turning to walk out with Ken, Wormmon and Veemon in tow.

"We'd like to thank you all again for what you've done for us so far." Ken said after stopping in the doorway.

"We'll have to repay you someday." Tai beamed, walking out through the doors Ken and Davis had just left from with Matt and Gabumon as well as his own partner.

"I guess I should be going too. See you guys at school tomorrow." Henry said, walking out through the doors as well.

"Renamon?" Rika called, her kitsune partner appearing at the summons. "Let's go. Coming Takato?" She asked the goggled boy who walked outside next to her.

They walked to the lift together in silence and were stuck in an even more awkward silence when inside it. It seemed like it would never reach the bottom floor and that neither of them would ever think of anything to say. An idea came into Takato's head of what he could say at that moment.

"Hey Rika," He said, the ice between them breaking. "How about we spend some time together this week? Just the two of us." He offered, looking to her expectantly.

"Sure goggles. As long as you try not to make it too sappy. You know how I feel about that." She replied, faking a look of disgust. The elevator doors opened up and the two Tamers and Guilmon walked outside. After walking out the front door of the metropolitan building, Rika wondered if Takato was going to offer to walk her home. Instead, he stood there awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Walk me home?" She asked, not waiting for him to offer any longer.

"Sure," He replied, walking away to the left.

"Gogglehead? I live this way…" She said, pointing in the exact opposite direction Takato had gone. He stood there and seemed to try and re-think about the area and which way Rika's house was from Hypnos. Realizing he was indeed wrong he sighed he put his palm to his forehead.

Rika laughed and grabbed his hand, leading them to the right direction. After walking around the corner, they realized that they were still holding hands but neither of them made an effort to break the hold, instead, Takato curled his fingers in the gaps between hers, Rika doing the same as they both blushed heavily.

"Takato, you're getting red like me again…" Guilmon noted from beside his Tamer.

"I probably am Guilmon." He said inaudibly to everyone except for Renamon whose sensitive hearing most likely picked up on it from wherever she was watching from.

Takato looked across to Rika and noticed that she had let her hair grow a little more since he last paid attention to her in detail. He noticed the bright orange highlights that were scattered throughout her hair and the way her ponytail spiked out still after three years. She still wore the same full heart shirt that her mother had gotten her during the D-Reaper attack. Her noticed how her bust had gotten a lot bigger since then but quickly averted his gaze in case she realized and hit him or something. She was a head shorter than he was now but could still probably kick his butt.

"Takato?" She called, this time she was the one snapping him out of his trance. Takato's eyes focused properly and he realized what he was staring at. During his thoughts, his gaze had wandered down to her chest once more.

_'Oh crap…'_

"We are going to pretend you weren't staring directly at my chest and that you were staring at the heart on my shirt. The next time you are ogling me in public like this, I will hit you. Understood?" She said with a slight mocking tone to her voice.

"Loud and clear." He replied, awkwardly averting his gaze to the passing cars.

_'Stupid Gogglehead.'_ Rika thought as a slim smile crossed her face.

**Black Ocean World.**

"Something is troubling you brother?"

"Nothing is wrong Barbamon, there is no need to fret."

"You seem distant and… away from our cause." Barbamon elaborated into his thoughts. "What are you thinking of Lucemon?"

"You're always so observant. I was just remembering of when I almost had the world in my grasp." He explained.

"Ah, yes. When you travelled to the human world and almost destroyed everything. How could we forget."

"It is with them that my vengeance lies. Those six children, not these pitiful Tamers and DigiDestined." Lucemon spat.

"The Tamers and DigiDestined are not to be underestimated, it says in the prophecy that they are strong." Barbamon warned.

"But it also states that we shall be set free. Mustn't that mean we are strong too?"

"Of course we are, we are the Demon Lords after all. The strongest of all unholy virus types." Belphemon said, having approached his comrades.

"We may be some of the strongest, but there is one who can compare." Barbamon muttered.

"Surely you can't mean the traitor!" Lucemon spat.

"No, no. Of course not, I was referring to the child that created The Hazard. He seems to pose a big threat to everything." Barbamon expanded.

"He is indeed powerful but the child does not know how to control him as the hazard. Has anymore of the prophecy been revealed to you Barbamon?" Belphemon asked his wizard brother.

"You both seem to forget that I too, bear The Hazard symbol…" Lucemon said, raising his hands to show the symbol of The Hazard on the upside of his hands. Both Demon Lords looking over the strange symbol before resuming the conversation.

"Nothing else has been revealed. However, the lion's rebirth has happened and I believe the secrets shall soon be revealed." He replied.

"At least events are coming to pass." Belphemon noted, he and Barbamon leaving Lucemon to his thoughts.

_'I was stronger than them, I was in my most powerful form and they still managed to beat me. The world was in the palm of my hands…'_ Lucemon thought bitterly. _'One day, I will go back to them and I will destroy everything they love. Alas, I have to deal with the DigiDestined and the Tamers first, then the warriors are mine.'_

End Chapter 8.

_**Some bitterness on Lucemon's part there. Some of the prophecy is finally coming to pass and it hasn't even been fully revealed yet! The DigiDestined still have to get together and decide on what they are going to do, Azulongmon still has to tell them and the Tamers about Ryo's decision too. How will the Tamers deal with the knowledge of Ryo's past? Will Ryo grow to forgive Azulongmon and Tai? Who was Lucemon referring to exactly? Why does Azulongmon feel sorry for Takato? What does he know that you don't? Oh that's right, everything. ;)**_

_**Oh, how I do love questions! (Not really, I just like handing them out and watching people try and figure out the answers.) If you think you know an answer to any of the many questions you may have, tell me in the review or message me!**_

_**Some questions may be answered soon when the story continues.**_

_**-DW96**_


	9. A sotry cut short

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 9: A story cut short.  
**Odaiba – Izumi Household.  
**  
"You didn't really think about fitting fourteen people in your room at a time, did you Izzy?"

"Well, no. Not really." The red haired boy sighed, moving his friends into the lounge room. "I really only considered where we could find Azulongmon and what Digiport to use that will get us as close as possible." He admitted.

"The smart one forgot to think about one small fact for once." The feminine voice teased him again.

"Just be glad you weren't cramped up in there with the rest of us Mimi…" A blue haired man said from across the other side of the room with his faithful partner Gomamon. Joe Kido was now out of his teen years and into very early adult, being twenty years of age meant Joe felt even more responsible for his friends to be there for them when they needed him, and according to on Izzy Izumi, four of his friends were in a hell of a lot of trouble. Joe was attending a medical school, long gone were his days of fainting at the sight of blood, Gomamon usually attended Joe's lectures with him but ended complaining and walking out through all of them.

"Yeah, it smelt like fish thanks to Gomamon." A pink bird giggled from the armrest on one of the brown lounges.

"Hey! I haven't eaten fish today!" Gomamon complained in reply.

"You are all so funny; I miss you guys so much!" A green plant squealed from the computer screen, having pushed in front of her brown, pink and blue haired partner to see everyone for the first time in a while.

"Are you two ready to come through?" A small winged hamster asked his two friends.

"Of course we are. Stand back; we'll be there in a minute or so!" Mimi said shutting off her computer as Izzy's screen went blank.

"Now just to input the program that will bring Mimi and Palmon here…" Izzy mumbled to himself, typing on his keyboard quickly, a bright flash coming from it as he stepped away, Mimi and Palmon materialising in his lounge room not a moment later.

"That worked like a charm." Kari said, making her way over to the girl and embracing her.

"Now, Izzy what's so important for you to call us all out here?" Yolei asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Matt, Tai, Davis and Ken first?" Cody suggested, the small boy was only twelve years old and the only DigiDestined child to still be attending Elementary School.

"That's exactly the problem. When was the last time any of you have seen any of them?" TK asked.

"Uh… I'd say about three days ago at the least. Matt came over to drop Gabumon over, Gomamon was becoming annoying and needed someone else to disrupt while I studied." Joe mentioned, Gomamon giggling by his side.

"Has anyone seen them in the past three days?" Sora asked, concern laden within her tone. Seeing no one respond and everyone giving each other weird looks, the orange haired girl pulled out the note they had found in Matt's room the day prior. "This should explain why…" She said, handing the note to Joe.

"Another…dimension? That's impossible, isn't it?" Joe asked, stunned at the concept.

"I originally thought that too, but then I did some scans for Digital Activity around the Odaiba and Heighton View Terrace areas and found two large spikes in data presence. One in Ken's room, coming from his computer, the other in Matt's room, just in front of his wardrobe." Izzy explained, bringing up the images and data scans he had done. The note had been passed around the room so everyone could look at it and see what Matt had written.

"So what does all this mean, I don't really know how to read those readings." Cody confessed, Armadillomon just as perplexed as his partner.

"It means that Tai, Ken and Davis had tried to go to the Digital World and something went wrong. A high level Digimon, probably a powerful mega level, told Matt of what happened and took him and Gabumon there." Izzy clarified.

"What if they were tricked or captured?" Hawkmon asked.

"Well, Gatomon suggested yesterday that we ask for Azulongmon's help. He could probably tell us what has happened to them and if they indeed are in another dimension completely." Mimi said, astonishment on everyone's faces to how she knew before they did yet she lived in another country.

"How did you find out?" Yolei asked.

"I was video chatting with Izzy when TK, Sora and Kari arrived and told us." She said.

"Video chatting Izzy huh?" Yolei said, eyeing Izzy and winking at him. The red haired boy pretended not to notice but the crimson colouring his face took gave away that he had in fact heard what she said.

"I have a way to get us to Azulongmon, all we have to do is travel to the Digital World. We need to decide who is going however. I did take into consideration that not all of you would be able to go." Izzy said, looking expectantly to his friends.

"I'd love to but I have way too much to do here. Exams and such, I can't miss one or I may potentially fail my whole course. Sorry…" Joe said, he and Gomamon stepping away to where the portal wouldn't drag them through.

"Davis went to the Digital World without us the first time and now he thinks he can go to another dimension first? I'll kick his butt when I see him! Hawkmon and I are coming." Yolei said, Hawkmon nodded in agreement as they both moved towards the laptop.

"My Grandpa wouldn't mind if I missed out on Kendo for this. Do you want to go Armadillomon?" He asked his partner.

"O' course Cody!" He replied in a slight Texan accent.

"Then we're coming too." Cody settled, walking over to stand next to Yolei.

"I told my mum about what happened and she said she'd prefer that I stay here. The Digital World she can handle, another dimension is something different altogether. Bring Tai and the others back safely for me." Kari said, having not lied to her worrying mother about her brothers' disappearance. Moving over to stand next to Joe, TK made his way to them as well.

"Sorry guys, I'm in the same boat. Dad was really worried about Matt and suggested that I stay here so my mother wouldn't notice me missing and call dad, it would have been too risky if she found out." TK apologized.

"Well I didn't come all the way here from America for nothing! Of course I'm coming!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Please, it took you only one minute to get here." Joe sighed.

"I'm coming too!" Sora said, holding her Digivice to Izzy's computer screen.

"Well then, here we go." Izzy said, pulling out his Digivice and holding it to his computer screen. "Cody, would you do the honours?" He asked.

"Digiport, open!" Cody called, all DigiDestined that had their Digivices out had been sucked through the screen.

"I suppose we shou…" Kari started to say that they should leave before the shining grew brighter instead of dying down and sucked them inside as well.

**West Shinjuku – Shinjuku Upper High.**

Mrs Asaji looked around her room at various Tamers that had stood up in defiance to her wishes. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down to her desk. "You kids are my responsibility and if anything happens to you, it's my fault for letting you out." _'All that beeping is going to give me a headache.'_

"With all due respect miss, if we don't go that Digimon could run rampant through the city and cause another Vikaralamon incident!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Why can't your four friends go? They have Digimon don't they?" She asked, looking at the back of the room to the four boys that Takato had said were their newest friends. They each had a small Digimon with them so it was obvious that they were Tamers. Why couldn't they go and handle it?

"Because, we aren't the most experienced fighters. There is the chance we could be beaten. It's more safe when you're in numbers!" Davis shouted, lying about the part where he said they weren't experienced fighters. They could've probably handled it themselves but it didn't seem fair to him that the Tamers weren't allowed to go and protect the city.

"Uh guys…" Henry sounded really troubled. "I was checking how far away it could be, and it's in the school…" He finished, looking at his teacher.

"See, it's in the school! We can handle this and protect the students!" Kazu exclaimed, rushing out the door with his partner who had stood quietly in the corner of the room.

"Kazu! Wait!" Nami tried to call the boy back but instead saw Takato and Kenta run out as well, Guilmon in tow with MarineAngemon tucked away in Kenta's shirt pocket.

"Gogglehead!" Rika called after him, she, Henry and Terriermon running out too.

"You can't do this!" Nami called, trying to use her authority to her advantage and failing.

"I'm sorry miss, but we need to deal with this." Jeri said, Leomon walking in and picking her up. He had to duck as he passed through the doorway because of his size.

"C'mon! We have a job to do! Let's go!" Tahu shouted as he ran off, Yamaru hot on his heels to try and stop him.

"You can't go blindly rushing into things Tahu!" He called as he ran after him.

"Don't worry, we'll watch out for them." Matt said, he, Ken, Tai and Davis all walking outside of the room to follow where the signal was coming from.

"How far away is it?" A small orange Digimon with a long blade sticking out of his forehead asked.

"Just down this hallway…" Tai said, the four boys turning down to the left and seeing Jeri with Leomon precede into a room a few doors down to the right.

They walked into the room to see a gathering of Tamers around a small computer monitor on the desk at the front of the room. Davis brushed past Kazu to see a very familiar sight.

"It's a Digiport?" Ken said confused.

"Do you guys use them too?" Davis queried the group of Tamers.

"No, we use a portal. None of us has seen one outside of the TV show before…" Takato said.

"It still says that the disturbance is a bit further, but if I walk past the computer then it turns to face it again…" Henry said, demonstrating his point.

"Let's go then!" Davis cried.

"Davis, you know we can't just go rushing into things…" Ken said.

"I think Davis is right." Takato said, Davis beating a fist on his chest his triumph, his girlfriend giving him a look of disbelief. Did he actually just agree with Davis?

"I'm with Takato. If it says there is something wrong, then we should check it out." Tai said, the three goggleheads turned to face their friends.

"What about you guys?" Takato asked, holding out his hand.

"I'm with you Takato!" Kazu shouted, taking Takato's hand and shaking it.

"You can't forget us!" Tahu shouted, pulling his brother towards the developing group.

"Me too!" Kenta called, moving to stand next to his friends.

"We've never gotten anywhere in our adventures without taking chances and risks. I'm with you Tai." Matt smiled, Tsunomon and Koromon Digivolving to Gabumon and Agumon respectively.

"Might as well humour him Ken." Wormmon noted.

"Fine, let's do it." Ken agreed, he and Jeri walking over to join everyone else.

"C'mon Rika." Takato called, stretching out his hand once again.

"Renamon,"

"Yes?"

"Let's go." She said, taking Takato's hand and standing at the back of the group so no one would notice their still clasped hands, fingers intertwined.

"Please put your seatbelts on as the Digiport takes us through and relish your ride. Thank you for flying Terrier airlines." Terriermon jested as all Tamers and DigiDestined held ready their D-Arcs, D-Crests and Digivices.

"Digiport, open!" Davis called, the computer shining a brilliant light as it slurped everyone through into the Digital World. At least, that's where they hoped the portal took them to.

**Digital World – Plane of the sovereigns.**

"I thought you guys weren't coming?" Izzy asked, seeing at Kari, TK and Joe.

"So did we…" TK said, looking around at where they had landed. "Hey, I remember this place! It's where we first met Azulongmon and battled BlackWarGreymon…"

"Yes, BlackWarGreymon was a valiant fighter that started off fighting for the incorrect cause."

"Azulongmon!?" Yolei shouted, pleased to see that immense serpent again.

"It is good to see you all children. I'm sorry for any inconveniences but I need you all here which is why I forcibly pulled all of you through the Digiport." He explained.

"Well, us all being here is the reason we came to talk to you. We aren't exactly all here…" Cody stated.

"I know, one moment please. Will you do me a favour and stand back?" He asked, the DigiDestined children complying and taking a few steps back.

"Why did we have to do that for?" Izzy questioned.

"So you aren't hit, of course." He replied with his equivalent of a smirk.

"Hit by what?" Yolei wondered before the answers came falling from the sky, literally.

"HENRY! THIS ISN'T FUN!"

"What was that?" TK asked aloud, looking up to the sky and seeing a bunch of people and Digimon falling from the sky. "Get out of the way!" He yelled, all the DigiDestined diving in different directions as the figures collided with ground one by one.

"It is good to see you again Tamers." Azulongmon greeted the children that had crash landed.

"You know, just once I'd like to have a normal landing. One where we didn't fall from the sky like meteors…"

"Terriermon! It's good to see you too Azulongmon, but where are we?" A blue haired teen asked.

"A better question is, who are you?" Sora asked, Henry turning around and recognizing who he was facing.

"Ugh, man my head hur…Woah…" Takato left speechless, the same happening to Kazu and Kenta as they both rose to their feet.

"Azulongmon, who are these children? Are they DigiDestined too?" Kari asked.

"Wait… Kari!?" Tai cried, he and Agumon assisting Davis and Veemon up.

"Tai?" Sora called.

"Children, please. We can have all of our reunions in just a moment." Azulongmon's voice reverberated over the small clearing behind a noodle shop that once hid a Destiny Stone. "I would like all the current DigiDestined to gather over on the left, and all of the current Tamers, new and old, to gather on the right." He said.

Ken made his way over to stand with the DigiDestined as Tai, Matt and Davis moved over with the Tamers. Kazu and Kenta still awestruck at seeing their childhood role models all in one place.

"Matt, why are you guys over there?" TK asked.

"In due time Takeru. I have a few things to explain first." Azulongmon said, TK nodding and letting the sovereign continue.

"I have gathered you all here today to discuss the future of two quadrants, and two worlds." He started. "As you all know, the Digital World is divided into four quadrants. The DigiDestined are in my quadrant, the east. The Tamers are in Zhuquiaomon's quadrant, the south. Each Digital World has its own separate human world, a different universe, dimension, world, whatever have you."

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point please?" Rika asked impatiently.

'Ah, Rika Nonaka. Glad to see you haven't lost your fiery passion. This matter I need to discuss affects the Tamers more so but the DigiDestined need to hear it as well. Ken Ichijouji? Can you please come here?" Azulongmon asked the blue haired boy, who walked to the middle of the two groups.

"Do you remember when Davis and his DigiDestined team rid you of the Dark Spores?"

"Of course, how could I not?"

"When the Dark Spores were released from your body, they travelled through the Digital World and eventually passed through to the Southern Quadrant. They embedded themselves into Zhuquiaomon who quickly grew to hate Humans. He sent every one of his servants to try and kill the Tamers and kidnap a Digimon, but when a much larger threat came into existence, he managed to take back some control and agree to let the Tamers help."

Izzy could have sworn he heard someone on the other side gasp the words 'D-Reaper' but decided that he could wait and ask someone later.

"The Tamers defeated this evil with help by someone from Ken's past." Azulongmon said, pausing for a minute to allow for questions.

"Who helped them Ken?" Joe asked.

"Can I? I feel that I should be the one to tell them, no offence Ken." Tai spoke up.

"Please Tai, although this will be a first for the Tamers to hear too, so you might want to stand up here with Ken." Azulongmon invited the boy closer to him.

"I'll need everyone to sit down closer as well. This is quite the story…" Tai said, Tamers and DigiDestined moving to sit closer. Izzy was the only one to make a move over to where the Tamers were sitting, something drawing him to Henry and Terriermon.

"Hey bug boy." Terriermon greeted Tentomon.

"Terriermon, what did I tell you about being rude?" Henry scolded before turning to Izzy. "Sorry about him."

"It's no problem, I'd figure I'd come and get to know you all, it seems like we're all going to be working together anyway." Izzy replied.

"Now, as all of you know, Ryo used to live in the Eastern Quadrant with us. You all now of our battle with Apocalymon too, what some of you don't know is what happened after that. An evil Digimon that was called Milleniummon captured all of us DigiDestined, except for Agumon, who took my Digivice and went for help." Tai started.

"That definitely wasn't in the show…" Henry noted, Izzy giving him strange looks.

"Show?" He asked.

"I'll explain later."

"Agumon contacted Ryo Akiyama who agreed to help him. Together, Ryo and Agumon went and battled Milleniummon. Ryo could never make Agumon Digivolve but they still managed to defeat him anyways. The poor guy was so angry and upset when Agumon and I were reunited because he had gone through all that trouble and didn't even have a partner of his own. I guess he just felt used…" Tai finished, inviting Ken up to speak next.

"Sam and I were good friends with Ryo and one day when he was over our house, Davis' Veemon contacted Ryo and said that the Digital World needed his help once again. Seeing Ryo go, I followed him with the Digivice that my brother and I had found. He was angry with me at first, but when I became partners with Wormmon, we became of more use. Milleniummon had returned again and we both defeated him once more. In his deletion, Milleniummon sent forward the Dark Spores to attack Ryo so he would side with him, but I got in the way and they hit me instead, eventually turning me into the Digimon Emperor." Ken said, looking at the ground in shame as he finished his part of the speech off.

"I think this is the part where I take over." A new voice said.

"Gennai!" Tai exclaimed, remembering his old ally who had helped him and his friends too many times to count over the years. When the first DigiDestined children had met Gennai, he looked like a frail old man, then years later when they met him again, during a time where Digimon were appearing all over the world, Gennai looked as if he were in his mid-twenties, as he did now.

"I designed a quiz that was meant specifically for Ryo, whoever passed the quiz was sent to a Digimon Tournament to battle it out with other children that had Digimon and the winner would receive a prize. Ryo and Azulongmon had made it to their final match, Tai and WarGreymon." Gennai gestured to Tai and Agumon. "They beat the Dragon Warrior and it was revealed to Ryo that it was all a set-up. The whole competition was designed to train Ryo to battle Milleniummon once again. Ryo didn't say another word as he was taken to Milleniummon's fortress where has was partnered with Monodramon. He and Monodramon beat Milleniummon but the only way to completely keep him from returning was for Monodramon to combine his data with Milleniummon's. Or so we thought. Ryo chose not to go back to his own world, fearing that the DigiDestined or I would take Monodramon from him, or use him again. So he chose to live in the world of the Tamers where he would never meet the DigiDestined again." Gennai finished.

"You knew…" Ken mumbled angrily.

"Sorry Ken?" Gennai asked, not quite hearing the blue haired boy.

"YOU KNEW! I thought Ryo was dead! I've blamed it on myself ever since I made him take that quiz and you knew he didn't die!" Ken screamed, crouching down to the ground and letting the tears fall. Tai and Wormmon moving to comfort him as best they could.

"It was what Ryo wanted and it's what he deserved after all we did to him Ken." Gennai tried to reason with the boy.

Takato stood up, eyes a deep, empty black and fists trembling. "You lied to him and used him so any times. I spent my life wanting to be like the DigiDestined, and now I don't think I want anything to do with you." He said monotonously, his voice growing deeper and darker, his nails burrowing into his fists and making his palms bleed. Guilmon got to his feet and started to snarl menacingly as the symbol of The Digital Hazard started to throb.

"Not again! Please!" Jeri screamed, noticing the symbol as Takato broke into a deep laughter that scared even Rika.

"Biomerge, activate!" He said in a deeper voice that wasn't his.

**"Guilmon, biomerge to…**

Takato fell back onto Guilmon as they were surrounded by a black data sphere. Inside their bodies combined to make Gallantmon, but this wasn't the Gallantmon everyone knew. Instead of being white and red like the normal viral knight, they were a deep blue and grey. His voice changed completely and instead of calling his name, he broke straight out into a full on assault.

**"Judecca Prison!" **A large beam of energy that resembled Gallantmon's 'Shield of the Just' attack flew out from the data sphere and missed Gennai by mere inches.

"He has no sense of dramatics…" Terriermon joked tactlessly, Henry not having time to admonish him.

"You were not supposed to exist!" Gennai shouted.

"Yet, here I am. In front of you, in all of my glory! **Chaos Shot!**" A grey ball of energy flew from the knights' lance and almost struck Azulongmon.

"Tai, I'm scared!" Kari called to her brother desperately.

"I am too Kari. We have to snap Takato out of this. I don't know what's happened but that definitely isn't the Takato I know!" Tai yelled.

"Jeri , Tai is right, something is wrong, Takato would never pull something like this again willingly." Henry said, trying to stop the girls crying.

"You're right, but what happened then?" she sobbed, Leomon standing defensively in front of them as the darker Gallantmon fired off more shots towards Azulongmon and Gennai.

**"Judecca Prison!"**

"Agumon! We have to help them!" Tai shouted, pulling out his D-Crest and moving it to his chest, sliding his crest of courage inside as he did so.

"Biomerge, activate!"

**"Agumon, biomerge to…**

Tai's body fell back onto Agumon's as they grew taller and took on a dragon-like appearance. Dramon Destroyers appeared on his hands as he broke out of his data sphere and called his name in the dual voices of Tai and Agumon.

**WarGreymon!"**

"Tahu! Get back here!" Yamaru called out to his younger brother, worried for his safety.

"We have to help!" Tahu argued.

"There's nothing we can do! That's ChaosGallantmon, he won't stop until he's either run out of energy or is defeated." Yamaru reasoned, his brother backing down in defeat.

"Takato! Please stop! You're going to kill someone!" Rika shouted as she ran towards ChaosGallantmon, Renamon failing to grab the redhead in time.

**"Chaos Shot!" **ChaosGallantmon called, firing the blast towards Rika.

"Get down!" Matt yelled, tackling Rika down to the ground, the blast missing them. "As Tai said, that's not Takato. We have to deal with him by overpowering him." Matt said solemnly.

"You can't!" Rika yelled.

"We have to!" WarGreymon called before he was sent flying backwards by a 'Judecca Prison', dedigivolving back to Tai and Agumon. Everyone staring on, either too shocked to move, or trying to figure out a way to deal with the raging ChaosGallantmon who seemed to be making no sense.

"We have to digivolve Gabumon!" Matt yelled to his partner who was with a petrified TK and Patamon.

"TK is shaking, something is really, really wrong here!" Ken yelled, the blonde boy and his Digimon unable to move anywhere, a look of horror on TK's face.

"We have to do it for our friends…" Tai and Matt both mumbled at the same time as their D-Crests and crests shone, Gabumon and Agumon shining with the light of Digivolution, the bright light putting ChaosGallantmon in pain making him scream horridly in agony.

**"Agumon, warp digivolve to…"**

**"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…"**

**"WarGreymon!"**

**"MetalGarurumon!"**

The two famous mega level Digimon stood defiantly in front of ChaosGallantmon who was still groaning in agony as they proceeded to Digivolve once more.

**"WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon! DNA Digivolve to…**

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon encircled one another. WarGreymon's body turned to data and shrunk into his head, an arm and shoulder plating bearing the crest of courage on it appearing out from where his neck once was. MetalGarurumon underwent the same process, body turning to data and flowing into his head, an arm and a spiked shoulder plate appearing out of it, a white body formed in between the two arms and a long red and white cape flowed from his neck, the old Digimon calling his name out in the voices of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

**Omnimon!"**

**Black Ocean World.**

"You think a pitiful Royal Knight rip-off can defeat me? You haven't dealt with the true bearer of the Digital Hazard before!" Lucemon roared, the Hazard signs on his hands lighting up and flashing red.

"If you don't be careful Lucemon you will lose a lot of your energy and won't be able to manipulate him for much longer."

"I know what I'm doing Lilithmon…" Lucemon grumbled, his whole body ached from trying to control the boy for such a long time. _'The prophecy has to be changed… It can't end that way!' _He yelled at himself internally while he screamed in pain.

**Digital World – Plane of the sovereigns.**

"That's… Omnimon…" Tai gasped, unable to understand how he and Matt had formed him again.

"Get 'em Omnimon!" Davis cheered from in front of Cody and Armadillomon, protecting the youngest DigiDestined from harm.

"Takato and Guilmon, we know you are both inside there, listen to us please! We don't want to fight you!" Omnimon said in his dual voices of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

ChaosGallantmon simply screamed in pain once more before unleashing another attack on them. **"Chaos Shot!"**

**"Transcending Sword!"**

He retaliated, his sword appearing from the WarGreymon's mouth with the Digicode that read 'All Delete' on it. He swiped the sword through the blast of grey energy and it turned into harmless data as Omnimon raised his MetalGarurumon arm, a cannon appearing from the mouth.

**"Supreme Cannon!"**

A blast of pure energy hit ChaosGallantmon in the chest, a bright light shining from it as he reverted back to a confused Guilmon and bruised Takato. The goggled boy fell to the ground unconscious as everyone who wasn't petrified ran over to see if he was okay. Gennai made his way over to Guilmon instead of Takato and looked over the Hazard on the Digimon's chest.

_'Tai was right, Takato definitely wasn't the cause of that outburst… Who was it then… The only other Digimon I know of that can bear the Hazard was Lucemon. But the legendary warrior spirits defeated him over a decade ago…'_

While Gennai was in thought, Kari was busy trying to stop TK from his violent shaking. "TK!? What's wrong? It's all over, Takato's better now. It's fine…" Her voice managing to soothe the boy to a point where his shaking had stopped.

"I felt something terrible TK… Something really evil had a hold of that boy." Patamon said, TK nodding in agreement, still too shaken to say anything.

"Not again Takato. Why do these things happen to you for?" Kazu questioned sadly.

"First Megidramon, now ChaosGallantmon. I hope Jeri is okay…" Kenta said, looking around for the girl and spotting her with everyone else that had gathered around Takato.

"We get everyone back and then this happens. Things that come our way are always bad…" Mimi noted miserably.

"What do you think happened to him?" Henry asked the DigiDestined of knowledge.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was must have been evil. I saw TK at one point and he was really shaken up, it must've been something to do with him being a virus type I guess…" Izzy guessed, he and Henry failing at finding a plausible explanation to what had just happened in the last few minutes.

"Are you all okay?" Omnimon asked a small group of his friends that had gathered together.

"Yeah, we're fine now. Thank you Omnimon." Yamaru said.

"If it wasn't for you, who knows what Takato could've done." Sora saw Davis giving her an angered look. He approached her and went to say something before Tai stepped in front of him.

"Davis, calm down. This isn't the time to say things when you're angry. Trust me, Matt and I have done that plenty in the past and it just leads to more trouble." Tai said to the blazer wearing boy who nodded and went to see how Ken and Azulongmon were doing.

"Sora, I've only known Takato for a few days, but I know that there is no way that he would've attacked us on purpose. Sure he might've been angry at what some of us did to Ryo, but he wouldn't have acted so dramatically…" The brunette said, Sora believing in his words. The orange haired girl had grown to trust Tai so much after their adventures in the Digital World when they were younger, Tai having saved her from falling to her death when she was taken prisoner by Datamon.

"How did you end up in their universe anyway Tai?" She asked, curios to see if her theory was correct.

"I'll explain later on. I think we should go check on Takato first."

"How are you feeling Cody?" Armadillomon asked his young partner and friend.

"I'm honestly a little shaken up. That was kind of scary, we've never had to fight someone who could become part of a Digimon before." Cody admitted.

"I know how you feel... Are you okay Yolei?" Hawkmon asked his partner.

"Suddenly, I don't want to yell at Davis anymore…" She sighed, moving over towards the growing crowd.

"Hey, Ken? Are you okay?" Davis asked his best friend who had had a mental breakdown previous to ChaosGallantmon's rampage.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just blamed myself for Ryo's disappearance and then Sam's death and it was so much to take in. They could've told me that Ryo was alive instead of letting me use that sadness and anger to become the Digimon Emperor." Ken said, looking up to Azulongmon who met his gaze.

"You becoming the Digimon Emperor was essential. We knew that as the Emperor you wouldn't be strong enough to beat the DigiDestined, and only through being beaten did you get your crest of kindness back." Azulongmon stated.

"But without my tag to secure it, the crest won't work." Ken said irritated.

"That is something I cannot help you with there." The blue serpent admitted from his dominance in the clouds.

"How are you doing Azulongmon?" Davis questioned.

"His attacks all missed, I think Takato may have been trying to resist whatever had taken him over. When the boy is rested and has woken up, Gennai and I shall continue our story. We have some important news for you all." He stated, moving his body about in the clouds so he was closer to Takato now.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tahu asked Joe who had begun to check the boy's body for any major injuries and only finding bruises.

"He's okay, I haven't found any cuts yet, I just need to check his chest. He seems to have gotten damage from when he was hit. Why is that?" He pondered.

"It's because of the link we share with our Digimon, whenever they feel pain, we feel it too." Rika explained, her hand gripping Takato's firmly.

"You Tamers seem to develop even closer bonds than we do with Digimon. That whole biomerge thing that he and Tai did was really impressive." Izzy noted, he would have to find out more about the Tamers and their adventures.

"Yeah, Matt can do it too. I can't wait for Veemon and me to be able to do it as well." Davis declared excitedly as Tai, Matt and Omnimon made their way over with the other DigiDestined and Tamers.

"I have a lot of questions to ask…" Izzy sighed, looking back to Joe who had pulled Takato's jumper off with Rika's help and was now lifting his shirt up to check for cuts or broken bones. Rika shied away from the sight, even though he was unconscious and her boyfriend, she still felt a little awkward seeing him shirtless but couldn't resist looking after she heard a few people gasp.

"What's this?" Joe asked, holding up a golden tag and crest that had the two half circles from Matt's crest in the centre, surrounded by small triangles that pointed outwards like on Tai's crest, the left and right sides didn't have triangles and instead, had the 'arms' from Matt's crest. The golden glimmer from it caught Azulongmon's eyes, it seemed there would be another thing to mention to the chosen children on top of other matters.

Right now, unbeknownst to anyone except for Azulongmon and Gennai, what Joe held in his hands was the tag and crest of unity.

End Chapter 9.

_**I'm beginning to like making more of a mystery out of things. While there's an explanation of how Ryo came to exist with the Tamers, this chapter also poses more questions. Why was Lucemon trying to change the prophecy? Why did Takato gain the crest of unity? What did Lucemon discover about the prophecy that he hasn't yet told his companion's about? What happens when Ryo confronts Zhuquiaomon?**_

_**It may still be a while before things become fully clear, you'll just have to keep reading on through the books. :D**_

I've also made changes to the way a new area is introduced. I feel that underlining the new areas makes it stand out just that little bit more.  


_**-DW96**_


	10. A sovereign's final moments

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 10: A sovereign's final moments.  
**Death…**

"Why did you do it? Of all things you could've done when you took me over, you attacked my friends…" Takato asked his loner of a counterpart, Draconius.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Takato…"

"Oh, please. You see everything that I see, you know damned well what I'm talking about!" The goggled teen shouted, raising his fists.

"Okay, you got me. But I wasn't the one who did that. If I did it, we would've turned into a different form of Gallantmon." Draconius replied.

"Then who was it?" Takato felt like he could trust Draconius' words for some strange reason.

"I'm not sure, I know that whatever it was, was really powerful." He answered, he himself wondering who could've taken control of the boy in which he resided in. "That reminds me, we aren't really in a place called death…" He noted, Takato looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

"But didn't you say that we were?"

"Yes, I did. It doesn't mean that it was the truth. I only said that for dramatic effect…" He said, lips contorting into a slim smile.

"Then where are we?" Takato asked.

"We are in the deepest reaches of your mind." He replied.

"Oh… Really?"

"Yeah, you've had run-ins with me before, I just forced you to forget them. What's wrong?" The Takato in green asked, seeing his vessel's face turn into a frown.

"I hope Jeri will forgive me. I hope everyone will for that matter, the Digital Hazard has brought us nothing but sadness both times it's been activated." He replied glumly.

"You can blame that on me. Well, us really…" Draconius said, placing a hand on his vessel's shoulder.

"Why? I didn't even draw the sign on Guilmon when I designed him." Takato replied.

"Because, when you designed him, the DigiGnomes granted your wish of having an actual Digimon and created Guilmon from your mind and drawings. Since I am a part of your mind I was part of what gave Guilmon his massive power levels. That is what The Hazard represents; a symbol to show when a Digimon has extreme power, enough to wipe out an entire civilisation if used wrong." Draconius explained, raising one more question from Takato.

"Used wrong? Explain that for me."

"Guilmon can use The Hazard to boost the power of his attacks, but he'd have to be extremely careful, even when used for good it can still destroy a whole city if his attack were to miss." The orange goggled 'god' explained.

"So Guilmon is that powerful huh?"

"Any Digimon bearing the Digital Hazard is."

"There are others?"

"Guilmon and his evolution line, MachGaogamon and Lucemon."

"How do you know so much about Digimon? I thought you only knew about the human world…" Takato pondered.

"Let's just say that at some point in my existence I was combined with a being whose power rivalled my very own…" He explained.

"Was it a Digimon?"

"Yes, it was. I don't really want to tell you who just yet, it could set off an event which your mind couldn't handle." Draconius said with a worried expression on his face, as if he was afraid of accidently saying it.

"You mean I'd…?" Takato asked, already knowing the answer but wanting confirmation.

"Your mind would implode, killing you instantly." Draconius said wearily. "It's time for you to go now Takato, people are beginning to worry about you and Azulongmon hasn't even finished his story yet. This exit is going to hurt because of the damage you took in that battle." He said, Takato's vision flaring up then dying back to black as he regained consciousness.

**Digital World – Plane of the sovereigns.**

"He's coming to!" Joe shouted to everyone around, people and Digimon rushing to Takato's side, Gennai and Azulongmon included. Takato moaned in agony as he attempted to sit up but was pushed softly back down by Joe and Rika, both people never leaving his side.

"Where's Guilmon?" Takato croaked, his throat dry and his lips cracked.

"I'm right here Takato!" Guilmon exclaimed, oblivious to the pain Takato was in until he tried to sit up again. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, his Tamer shaking his head to the side, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm so sorry buddy… I… I don't know what happened…" His voice breaking mid-sentence as he let some tears escape.

"Takato, your eyes are bleeding again." Guilmon said, Takato embracing the saurian in a hug, wincing in pain from his battered body.

"I'm so sorry everyone…" Takato sobbed, Rika knew that she had to do something to console her boyfriend, but what? She was no good in these situations, what if everyone found out they were dating before she was ready for them to?

_'God, I'm so selfish sometimes…'_ She thought.

"It's okay Takato, it wasn't your fault." A feminine voice said from behind, the goggled boy craning his head to see, ignoring the pain he felt from the action. Jeri stood there with Leomon, this time she didn't seem as affected from what had happened, but then again he had been out for a while.

"Tai figured out that it wasn't your fault, TK and Kari also had a feeling that it wasn't you." Gennai explained.

"When you turned into ChaosGallantmon, I felt a really dark presence, one that I only feel from Digimon like Devimon or LadyDevimon. " TK said as he made his way over.

"So how did you stop Guilmon and I?" Takato asked, if he had really turned into something like ChaosGallantmon, then how were they able to stop him?

"You have me to thank for that." Two voices said from a little distance away. The goggled teen had to turn his head once again, trying to ignore the pain, to see the legendary Omnimon standing there.

"But… How?" Takato asked, mouth agape.

"We wanted to help you and save everyone and I guess both Tai and I being in sync helped WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to DNA Digivolve." Matt said from Omnimon's side.

"Joe, are you going to show the young man what you found on him?" Azulongmon asked from the clouds.

"Oh… Yeah!" Joe exclaimed, digging around in his jacket's pockets for a few seconds before pulling out a necklace with a crest that resembled both the crests of courage and friendship. "I was checking your body over for injuries and found this under your shirt. You're lucky Takato, you took quite the beating from Omnimon and managed to escape with only bruises. Guilmon is perfectly fine though…" Joe said, looking to the red and black dinosaur that looked back at him in confusion.

"That's a crest?" Takato said, unsure as to why he had it.

"Yes, it is the crest of unity and it is yours." Azulongmon said, even Gennai gave him a look of confusion.

"I never remembered guarding that crest though." Gennai stated.

"I'm not surprised; it was hidden within the crest of courage and the crest of friendship. When these two boys displayed both courage and friendship it released the crest of unity, sending it to its rightful owner." Azulongmon explained as Gennai nodded his head in understanding.

"So it's mine then?" Takato questioned Azulongmon, the serpentine dragon nodding his head as Takato fastened it around his neck. The crest pulsed gold for a few seconds then returned to normal, showing that it recognised it's owner.

"Indeed it is. Now if you would all gather around please. Our story is not yet finished." Azulongmon commanded. Rika put an arm under Takato's and wrapped it around his back, giving him support to help him stand.

"Thanks…" He said, grunting with the effort that it took.

"No problem." She replied, worry hinted in her tones as they moved closer to Azulongmon.

"Now, to continue where we left off from." Azulongmon started. "When Ryo woke up in his world, he only remembered a few select memories, he was in a hospital but Monodramon was not with him. We had transported the little Digimon here because if he was to hatch in the human world, he would not be able to control Milleniummon. One day, after beating Rika in a card tournament, he was caught in a Digital Field where Cyberdramon asked him to come to the Digital World with him. The two travelled the Digital World for just over a year, Ryo keeping Cyberdramon and Milleniummon in check, that's when Kazu, Kenta and Rika found him in the Digital World where he helped them to get back to their friends." Azulongmon looked to Gennai who nodded, taking the serpent's place in speaking once again.

"You Tamers will remember the hostility that Zhuquiaomon showed you all, it was because of the Dark Spores and Ryo was sent yesterday to eradicate them from the sovereign. We chose Ryo specifically because of the ramifications this would have to both your two human and Digital Worlds." Gennai explained, his gaze finding Izzy who was ready to burst with questions.

"What sort of ramifications?" The child of knowledge asked, hoping his question wouldn't go ignored.

"To remove the Dark Spores, Ryo has to turn Zhuquiaomon back into a Digiegg where his status as a sovereign would be removed, rendering him unable to run his quadrant." Azulongmon answered gloomily.

"Why can't he become a sovereign again?" Kenta asked, MarineAngemon poking his head out of the green haired boy's pocket.

"Because the being that created us, Goddramon, has not been seen in quite a long time. He has the power but we cannot locate him no matter how hard we attempt." Azulongmon responded, looking to Gennai once more, a silent message passing between the two.

"Azulongmon will have to take care of both the quadrants but he can't do it when they're separated like this so we will have to merge them into one. This will also merge your two universes together, your houses, families, friends and other things will all still exist, it's just that your two groups will coexist. There will also be a minor change to the way some things are done." Gennai explained, everyone faces either a look of surprise or understanding that this was the only way.

"I see why you chose Ryo then." Henry nodded.

"Why?" Izzy asked, not pondering on that yet and wondering what his new blue haired friend had thought of.

"Not to sound harsh or anything but, merging our universe with yours, Ryo would have to eventually face you all sometime, no matter how much he doesn't want to." Henry said, Tai looking solemn once again.

"Man, Mrs Asaji is going to be so mad at us for running out of class like that. I'm going to get detention for two months for sure." Kazu complained.

"Maybe if you hadn't run off and let us handle it diplomatically then she wouldn't get mad all the time." Yamaru said to the other brunette boy.

"It is good to hear your voice of reason once again Yamaru." Azulongmon nodded, Tahu and Ken making their way over to the giant serpent.

"So, I can tell by the look on your face that you have a lot of questions." Henry smiled to the red haired DigiDestined boy who nodded in response.

"Let's start from when you mentioned the TV show." Izzy said.

"In our universe, your adventures in the Digital World are a TV show, it starts from when you get your Digivices and ends in the battle with Apocalymon, there was also a movie where you fought Diaboromon and the younger DigiDestined fought Cocomon." Henry said, Izzy nodding in response, not reacting in the same way Tai had. "The next series starts when Davis, Yolei and Cody get their D-3s and ends when they defeat MaloMyotismon. There was also another movie where Diaboromon returned as Armageddemon and fought Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode."

"I heard someone say D-Reaper before, what is that?" Izzy asked, Henry looking sad about the memories of the being.

"That was a terrible time for all of us. Jeri's partner had died and the D-Reaper took control of that sadness to take over the world. It was just like a giant pink dome of goo that slowly progressed outwards. It appeared in spots all around the world but its main form was in Shinjuku, where we live. Everything that it formed over, it slowly started to delete, like a computer wipes out a virus. It couldn't delete anything that was organic, like plant life etcetera. We thought that we wouldn't beat it until Takato brought us together and helped himself and Guilmon to Digivolve to Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, they also had help from a good friend of ours called Grani who had to sacrifice himself. He was designed by a government agency called Hypnos to help us against the D-Reaper." Henry explained, Terriermon mocking a yawn at the recount of one of his greatest battles.

"Seems like it took you a lot more time to beat him than it took us to beat Apocalymon, or Davis to beat MaloMyotismon. What's this about Hypnos?" The redhead asked.

"Originally, Hypnos was formed to monitor and delete Digimon that appeared in the real world. They were never successful unlike us Tamers and that ticked off the boss of the whole operation, Yamaki Mitsuo. He eventually turned to our side and decided to help us once a little Digimon named Calumon was kidnapped and taken to the Digital World." Henry replied, still not bothered by Izzy's questions.

"Why was Calumon kidnapped?" Izzy asked.

"He sure does ask a lot of questions…" Terriermon noted.

"He's gotten us into trouble because of that before…" Tentomon sighed.

"The sovereigns thought that the D-Reaper was growing because of Digivolution but Zhuquiaomon thought they needed more Digivolved Digimon to fight it so he sent his Devas to attack our world and kidnap Calumon, one of the Devas, Vikaralamon, destroyed a massive area of Shinjuku. The sovereign had locked the power of Digivolution inside of Calumon which was released from him later on, turning him into a proper Digimon and not just a vessel." Terriermon sighed and decided he would walk around and see who else he could annoy, his Tamer evidently too busy and wrapped up in conversation to be any fun to tease.

_'Maybe Omnimon…'_ He thought.

"What are the Devas exactly?"

"They were Digimon that worked for Zhuquiaomon that were based off of the Chinese zodiac. The rabbit, Antylamon, ended up becoming my sister's partner, Lopmon." Izzy looked around, seeing no sign of a Lopmon or anyone that remotely looked like the boy he had met a while ago.

"She's not here; she wasn't with us when we came here." Henry said catching on what the teen was looking for.

"Oh…" Izzy replied.

"Neither are Ai and Mako. They're only seven years old and share a partner together." Henry said, remembering the two young kids that they hardly saw because of their age and Impmon's protectiveness.

"Who's their partner?" Izzy asked.

"A Digimon named Impmon, he ditched them once they started fighting over him and hated humans for a while until the Devas took him in and made him kill Leomon." Henry said gesturing for Izzy to look at the big lion that was with Jeri, Takato, Guilmon and Rika. Renamon having gone off into the shadows once again.

"I'm guessing he helped bring Leomon back then?" Izzy assumed, not realizing how close he was to the truth.

"Exactly. Once he had killed Leomon, he absorbed his data and that made Takato angry. We had offered him so many chances to be our friend and he just laughed in our faces and said that we made him sick. Takato made Guilmon Digivolve but it went wrong and he turned into Megidramon, a being that almost destroyed the whole Digital World in his fight against Beelzemon, Impmon's mega level. We managed to bring Leomon back the other day with Yamaki's help." Henry said.

"And I thought it was bad when Agumon turned into SkullGreymon twice. That Guilmon has two evil evolutions that could destroy a lot in a matter of seconds. On the subject, I've never heard of a Guilmon before…" Izzy studied the small red dinosaur as Henry explained why he hadn't seen Guilmon before.

"That's because when Takato first got his D-Arc, he drew Guilmon and they were accidentally scanned through and he was born." Izzy taking on a shocked expression.

"Like when Ken created Kimeramon as the Digimon Emperor. What's a D-Arc?" He asked, Henry pulling out his white D-Arc with emerald ring around the screen and handed it to the curios DigiDestined. "What's this for?" He asked, pointing to the card slot.

"We swipe things called modify cards through there, they can make our Digimon stronger, faster and even help them Digivolve seeing as though Calumon can't help them with that anymore." Henry replied, Izzy handing his D-Arc back to him.

"Why not?"

"Like I said before, the sovereign had locked the power of Digivolution inside of Calumon, once it was released he was just turned into a normal Digimon."

"There's still so much I want to know about your universe, I particularly want to watch an episode of the TV show. It'd be nice to see our adventures from another perspective." Izzy sighed.

"Hey you! Big white and holy! Down here!" Terriermon called to Omnimon as he tugged on his cape.

"What do you want Terriermon?" He asked in his dual voices, obviously not capable of speaking in one voice at a time like a biomerged Digimon.

"Someone to annoy." The dog-bunny replied devilishly.

"It would be wise to avoid Mimi. She finds things like you cute. Yolei would simply hit you as would Sora and Matt. Tai is hard to annoy unless you're evil, I would also steer clear of TK and Kari. Cody is always pretty calm so he would be a challenge to annoy seeing as though he wouldn't admit it if he were. You'd probably end up in a fight with Davis…" Omnimon thought aloud, looking to each person as he mentioned them.

"I was thinking that maybe I could annoy you!" Terriermon exclaimed, wrapping himself up inside Omnimon's cape, making it hard for the holy knight to grab him. "Pfft. And they say that you're a Royal Knight!" Terriermon giggled.

"If I could reach you, I would destroy you…" Omnimon grumbled, drawing his sword to try and cut his cape off.

"Looks like he's having fun…" Izzy noted, directing Henry to look at what was happening between the mega and the rookie.

"You take your eyes off of him for one second and he runs off to cause trouble…" Henry sighed.

"It really is fine Takato, it wasn't your fault." Jeri said, her groups 'leader' still feeling guilty for what had happened.

"But I could've hurt someone. I almost hit Rika!" Takato exclaimed, promptly getting a slap to the face from the aforementioned redhead, putting him in just that little bit more pain than he was.

"Is that the reaction you were expecting?" She asked calmly, Jeri surprised at the girl's actions, Takato was obviously in pain and she just hit him.

"Well…no. Not really." He admitted, rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"Then accept the fact that it wasn't your fault and move on, otherwise that'll be your punishment from now on." She cautioned.

"What if I like it?" Takato asked with a dodgy smile on his face.

"EW, okay. I'm leaving now…!" Jeri exclaimed, seizing Leomon's arm and walking to Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon.

"That was very filthy Takato. Get your mind out of the gutter." Rika laughed along with the boy, his chest hurting slightly but he didn't care, he was adjusting to just blocking the pain out now.

"Why would you like being hit Takato?" Guilmon inquired innocently.

"Never mind boy." Takato replied, scratching him behind his bat wing ears, both Tamers laughing once more.

"That boy's life will take a very dramatic turn in the future…" Azulongmon said, Tahu, Yamaru and Ken all turning to glance at Takato who was laughing along with Rika.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"I cannot tell you, you have to figure it all out of your own accord." Azulongmon sighed.

"More of that prophecy crap, right?" Tahu inquired, already sick of it.

"Indeed. You cannot tell Ryo of my knowledge though. This is a battle he has to fight with your help only; I am outside the prophecy and cannot assist you in your endeavours." Azulongmon said to the dismay of the three boys.

"Azulongmon, I was wondering. Are the Demon Lords a part of the prophecy?" Yamaru saw the giant falter and before he could answer the black clad boy knew all he had wanted to find out.

"Don't worry, you just told them all they needed to know." Henry noted, having finished his conversation with Izzy he had walked over to the giant serpent and had heard Yamaru's question.

"How do you keep doing that? Anyone would think you had Renamon's Kohenkyo ability…" Yamaru noted.

"You guys just get too wrapped up in your conversation." Henry replied.

"So you know of the prophecy?" Azulongmon asked Henry who nodded.

"I overheard Yamaru and Ken once."

"You boys will need to be more careful in the future." Azulongmon advised the boys. "There is something that I can tell you though. Ken, you and Ryo will need to find a way to make Strikedramon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve, as will BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon." He said, the two darker Digimon looking surprised.

"What Digimon will we become?" BlackGabumon wondered aloud.

"We will know when the time comes." Azulongmon said, glancing quickly at Omnimon who was still struggling with the little dog-bunny and his antics. No one except for Henry picking up on what he had looked at.

"What will change when the merge happens?" Tahu asked the eastern sovereign.

"I have made sure that some elements will take pride over others. Like to get to the Digital World you will only need to use a computer like in my quadrant, and don't worry; I will make necessary changes to the D-Arcs so they can open them too. I'm afraid that some parts of the southern quadrant will affect the new Digital World, making them a 'kill to get stronger' environment." Azulongmon said, obviously disappointed at how Zhuquiaomon had let his quadrant go to such a violent path.

"Imagine the mass hysteria the media will cause about this." Ken joked.

"Only you children and Digimon with me right at this moment will know of the merge, it will make things easier that way. By the time I send you back, Ryo should be done with his mission and I can merge the quadrants." Azulongmon stated, confusing Yamaru.

"Didn't you say he was going to fight Zhuquiaomon? I thought you guys were really powerful? Surely it would take Ryo a fair bit of time to beat him…" He asked.

"Baihumon and Ebonwumon used up a lot of their energy to keep Zhuquiaomon chained up, he was attempting to re-create his Devas to go back and destroy the human world. We got to him just in time. It is best that he can't fight back and delete Cyberdramon and Ryo. The chains have made him weak…" Azulongmon said, casting a depressed gaze off into the distance before returning back to current events.

**Digital World – Southern Quadrant – Zhuquiaomon's fortress.**

"So they chained you up huh?"

"Get out of my sight you foul abomination. Humans and Digimon as the same being is disgraceful and unnatural, when I break free you'll be the first to be destroyed!" The flaming phoenix roared at Justimon.

"This is for your own good you know?" Ryo said from Justimon.

"The only good that could ever come from this situation is your deletion." Zhuquiaomon spat.

"I know why you're like this. You can fight back Zhuquiaomon, fight the Dark Spore and you can keep on ruling your quadrant the proper way." Ryo tried to reason with the sovereign who seemed to falter at the words.

"No, the only way to help me is to be rid of me. You must return me to my egg form Ryo Akiyama." Zhuquiaomon said his voice oddly more calm now.

"No! You're fighting back! You can do it!" Ryo exclaimed.

"I am fighting back, yes. A Digimon cannot escape the Dark Spores like a human can, for a Digimon to escape, it's either they be deleted, or turn to a form where the Dark Spores have nowhere to lodge themselves inside. I must be turned back into a Digiegg." Zhuquiaomon informed Ryo of what was needed to be done yet he still refused to put an end to things quickly.

"I'm tired of Azulongmon and what he has done to me over the years; I will not follow his orders anymore!" Justimon snarled in Cyberdramon's voice.

"Azulongmon was the one who returned Cyberdramon to you all of those years ago. Ebonwumon and Baihumon wanted to keep him away from you a while longer; I wanted to simply kill you as I was under the effects of the Dark Spore. Azulongmon went behind our backs and returned him to you anyways, risking his position as a sovereign." Zhuquiaomon said.

"What do you mean 'risking his position'?" Ryo asked.

"Fanglongmon, the fifth sovereign, almost took his power from him but let him be because MaloMyotismon had just returned and started to wreak havoc in his quadrant's human world." Zhuquiaomon explained, to Ryo's surprise.

"So he risked his life to reunite me with Cyberdramon then…" Ryo sighed, he couldn't really hold a grudge against the Digimon or the DigiDestined, they were only doing what they thought was right at the time. He could forgive them, but it would still take some time for him to be able to trust them again.

"He did. I wouldn't want anyone else to take care of my quadrant for me. I know he will do well, as will you when dealing with Milleniummon. You and your friends are strong Ryo." Zhuquiaomon noted.

"At least let me break these chains so your last moments aren't in captivity…" Justimon said, walking over to a chain that bound one of his wings to his side.

"No! Please, don't. I may lose control at any second." Zhuquiaomon ordered.

"Even after all the things you did to us when you were under _its_ control, it pains me to see you like this Zhuquiaomon." Ryo noted sadly.

"If I hadn't been infected by the spores then I wouldn't have done those things. I would've kept my quadrant in better conditions than this atrocity that lies before you. Kill or be killed is a life no single being should ever have to experience." The phoenix muttered solemnly.

"You had no control at the time, it wasn't your fault." Justimon replied trying to cheer the sovereign up before the inevitable happened.

"I know, thank you for everything Ryo. For saving the Digital World so many times, for helping Digimon in need when you lived here, for making my last moment a good one." Zhuquiaomon was the first person to ever thank Ryo formally for all he had done in the past and that brought a tear to the legendary Tamers' eye from within his Digicore.

"I'll come see you when you hatch Zhuq's." Ryo addressed him using Terriermon's old nickname for the sovereign.

"I'd like that, even though I wouldn't remember you. Goodbye for now Ryo Akiyama." The bird bid farewell.

"Goodbye for now Zhuquiaomon. **Justice Kick!**" Justimon jumped up high into the air and launched a kick right through the sovereign's chest, data flowing out of the hole as he deleted slowly.

"Thank you again Ryo and Cyberdramon…" He said as his data formed into a small crimson egg with flames printed on the bottom.

"We'll see you again." Justimon said picking up the egg and making his way back to Azulongmon who would take care of it until its time of hatching.

End Chapter 10.

_**Ended this chapter off on a rather sad note, I know. But it had to come eventually… The DigiDestined and Tamers have their worlds merged into one and Ryo still hasn't confronted Ken or anyone else from his past yet.**_

_**They knew it had to happen sometime, but how will the Tamers and DigiDestined children take the news of a sovereign's death? When will Ryo finally decide to make an appearance in front of everyone? Will Ken get sick of waiting and try to find Ryo himself? Did Omnimon ever stop Terriermon from annoying him?**_

_**Let's hope the next chapter is more exciting!**_

_**-DW96**_


	11. The Way Two Worlds Become One

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 11: The way two worlds become one.  
**Digital World – Plane of the sovereigns.**

"Terriermon! Get out of Omnimon's cape!"

"Aw, but Hennnnnryyyy!"

"Terriermon, you've been in there for the past half an hour. It's time to get out…" Henry sighed, the diminutive dog-bunny complying with the Holy Knight's appreciation.

"You have no idea how much I feel like hitting you right now little bunny…" Omnimon growled softly.

"I'm a _dog-bunny_!" Terriermon corrected, he flinched when Omnimon's sword flew out of its holster with a 'schwing' as the blade glimmered in the sunlight.

"Silence is all I want to hear from you right now." Omnimon commanded. Terriermon sighed and walked back to his Tamer who, along with Izzy and Tentomon had been watching his antics for quite some time and hopped up onto his shoulders.

"You really shouldn't mess with a Digimon like Omnimon, or any Digimon a higher level than you for that matter." Tentomon advised.

"What's he going to do about it?" Terriermon asked, the sound of a charging cannon reached his sensitive ears and he craned his head to see Omnimon pointing his 'Garuru Cannon' right in his direction.

"Hey, you won't hit me! There are innocent bystanders here!" Terriermon taunted the taller Digimon. Henry picked Terriermon up and set him down on the ground, the two boys and Tentomon running off in another direction without him noticing.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Omnimon teased back causing the little bunny to turn around and see that his Tamer and new friends had left him.

"Aw, nuts."

"So what do you think?"

"Hmm…"

"I don't want to interfere much either but if it will speed things up then it's what me must do!"

"I don't know Kazu, Takato doesn't seem to like her that much anymore…"

"C'mon Kenta! Trust me on this!"

"It's been three years Kazu, if he really did like her then he would've done something ages ago. Even Takato isn't that timid…"

"But what about all those life risking stunts he pulled just to save her from D-Reaper, or all those goofy looks he gave her constantly?"

"We all risked our lives to save Jeri, Takato just went that one step further and actually succeeded. He also stopped giving her those looks a long time ago, I can't believe that even you're so blind to that."

"Yeah? Well _I _can't believe how bad you are at the card game!"

"Seriously? I thought this was about Takato?"

"It was, now it's about how much you suck."

"Or is it really about how much you like to boast?"

"I don't boast all the time loser! I'm just modest."

"Tell that to Suzie…"

"SHE CHEATED AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I'm sure she did, Kazu. I'm _sure_ she did…"

"Azulongmon, I'm curious, what other changes will happen with the merge?" Ken asked the goliath in the sky.

"There might be some time changes… Whether it goes forwards or backwards, I have no way of knowing but it may happen as both worlds need to settle on a time that most fits where they were before." Azulongmon replied.

"So you mean our worlds weren't in complete sync?" Yamaru questioned, he was under the assumption that both worlds were at the same time and date as the other.

"Of course not. The DigiDestined children were at late November whilst you Tamers were in early September." He informed the boy who looked astounded.

"You know what else bugs me?" Tahu asked the group as a whole.

"What?" Davis replied, inviting him to tell them.

"At the end of the show it shows you all grown up an…" The black haired boy started to say before Gennai interrupted him.

"It would not be the best idea to reveal how their futures turned out. It could cause a massive collapse in time's framework and the show will most likely be erased when the universes merge." He said.

"Aw, man! I wanted to watch an episode…" Veemon huffed.

"I bet we were so cool on TV!" Davis exclaimed proudly.

"Ehh… You had your moments." Tahu muttered to himself.

Azulongmon was about to comment until a sharp pain ran through his mind, it was like someone had taken a whole chunk of his data away, he felt exhausted and slightly worn out. Gennai noticed what had happened and came to a conclusion on what had just occurred.

"He did it?" The grey robed man asked.

"Yes, he did, which means that he is on his way back with the egg." Azulongmon replied, regaining his strength after the moments feeling of weakness.

"Tamers! DigiDestined! Please gather around!" Gennai exclaimed, projecting his voice all across the small clearing behind the noodle shop that seemed uninhabited.

Small scattered groups of mixed Tamers/ DigiDestined children and adult all gathered into one larger group in front of Gennai and Azulongmon. Davis, Ken, Tahu and Yamaru all moved over and joined the group so they could all be addressed as a whole.

"Why did we all have to move for? Do you know how much of an effort it is to move Gogglehead when he's injured?" Rika called out, slyly winking to Takato so he knew that she was only playing around with him.

"Ryo has completed his task. Zhuquiaomon has been reverted back to his Digiegg form, leaving his quadrant unguarded." Azulongmon boomed sadly at the loss of his friend.

"So that's it then… Zhuquiaomon is gone?" Jeri asked as she unconsciously gripped Leomon's paw tightly.

"No, not gone. His egg will hatch sometime in the future where he will just live like an ordinary Digimon." Gennai explained to Jeri's relief that Ryo hadn't gone and killed him permanently and that he would one day awaken without the evil influence of the Dark Spores.

"So what now?" Yolei inquired.

"Now, we merge the quadrants. Could you all please raise your Digivices to face me?" Azulongmon commanded.

"Let's do what the 'mon says!" Kazu exclaimed as he raised his white D-Arc with its rust coloured ring, the other Tamers following suit.

"C'mon Izzy!" Mimi called, raising her own Digivice and grabbing the taller redheads arm and forcing him to raise his.

"I was going to Mimi!" Izzy stated as the other older DigiDestined raised theirs as well.

"Let's do it!" Davis shouted, Kari ,TK, Yolei and Cody all raising their D-3's towards the serpent.

Beams of white light shot from all Digivices, each beam impacting with one of the multiple Digicores scattered around the dragon-serpents body. Another beam of light flew in from somewhere far away and hit the small ball of power a well, adding it strength to it. "Now for the finishing touch…" Gennai muttered as he lept up into the hair and pushed his hands into the ball of energy. Everyone watched on as Gennai's body grew shorter and his robes changed form a brown and grey combo to a black and red combo. His head became bald except for a small ponytail that stuck out from the back of his head. His face became noticeably more wrinkled and he seemed to be a lot older and wiser now. All the children and single adult lowered their Digivices when the beams faded so they could get a proper look at the new Gennai.

"Gennai? You look just like the first time we met you!" TK exclaimed making the old man chuckle with pleasure.

"We can't all stay young forever you know? I had to lend my power to help out." He said.

"You looked much more attractive when I first met you…" Yolei sighed, Jeri and Kari both giggling in amusement.

"Now, it is time for you all to return home. You will be seeing each other again in the near future, don't you worry." Azulongmon said as the ball of glowing light split in half, creating two portals back to their homes. "I'd ask that you go through the portal that takes you to your proper home please. DigiDestined on the left, Tamers on the right."

Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken all made their way to the portal on the left so that they could return home for the first time in days. Sora embraced Tai and Matt in a hug that they both returned gratefully. "You all had us really worried there you boys. We thought that you might have been in a fight!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, we did get in a fight. The Tamers could've destroyed us in the sheer numbers they had. I was able to get Agumon to Digivolve to WarGreymon just in time to block all the attacks." Tai stated.

"I almost got into a fist fight with some government dude all because I landed on him when I entered that universe." Matt grumbled.

"Oh, wow… Wait… How did you get Agumon to WarGreymon? And how did you become WarGreymon with him?" Sora asked, not having caught onto the shouting of 'biomerge activate' during the brief battle with ChaosGallantmon. Tai pulled out his crest from under his black shirt while he unclipped his D-Crest from his pants, Matt mirroring his actions.

"How did you two get your crests back?" She asked.

_'She must have been out of it that whole battle…' _Matt sighed.

"We'll explain another time, okay?" Tai smiled, the orange haired girl smiling back as the chosen children all walked through their portal with Omnimon being the last to walk through.

"I just wanna go home and sleep!" Kazu whined as Kenta and Tahu followed him through the portal with their partners in tow.

"Hopefully we weren't gone too long." Leomon said, picking Jeri up and placing the girl gently onto his broad shoulder as he walked through the portal.

"What will happen to Ryo? He's still here…" Henry voiced his concern.

"Ryo will be perfectly fine, don't worry." Azulongmon reassured the blue haired boy who nodded and made his way through the portal.

"Are you okay Takato?" Yamaru asked the goggled boy who was still using Rika for support.

"Yeah, it all just hurts a bit…" He sighed.

"See you both on the other side." Yamaru said as he and BlackAgumon walked through the shining portal.

"I'm sorry again Azulongmon… Gennai…" Takato said, not even having the courage to look at them despite part of his crest resembling courage.

"It is okay Takato, just beware of how the Hazard virus is used." Gennai said, his words triggering a small headache in the back of Takato's head as if they had made him remember something for a split second before the memory was lost quicker than it had appeared.

"Let's go goggles." Rika encouraged him to get a move on, everyone had forgiven him and he had no more reason to apologize, but he still did, and he always would. It's just the person he was.

"Right." He replied as they both moved through the portal after their partners.

"I hope that girl doesn't get too attached to him to the point that they become dependent on each other." Gennai noted miserably.

"He needs the love. It will be what helps him to accept what he has to do." Azulongmon sighed.

"I know he does. I was only hoping for her sake, she will be the one who loses the most." Gennai replied.

"There's never an easy way. Nevertheless we have to move on with our current situation." Azulongmon stated. The serpent closed his eyes and the clouds around his form changed to a pink hue as the two portals moved closer to each other. Gennai spread his arms out wide and slowly started moving them closer together, making the action of pushing two things towards each other. The two portals collided and there was a bright flash to signal all had gone well and the merge was successful.

"That was exhausting for an old man!" Gennai exclaimed jokingly.

"Now you've got me thinking how old we are." Azulongmon respired.

"I remember the last year we got up to we were about four hundred." Gennai noted with a nod of his head.

"Ah, but how long ago was that?" Azulongmon asked, not quite sure of how long ago they had stopped counting.

"I have no idea. I would have to ask Centarumon, he keeps a better track of these kinds of things." Gennai laughed heartily.

"How is Centarumon these days?" Azulongmon asked.

"Still guarding the ruins checking on the firewall." Gennai replied nodding his head once again.

"Well my friend, we should all catch up again some other time. You, Centarumon, Elecmon and Yggdrasil are all welcome in my domain." Azulongmon expressed.

"Bah! Yggdrasil is too wrapped up in _godhood _now that it's gone crazy. The thing's a nutjob." Gennai laughed, him and Azulongmon parting ways.

**West Shinjuku – Shinjuku Upper High.**

"Now can you each come up one at a time to the computer to copy down this web address, then you can go home and access your grades from there." Nami Asaji said to the small amount of students that were left in her class after the Tamers' sudden outburst and disappearance early on in the morning.

"Miss? There's something wrong with the screen." One of the students managed to pull her out of her thoughts. She made her way over to the front of the desk so she could get a better look at what was wrong.

"Hey! That's Kazu and Kenta with one of the new kids!" The same student called out.

"Get back!" Nami yelled as Kazu, Kenta, Tahu, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and BlackGabumon flew out of the screen and landed in the room, knocking down a few tables and chairs with their landing.

"At least Guardromon didn't land on any of us…" Tahu groaned as he got to his feet. The young boy was knocked off of his feet when Jeri and Leomon burst from the computer, the latter landing on his feet as his Tamer apologised to Tahu for knocking him over.

"Watch out!" Leomon grabbed Jeri and Tahu, pulling out of the Henry and Terriermon's path, instead the duo hit Kenta who had managed to get to his feet as he muttered apologies to his teacher who was fit to burst in anger.

"I don't know what's worse, landing with a thump in the Digital World, or landing with a crash back here…" Terriermon grumbled. Yamaru came blasting out of the computer screen with no warning and rammed headfirst into Gaurdromon's side, Leomon and Henry wincing at the hollow thud that reverberated through the room.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow!" Tahu laughed loudly at his brothers' misfortune.

"WEEEEEEE!" Guilmon came flying out of the monitor with Renamon and crashed into Tahu while he was laughing, the aforementioned vulpine Digimon landing a lot more gracefully than her saurian friend.

Takato and Rika followed through last, the goggle wearing boy landing on top of his girlfriend as they crashed to the floor. He heard Kazu call out something along the lines of; "You're supposed to buy her dinner first!" He heard Kazu , Kenta and Tahu roaring with laughter as he opened his eyes.

_'Uh-oh…'_

Takato noticed that he had landed on top of Rika, something that wouldn't have seemed so bad in this situation if his head wasn't lodged between her breasts.

"Takato." Rika said sternly, Takato hadn't heard her voice take this kind of tone since one of the first times he met her. He clumsily got up and helped her to her feet, constantly muttering apologies the whole while.

"I'm not going to hit you because it wasn't your fault and you've already had a harsh beating today." She said a lot more calmly now as a blush appeared on both their cheeks.

The laughter of the three boys was stopped by the shouting of their teacher who was forgotten by them completely after their escapade in the Digital World. "You all think you can just run off on me like that! You are all so lucky that it's the weekend tomorrow or I would make you all stay back!" She roared as the bell chimed in for the end of the day, everyone proceeding out of the room as quickly as they could so none of them would have to stay back and clean up all the toppled tables and chairs.

"I thought it was only Monday?" Jeri voiced as the Tamers all made their way outside of the classroom in one big group.

"Azulongmon did say that there might be a little bit of time skipped to suit the two worlds being merged into one." Yamaru informed.

"Some? Dude, its October now…" Tahu said as he checked the calendar on his phone.

"What!? That means we've skipped into a whole other month." Henry exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Kenta asked, not believing what he was told.

"Yep, here it is. Friday, October twenty-third." Tahu muttered, holding his phone up for everyone to see.

"That means Halloween is coming up!" Terriermon exclaimed happily.

"How did you know about Halloween? You were never here for one and no one ever mentioned it before." Rika questioned.

"Internet." He replied.

"Terriermon, were you using my computer without my knowing?" Henry asked.

"Momentai, Hen!" Terriermon giggled.

"You Momentai!" Henry replied.

**Highton View Terrace.**

"Why don't we ever end up somewhere we want to be? Or even land it right?" Davis moaned as he got to his feet. The DigiDestined had all been thrown out of a random laptop in computer store in Highton View Terrace.

"Well I can't go in there again without getting weird looks…" Izzy sighed.

"Hey Tai, remember when we were kids and we all tried to get back to Odaiba by calling out to random people passing by?" Matt questioned the wild haired boy.

"Yeah, that was when we were looking for Kari." He replied with a light chuckle.

"You tried to flag down the cops by saying your cat was stuck in a tree!" Mimi exclaimed as the whole group burst into laughter at the memory, the newer DigiDestined not laughing as hard because they weren't there to experience it.

"Remember when Garudamon fought that Mammothmon and destroyed the bridge like Greymon and Parrotmon had done four years before?" Joe asked, Tai and Kari nodding in response.

"It's hard to believe that was twelve years ago now." TK noted reminiscently.

"Yeah, remember Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, poor guys just wanted to have fun…" Gabumon sighed at the sad reminder of what had happened to them, him and Agumon having dedigivolved during their teleportation.

"Myotismon is gone now and he can't harm anyone else…" TK stated, trying to pick up the mood to no avail.

"I guess we should make our way home then." Cody voiced, murmured agreements echoing throughout the large group.

**Black Ocean World.**

"I had told you to be careful, didn't I?" A woman that was dressed in a long purple gown asked.

"Indeed you did." An angelic man replied.

"And yet you didn't." She chided him.

"I knew what I was doing, the Hazard Virus just wasn't stable enough for me to keep a hold of him after that attack."

"That being so Lucemon, you should tell me what possessed you to take him over in the first place." She asked.

"I just wanted to see what would happen Lilithmon…" He lied, slight worry in his tone that Lilithmon managed to pick up on.

"You're lying. You found out some more of the prophecy, didn't you?" She probed.

"I did…" Lucemon sighed.

"And?"

"_'But he won't be able to be fully stopped unless the six can find one.' '…between three worlds by helping in the defeat of the six.'_ We are the six Lilithmon… It is written that we shall die…" Lucemon stated despondently.

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building – Hypnos.**

"Do you like me Yamaki?" Big emerald eyes stared curiously up at the man who was dressed in his usual black suit with dark blue button up shirt underneath.

"What do you mean?" He responded, no Digimon, or person for that matter, had ever asked him if he liked them before. He started to unconsciously flick his lighter open and closed as he looked back at the little Digimon.

"Are we friends?" Those big green eyes peered up at him again. He wondered if the little Digimon could see his cool blue eyes behind his dark shades but instantly dismissed the thought when Riley interrupted him.

"Do you love him YamYam?" She teased, her boss letting go of the nickname for this one time only, he didn't want to get angry and scare the little fairy Digimon away. He had grown kind of used to Calumon over the past few days, even if he had locked Yamaki in rooms so that he would play games with him all the time.

"I guess we are friends. Yes, Calumon, we are friends." Yamaki replied, the flicking of his lighter stopped. The only sound coming from it when clattered to the floor as the room was lit up by a bright light, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

End Chapter 11.

_**The worlds are now merged and everyone is home or they are heading home. More of little Calumon and his friendship with Yamaki appeared as Halloween is now drawing closer. A lot is going to happen before that ghosty event though so stay tuned! Looks like the Tamers were thrown forwards a month while the DigiDestined still don't know the date yet. I decided to throw in a small remembrance part for Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, that episode was one of my favourites from season one even though they were deleted. :'(**_

**_What was the bright light at Hypnos? What will Lilithmon's reaction be? Why do Azulongmon and Gennai pity Takato and Rika so much for?_**

**_We'll have to find out later won't we!?_**

**_-DW96_**


	12. Afternoon: Part 1

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 12: Afternoon: Part 1.  
**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building – Hypnos.**

"I guess we are friends. Yes, Calumon, we are friends." Yamaki replied, the flicking of his lighter stopped. The only sound coming from it when it clattered to the floor as the room was lit up by a bright light, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

"Riley! Stop the goddamn light somehow!" Yamaki roared.

"I can't see anything, how am I supposed to do anything?" She called back from her chair.

"YAY!" Calumon cheered louder than ever as the light faded.

A small ball of light dropped to the floor and changed shape into one that Yamaki knew all too well. It was completely white, body, buttons, ring, strap. All of it, and he had a feeling of who owned it. Calumon ran over a picked it up in his hands, he looked it over for a second and flew up to Riley but shook his head and flew back to Yamaki. The blonde haired man looked as Calumon's mouth twisted into a massive smile. He thrust the D-Arc forward into the man's hand and sat on his shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He sighed.

"Nope! I want you to be my forever friend!" Calumon said.

"You mean Tamer?" Yamaki corrected but the little Digimon just shook his head.

"Nope! We'll call it forever friends!" He squealed.

"Awwwwwwww!" Riley and Tally both said in unison, both girls quietened at a glare from Yamaki, even though he had his sunglasses on, they knew the fiery rage that burned behind them in those sky blue eyes of his.

_'I'm not letting you off that easy Yamaki.' _Riley thought with a grin.

"There's one thing that I don't get, you were created to house the Catalyst and that was it. I didn't think that you could have a Tamer or anything?" Yamaki asked himself more than the little Digimon. _'Looks like Takato doesn't have the most childish Digimon. Never thought I'd ever get one, let alone Calumon…' _He sighed.

"That's where you're wrong, bub. When the sovereign's took the Catalyst out of creampuff, they even had the courtesy to turn him into a proper Digimon. It would just take the power of having a Tamer to unlock his evolutions. Never thought it'd be you ya up-tight government sack." Someone said from the doorway.

"How did you get in here Impmon?" Yamaki growled, astounded that Digimon kept getting into a government facility unnoticed.

"That babe at the front counter let me on through." He replied, snapping his fingers and hovering a fireball above his hands.

"I'll have a chat with her later, so what do I do as a damn Tamer anyway…" Yamaki muttered picking his lighter up off of the floor and starting to flick it opened and closed again.

"You spend most of your time watching how they do things an' you're askin' what to do? I thought you was smarter than that." Impmon teased.

"And what is it with you Digimon appearing at the most convenient times in a conversation anyway?" Tally asked the purple imp.

"What can I say? We have a sense of dramatics." Impmon smirked.

"The Tamers aren't going to be told about this until I am ready. Is that understood?" Yamaki bellowed. Riley and Tally nodded in agreement, the two girls not wanting to get on their bosses' bad side.

_'Doesn't mean I can't use it against him.'_ Riley mused.

"I'll repeat myself one more time for you Calumon, we're playing a game and whoever can hold out from telling the Tamers the longest, wins." Yamaki stated, Calumon's emerald eyes grew wider in amazement as he thought about it.

"I'm gonna win by never telling them, ever!" He cheered, ears expanding to their full wingspan.

"That's the spirit!" Yamaki smirked. "I suppose I should learn how to use those infernal cards then… I will have to contact all the Tamers and find out who has time but can also keep a secret… Tally, scan for all the Digivice signals please." Yamaki commanded.

"Yes sir! Scanning now…" Tally paused as she waited for the results of the scan to come through. "I've got twenty three signals coming through sir, including one from this building which would be yours…"

"How are there so many!? Those kids better have a damned good reason for this! Who is the closest to Hypnos at this moment?" Yamaki barked.

"That would be Takato and Rika sir, their signals are just over in the park." Riley replied, typing away at her keyboard so Yamaki could see where they both were.

"Get Rika on the phone." He commanded.

"Yes sir." The red haired woman replied.

**Shinjuku Park.**

"You know what? It's nice to finally have…" Takato started to say before Rika's phone started to go off in her pocket, ringing to the tune of 'Into the Nothing' by Breaking Benjamin. Takato knew the band fairly well, he used to listen to them continuously until he became sick of them which thankfully hadn't happened yet. "It's fine, take it." He said, Rika obliging and answering the call.

"Hello?" She greeted in an annoyed tone, obviously disappointed that she had been rung when she was finally able to be alone with her boyfriend.

"Hey Yamaki… Uggh… Why…? Fine, we'll be right there." She sighed as she hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket. "Yamaki picked up on a total of twenty three Digivice signals." She explained to her puzzled gogglehead.

"Wait…" Takato said, looking up to the sky for a moment. "Even with all the DigiDestined it should only be twenty two Digivices… Is there a Tamer we don't know about, like how we didn't know about Yamaru?" He asked.

"Who knows? It looks like he has some explaining then too. Let's just get this over with…" Rika sighed, Takato helping her to her feet as they walked off towards Hypnos hand in hand with Guilmon by Takato's side and Renamon following along in the shadows.

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building – Hypnos.**

"Now, would you mind explaining why there are twenty three signals in total now?" Yamaki asked, or rather commanded.

"Well today we were taken to the Digital World where Azulongmon told us that Ryo had been sent to turn Zhuquiaomon back into a Digiegg to rid him of these things called Dark Spores, which were making him evil. Ryo succeeded and because our quadrant was left un-guarded, Azulongmon had no option but to merge our two worlds. We now sort of exist in the same universe as the DigiDestined. And that's the short version…" Takato trailed off, wanting to get this over with as quick as was humanly possible.

"So we live alongside them, in the same world?" Impmon echoed.

"That's what he just said isn't it?" Rika asked.

"I have a feeling that there's something you aren't telling me…" Yamaki noted, he also saw the grave look on Takato's face when he said that.

"What happened Takato, you don't ever get that look about you normally." Yamaki said.

"I.. Well..." He tried to find the right words to explain just exactly what had happened in Azulongmon's story without revealing too much about Ryo's past, he just felt that Yamaki didn't need to know that.

"Gogglehead got angry and turned into another monster that could've killed us all. But before you get mad or anything, it wasn't his fault at all… His voice seemed stranger, deeper, filled with more hate and malevolence…" Rika noted, Yamaki nodded his head and walked over to his computer chair, he slumped down into it and looked at the two Tamers before him.

"I don't know why, but I believe you. It's strange but I do…" Yamaki sighed.

"Now I have a couple of questions for you. When Azulongmon told us about how he was going to merge the worlds, he mentioned that anyone who wasn't a Tamer or DigiDestined wouldn't even realize, so I want to know how you realized." Rika asked heatedly. Takato's face lit up with sudden realization and he cast a glare to Yamaki.

"It's you…" Takato gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Yamaki asked.

"With all the Tamers and DigiDestined signals, there should've only been twenty two unless there was one more we didn't know about. Only Tamers and DigiDestined would remember about the merging worlds. You're the twenty third signal!" Takato exclaimed to even Rika's surprise. That's when it was noticed, a pure white D-Arc clipped onto his pants waistband that was hidden by his jacket when he was standing up.

Yamaki sighed and nodded his head slowly. "That's also why I called you two here. I need someone that can keep a secret for a while and teach me to use the cards at the same time. Naturally Rika was the obvious choice." He explained.

"Hey! I could've taught you how to use cards!" Takato complained but was apparently ignored.

"Why would you want it kept a secret though?" Rika became curios, why would you want to keep having a Digimon secret?

"Because of whom his partner is!" Riley called out from her chair, Yamaki sighing once again.

"Who's your partner?" Takato asked, Yamaki pulled his D-Arc up so the Tamers could see what his partner was seeing. "Ventilation shafts?" Takato yelped in surprise when a grate crashed down behind him even though he saw it being pushed by a little purple paw on screen. The view on screen scanned the room and spotted Rika, promptly taking off towards her, Takato turned around and saw Calumon running to Rika as fast as his little legs would carry him. Rika realized who it was at that point too.

"You're partner is Calumon? I suppose it can't be as weird a combination as Henry and Terriermon…" Rika noted.

"I can see why you would want to keep it a secret. If Tahu, Kazu or Terriermon found out…" Takato whistled at the prospect of how quickly the three would've died with laughter.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_**

"We can never catch a break…" Takato sighed.

"We'll just teach you like we did with Davis. You'll have to battle whatever it is that's appeared and if you get into trouble then goggles and I will save you." Rika stated, leading the way outside with Renamon by her side, the vulpine Digimon having just appeared by her side.

"It must be higher than a rookie so Calumon might have some trouble, Guilmon's gone viral." Takato noted how his Digimon's eyes had dilated and he was growling in a low tone as they made their way out with Yamaki and Calumon.

"So what do we do?" Riley asked, not knowing what she should do seeing as though her boss had just walked out without giving her orders.

"Relax for once in our lives!" Tally exclaimed as she lowered her chair to the ground so she could get out.

**Bio-emergence site – West Shinjuku Streets.**

"They're everywhere…" Yamaki stated, looking about him and seeing a bunch of green slimeballs move about. "What the hell are they?"

"They're Numemon. They always come in numbers and like to fling Digi-sludge everywhere. They're also a champion level like I expected so little Calumon is going to have trouble on his own." Takato noted, the Digimon didn't seem to be hostile in any way but that was partly to the fact that they hadn't noticed the Tamers yet.

"Do you even have any attacks?" Yamaki asked Calumon who seemed to think for a minute before shaking his head. "Then how do we do this?" Yamaki sighed in frustration, he would be flicking his lighter right about now if he hadn't left it on his desk back at Hypnos.

"Try some modify cards, here's a few good ones that'll give the little guy some powerful attacks. Just swipe 'em through and let the magic happen." Rika explained.

"Let's use this one!" Calumon pointed to a card with a picture of a SnowAgumon on it, Yamaki picked it out and placed the others in his pocket. He raised the card to his D-Arc and swiped the card through, it cackled with energy as the Digivice scanned the cards data.

"DIGI-MODIFY! SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind, activate!" Yamaki said the words naturally without even realizing it at first. Calumon jumped off of his shoulder and opened his mouth out wide, releasing a gust of blue wind out and freezing a few of the slimy Digimon solid. The other Numemon now noticed their attackers for the first time and started hurling plink sludge at them in great amounts.

"It's all icky!" Calumon hollered.

"Swipe another card Yamaki!" Takao called out, the man picked a card out of his pocket at random and swiped it through.

"DIGI-MODIGY! Digivolution, activate!"

**"Calumon, Digivolve to…**

The little Digimon was encased in a white data sphere that grew slightly taller. Inside Calumon was now the size of the regular ten year old, his arms and legs grew longer with the Catalyst symbol still emblazoned on his forehead. The purple that used to only cover his hands ran up to his elbows and the tips of his feet split in two to make two pointed toes on each purple foot. His ears grew smaller while White and purple wings appeared on his back.

**Calurumon!"**

"Woah, I didn't know he could Digivolve…" Takato gasped, Rika was speechless.

"He's taller now." Yamaki noted. "You ready Calurumon?" He asked, the little Digimon taking on a look of childish determination.

"He doesn't seem as afraid anymore either." Rika stated as the little Digimon took off into the air and gathered a small ball of light in his hand. He held it out in front of him, letting small beams of light fly from the ball of energy.

**"Shining Beam!"**

Each attack hit a Numemon spot on and soon the fairy had erased them all and begun to absorb data for the first time in his existence. "It t-t-tickles!" He giggled, his blonde haired Tamer smirking at his childishness.

"Did I do good?" He asked, raising his hand to his mouth as he did when he was Calumon.

"You did." Yamaki nodded receiving a hug from the Digimon. He picked Calurumon up into his arms like a father would his child and Guilmon decided to point that matter out to Yamaki's disappointment.

"Yamaki looks like Calumon's daddy!" Guilmon cheered, Yamaki's eyes widened behind his glasses and was thankful that they were hidden as the Digital Field began to lower around them, taking all the sludge with it back to the Digital World.

"Today's been quite the day, I'm going back to Hypnos, and you two enjoy your afternoon. Oh, and thank you for your help too." Yamaki thanked the kids and walked off holding his Digimon in his arms, the emerald-eyed fairy looking up to him excitedly.

"Did not expect Yamaki of all people to ever become a Tamer. I expected Mrs Asaji to become one before him." Takato confessed, as Rika laughed and walked off towards the park once again.

"Stupid gogglehead." She chuckled.

"Why do you still call me that even though we're… you know…" Takato said nervously.

"Dating? Just say it goggles, it's not that hard. And I guess it's just like a pet name for you now." She admitted, grabbing his hand as they continued on their walk.

"Oh… Can I have a pet name for you?" Takato asked. Rika looked surprised for a moment as a look of contemplation crossed her face.

"What did you have in mind? And if you mention Wildcat or any of those other stupid names that Ryo calls me then you're dead." She said, Takato chuckled in response.

"I wasn't going to suggest any of them, truthfully I didn't have anything, and I wasn't expecting you to say yes. Guess I'll have to think then." The goggled boy replied.

"Don't hurt yourself…" Rika mumbled.

"My mum says that to my dad all the time. I wonder why?" Takato spaced out for a moment as he thought of possible reasons why, Rika sighed and just decided that she should enjoy her time with him as much as she could, something would eventually happen and they would have to go and deal with it once again.

**Black Ocean World.**

"But, we can't die! We won't, we'll just change it!" Lilithmon was still in denial about what Lucemon had told her before.

"That's what I was trying to do, I thought that if I could perhaps kill one of them, then events might change. I didn't count on how strong the Omnimon actually was." Lucemon grumbled.

"Where's Barbamon? Does he know about this?" The black haired woman asked.

"No, Barbamon took off quite some time ago. Said he wasn't coming back until he had found out every last part of the prophecy." The fallen angel replied.

"We will change events. We are the strongest Digimon of our kind!"

"It's nice to see some optimism but we can only hope for the best when it all starts to unfold. Right now we have a more important task to complete." _'I refuse to die, I plan to take my leave as soon as I can travel dimensions…' _Lucemon mused, the topic of revenge taking over his mind.

"You're right. I'll gather the others…" Lilithmon sighed, she turned to walk off, her elegant indigo dress flowing behind her as she paced.

"It is almost time, Legendary Tamer." Lucemon warned the air in front of him.

End Chapter 12.

**_These next few chapters are going to be shorter so I can go into a bit more detail about people's views on what happens during their afternoon. A big event is planned for the end of this book so keep up and don't miss out. Tragedies, love and comfort all to come!_**

I stayed up for a few nights deciding on how I would make Calumon look when he evolved and what kinds of attacks he would have. I also tried to figure out what kind of personality he would have in relation to each form and decided to keep his childishness in it for most of them. It's just not him with that fun loving attitude. And I don't have anything to do with Breaking Benjamin either, besides liking the band obviously.

Stay Tuned! –DW96


	13. Afternoon: Part 2

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 13: Afternoon: Part 2.  
**Shinjuku Park – Fountain.**

"Come on in, BlackGabumon!" Shouted a small black reptilian dinosaur as he splashed water on his friend from the fountain that dominated an intersection of the middle of Shinjuku Park.

"No way man! My fur will stink like a Numemon if it gets wet." BlackGabumon replied, avoiding the splashes as best he could.

"Can't the Gabumon species remove its fur?" Tahu asked.

"Well yeah, we can but we look extremely funny, that's why we wear it in the first place…" The white shirted boy pondered over this as he looked to his brother who also seemed to be lost deeply in thought.

_'Yamaru used to be so laid back… I've never seen him this serious before, this prophecy deal must be getting to him.' _Tahu thought, flicking hair from his vision subconsciously.

"What's up Yamaru?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing, just musing to myself. I have some kind of pain in my head though; it doesn't feel like a headache but who knows?" The older sibling sighed exasperatedly.

"Maybe you should quit thinking then if it's such a struggle." Tahu quipped.

"Oh, you're just so funny." Yamaru remarked sarcastically from his spot on the edge of the fountain which BlackAgumon was still situated in, attempting to splash BlackGabumon.

_'Hmm…'_ Yamaru thought. He placed his hand into the water and thought for another moment. In one quick movement he brought his hand up and splashed his brother in the face. Tahu stood up angrily but gained a look of amusement when he had an idea of his own. The black haired boy launched towards his brother and tackled him into the fountain.

"Aw, man! My favourite outfit." Yamaru complained.

"Lucky mum buys us multiples of the same clothes, aye?" Tahu stated as he climbed out of the fountain, dripping wet.

"Before I splashed you, I was thinking about travelling to Odaiba and finding Ken." Yamaru said as he too climbed out.

"Aw man… Just when I thought you were losing all that seriousness for a moment." Tahu sighed. "Why do you want to see Ken?"

"People change Tahu. I figured we would go and see Ken, and then we could all go and look for Ryo together." He replied.

"Why not just let Ryo come to us when he's ready like we have been?"

"Because the time for waiting is over, I'm sick of all these moments where we are just waiting around for the next part of the prophecy to be fulfilled."

"Okay, okay. Let's go then, we'll dry out on the way if we ride on BlackGarurumon." Tahu said, drawing out his black D-Arc and a Digivolution card.

**Digital World – Tri State Alpha - Plane of the sovereigns.**

"So how long will it take for the egg to hatch?"

"There is no telling, they hatch after a certain amount of time after being cared for by Elecmon of Primary Village."

"I see. Will you send his egg there?"

"Of course, it is the natural order of this Tri state of the Digital World."

"Tri state?"

"Well the two worlds have been merged Ryo, they aren't quadrants anymore. Gennai suggested we call them the Tri states."

"What Tri state is this then?"

"In the human armies and what not, they use a language called the phonetic alphabet which associates a letter with a word. This is Tri State Alpha because of a few reasons. It's the biggest of the three and the 'A' is for Azulongmon."

"How did you know so much about the phonetic alphabet?"

"Gennai did a lot of research when he helped the DigiDestined fight the Digimon that appeared around the world thanks to MaloMyotismon."

"Oh. So what will the worlds be like once I return?"

"Almost the same only that your two groups will now co-exist as one. And from what I've heard, they are getting sick of waiting for you to make an appearance, you'll have to face Ken sometime Ryo."

"You can't tell Ryo what he _has _to do!"

"It's okay Cyberdramon. I just… Feel so bad about leaving him like that. All alone, not even having said goodbye. I never took Ken into account when I decided to move onto another world."

"I'm one hundred per cent sure that Ken will forgive you. The whole time I had both groups accumulated here, the boy seemed as if he was waiting for you to come here at any second. He just wants to see you once again, as well as deal with the prophecy quickly."

"Yeah, the whole thing is kinda getting on my nerves."

"There was one thing I learned from the gathering though."

"What?"

"The demon lords are going to help you release Milleniummon."

"What gives you that idea?"

"All those Digimon that were appearing in your world that the DigiDestined fought were sent on purpose, think about it; Myotismon, Devimon, MetalSeadramon, DigiTamamon…"

"That could be just a really strange coincidence you know?"

"That was my speculation too at first. But during the gathering Takato was taken over and turned into ChaosGallantmon. He tried to kill Gennai and myself until WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon managed to DNA Digivolve to Omnimon and stop him."

"Wow, Omnimon huh? I remember seeing him fight Diaboromon on the internet one day when I was camping with Sam and Ken."

"You missed out on the second time."

"Second time?"

"Omnimon fought Diaboromon again years later. They beat him much more easily but he found a way to the human world where he transformed into Armageddemon. He defeated Omnimon who then gave his power to Imperialdramon and turned him into Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode."

"Well I love history as much as the next guy, but as you said, I can't hold out any longer, I have to see Ken."

"Farewell, Ryo Akiyama. Oh, and I left a little surprise for you at your house."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

And with that, a conversation was ended with Ryo finally heading off home to confront Ken. As he and his cybernetic partner passed through, the legendary Tamer felt a new fire within him. Cyberdramon did too, but for an uncontrollable and disastrous reason.

"Wait, when did you become Monodramon?" Ryo asked. He had walked through the portal with Cyberdramon, but now he was standing in his bedroom with Monodramon.

"I don't know, but I feel lighter for some reason." Monodramon shrugged off his partner's speculation and sighed contentedly. Before Ryo could ask more questions, a knock was heard at his bedroom door.

"Come in!" He called, sitting down on his bed and taking off his shoes.

"I just thought I'd bring you and Monodramon some snacks." A feminine voice said.

Both Ryo and Monodramon looked up in surprise, standing before him was his mother, a women who he had left behind years ago because of his own selfish wants.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost or something dear."

"Wha- no, no. It's okay mum. I'm fine, thank you for the food." He stuttered.

"Okay sweetie. I also got a call from Ken saying that he was stopping by later. It's a good thing we kept the same number when we moved here." She noted, placing a tray with three sandwiches on it on his desk and walking out of his room.

"I owe you one Azulongmon…" Ryo sighed happily. Out of nowhere Yamaru burst into Ryo's room, out of breath and doubled over with a pained look on his face.

"What's up Yamaru?" Ryo asked, moving to his side quickly.

"He's here…outside…Milleniummon…" Yamaru gasped. Those words hit Ryo and his partner like ton of bricks.

"That's why I felt lighter!" Monodramon exclaimed as the three of them ran outside, Ryo not bothering to put his shoes on. Ken, Stingmon, Tahu, BlackGarurumon and DarkTyrannomon were all outside, standing defensively in front of the Legendary Tamers' house.

"What's he doing?!" Ryo exclaimed.

"I don't know! We came here to talk to you and he was just there! He hasn't moved a goddamned inch!" Tahu exclaimed.

The giant black Kimeramon rip-off was, sure enough, just standing there, completely still and unwavering. He was looking dead at Monodramon, not even blinking. He turned his two massive cannons so they were aimed at the purple dinosaur and started to charge them. Before anyone could react he let them go, but they went right through the little Digimon and into the ground, causing no damage at all. Everyone looked back and he was gone, no trace of his appearance at all.

"What just…?" Yamaru gasped.

"I don't know, but Ken, first thing is first; I'm sorry I left all those years ago without telling you or saying goodbye." Ryo stated, walking over to his old friend and pulling him into an embrace.

"It's fine Ryo. I'm just glad to see you again, if only…" Ken started to say as they pulled away from each other.

"I know… I'm sorry about Sam; I should've been there…"

"If he were here now, I'm sure he'd forgive you too."

"Why don't you guys come inside? We sure have a lot to talk about." Ryo ushered everyone inside his house where they would begin their chat.

**Shinjuku Park – Guilmon's hut.**

"I don't know why you insist on staying here Guilmon. You know my parents are fine with you staying at the bakery as long as you don't eat all the bread." Takato said to his partner.

"I just want to stay here again for one nig…" Guilmon cut his own speech off when he growled menacingly and looked out the entrance to his hut. His eyes went back to normal after a few seconds to the confusion of Takato.

"What was it boy?" He asked.

"I think it was a Digimon but it just disappeared quicker than it came…"

"Maybe Hypnos got it?" Takato suggested.

"Please, we all know that Hypnos is useless in that regard!" A childish voice snickered from behind.

"Terriermon! Tact." Henry berated him, only making the little Digimon giggle louder.

"Oh, hey Henry. What are you doing here?" Takato asked his blue haired friend.

"I was just passing by; Terriermon picked up on that too. I wonder what it was. I'm going to go looking around for a while. See you later!" Henry said goodbye to which Takato and Guilmon just waved.

"Well, if you're really intent on staying here tonight then I guess I can't stop you. I'm going to see Rika okay?"

"Okay, Takato. Goodnight!"

"Night Guilmon." He replied.

"He does know it's still only the afternoon, right?" A serene voice asked from above.

"Who knows with Guilmon? I'm his Tamer and even I can't figure him out sometimes." Takato muttered. Renamon chuckled very lightly to herself and disappeared into the darkness of the tree-tops. The goggled teen made his way down the steps when he heard singing, it was wonderful, and he veered off towards the tree line where he spotted Rika. What surprised him was the fact that she was the one singing. He made his way over slowly as to not disturb her moment as she neared the end of her song.

_"You promised me we'd stay for the sunset…"_

"Well, I never actually promised that but I will right now." He said.

"Gogglehead!? Why were you listening to me sing for!?" She exclaimed.

"Well… You have a wonderful voice and…. Well I didn't mean to…" He stammered.

"Don't ever do it again, okay?"

"I won't sneak up on you again, promise. But will you sing it one more time for me?"

"No. I hate singing in front of others." She stated.

"Oh, well I'll just sing for you then." He smiled. Rika gave him a look of disbelief before letting him continue once he'd sat down next to her against the tree.

_"If I had to, I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that? And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time. So now I'll ask; do you like that? Do you like that? Something's getting in the way; something's just about to break. I will try to find my place, in the diary of Jane, so tell me, how it should be."_

Rika looked at her boyfriend in astonishment; he actually had a soft voice that was perfect for the song he sung. "Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. The acoustic version by the tone you sung it in." She said, her boyfriend nodding in response.

"If you think that's going to get me to sing for you again then forget it." She asked, Takato sighed as a seed of doubt was planted within her mind.

_'That stupid song. Stupid dad… What if Takato leaves me?' _And that was it. The nagging thought was there and she couldn't get it out of her head and without thinking she asked her boyfriend a question.

"Takato, will you never leave me?" She asked.

"Never." He responded, admittedly he was a bit taken back by the sudden question but he knew why she had asked it. "I love you, Rika." He said, turning red from the comment.

"Why?" She asked, looking up into his crimson eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why do you love me?" She clarified.

"Because you are Rika Nonaka and nobody else." He responded calmly and surely.

"I love you too, Takato."

End of Chapter 13.

**_Like I said shorter chapters for these last ones. A surprise appearance from Milleniummon and a short scene with Takato and Rika. I decided to throw in a little Digi-History with reference to the first two movies. Just as a little side note: The two Tamers movies have not occurred in my story but obviously the two Adventure ones have._**

Keep tuned for the final instalment next time when I write about a mysterious new Digimon, Tai, Matt and Izzy and what they think about what's happened so far. Don't forget to leave a review on some possible writing tips or something that you'd maybe like to see happen.

I don't own 'Diary of Jane' either. I just like that song…

-DW96


	14. Afternoon: Part 3

World Travellers Reunited…

Chapter 14: Afternoon: Part 3.  
**Digital World – Tri State Echo – DigiSaloon.**

_'All this damned searching and still nothing.'_

A demon like Samurai Digimon sat in the corner of one of the most famous pub's in Tri State Echo of the Digital World that was formerly known as the Northern Quadrant, Ebonwumon's territory. His large faded blue tattered cape lay over the back of his chair. His long clawed arms folded across his chest, his clawed feet helping him keep his balance as he tilted his chair.

_'What am I supposed to do with myself? Every other Digimon just goes about life as normal. Why does everything have to be so peaceful? I just want some excitement!'_

"Are you okay buddy?" A voice asked from behind.

The demon man craned his head around to see a tall warrior clad in red armour with piercing blue eyes looking at his cold grey ones. "And what makes you think something is wrong?" The demon man questioned.

"I don't know exactly, you just seemed troubled is all. Thought I could help." The warrior explained.

"Nothing's wrong at all." The Digimon lied.

"Mind if I sit with you then?"

"Go for your life."

The demon man stared at his new 'friend' through the grey hair that had fallen in front of his scarred face. He reached up with a one long arm and pushed his hair away with his claws, adjusting a small black cap so it kept his hair out of his face.

"Those are some pretty cool skulls you have there. Can I see them?" His 'friend' asked, reaching towards the small nine skulls that sat around his thin but muscled gut.

"NO!" The Digimon hit the others hand away and moved his chair away.

"Gee, sorry dude." He apologized.

"No, it's just that if someone touches them or if I lose one then I'll turn into a horrible monster and just destroy things." He sounded afraid as he said this, clutching his Kouyouhoujou tighter. He dug it's crescent shaped blade into the floor a little more, the revolver like cannon quivering a bit from unsteadiness.

"I see."

"What do you see?"

"Something is definitely troubling you. You can deny it all you want but if you need help, then tell me now, because I'll help you." The warrior elaborated.

"No offence to you and all, but I'm just looking for something to do that will keep me occupied day by day." The samurai demon replied.

"You're lying."

"Oh really?"

"I had this friend, he was only young and pretended to be brave at times when we all knew it was perfectly okay to be scared, as I got to know him more, I was able to tell when he wasn't fully okay. By the time I had lost contact with him, we had been working together for quite some time, we even stopped a large threat, and he had developed a _real_sense of bravery."

"And how does this relate to me in any way?"

"It's okay to tell people when something is wrong."

"I'm looking for myself."

"Come again?"

"I'm looking for my purpose in life but no matter what I do, I just feel empty inside. This area is just too peaceful for someone of my calibre."

"May I suggest you talk to Ebonwumon then? He may be slow, but he's very wise. You'll find him if you travel a fair way south."

"Maybe he could help." The Digimon muttered standing up from his spot.

"I never caught your name?"

"I'm Sagomon." He introduced himself, bowing slightly over his staff.

"Cool! I'm…"

"Save it. You helped me and that's all I care for. Thank you." Sagomon said, walking out of the saloon's doors, surprising a Lalamon.

"…Agunimon...Well, strange Digimon…"

**Highton View Terrace.**

"So why are we here?" Asked a tall blonde haired teen.

"Yeah Izzy. The others are probably already in Odaiba by now and we're still here." Another tall teen asked, although some would say he was tall only because of the size of his hair.

"Relax; I just have a tonne of questions." A read haired boy named Izzy replied, he was significantly shorter than his two friends but was catching up fast.

"Well we aren't going to find the answers standing on some stupid overpass…" Matt grumbled.

"This isn't just any old overpass Matt." Izzy replied.

"Oh, yeah! This is where Greymon fought Parrotmon!" Tai exclaimed, remembering the battle from his early childhood.

"Don't forget it's also where Garudamon fought Mammothmon when we were looking for Kari." Matt added.

"How long has it been since we just stopped and remembered all our battles?" Tai wondered.

"I try not to, I just get reminded of all the sacrifices that were made by our friends just so we could defeat the Dark Masters…" Izzy noted.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't have made it without TK." Tai chuckled.

"What about when we thought we were safe and then Apocalymon appeared?" Matt laughed.

"Yeah, we should've known something else was going to happen. It always does." Izzy looked up and into the sky, the blue, cloudless sky.

"Remember during VenomMyotismon's attack when the Digital World appeared in the sky?" He asked, his two friends murmuring their agreement as they too, looked up to the heavens.

"Still can't believe he was behind the whole thing with the newer DigiDestined. I never saw _that_ coming." Tai sighed.

"How do you think the other kids were partnered with their Digimon? Like, were they chosen, as we were?" Izzy asked.

"From what I've heard it's just about creating a strong enough bond with that Digimon. When you are both on the same wavelength, a D-Arc just appears and voila." Tai stated.

"Strange, does that mean anyone can become a Tamer then?" Izzy probed.

"Guess so…" Matt shrugged, enjoying the empty scenery of the sky.

"One other thing, how did you two get your crests back? I never had the chance to ask Azulongmon." Izzy took the crests when the two boys handed them to him, turning them over and expecting to find some answer to his question.

"Takato was looking at Davis's D3 and D-Terminal when they just merged together. They turned into his D-Arc and shot lights out, one turned into my crest while the other traversed universes to turn into Matt's." Tai explained.

"So, Takato had something to do with it? Do you think if he did the same with Yolei's and Cody's it would bring back our crests?" He wondered mainly to himself.

"It's a possibility." Matt stated. The three boys stood there in silence, reminiscing, wondering, observing. A murmur from Tai broke the silence as he clutched his goggles in his hands.

"What's up?" Matt questioned.

"I- I realized something." He sighed.

"What?" The blonde asked again.

"The Tamers are better than us." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked shocked at what Tai had said.

"Think about it, we just sit back and let our Digimon do all the fighting. Granted, we do get involved every now and again, but the Tamers. They're always there, right in the front lines with their Digimon. Especially in a Biomerge form."

"I'd be lying if I had said that thought had never crossed my mind before." Matt sighed, knowing that his best friend was right. "But now that we're Tamers too we can get in there and do some more to help Gabumon and Agumon." He said.

"Yeah, watching you in a biomerge was amazing Tai. But Omnimon though…" Izzy whistled in amazement at the appearance of Omnimon during the fight with ChaosGallantmon.

"Yeah, it feels so great to become one with your Digimon." Tai chuckled lightly.

"I never expected to see Omnimon again though. Hey Tai, do you think that we could be able to bring Omnimon back again sometime?" Matt asked his friend who brought his hand to his chin while he thought.

"Unless something like ChaosGallantmon or Diaboromon appears again then I don't think so. Maybe…" Tai sighed, no longer having the energy to think straight.

"Or Milleniummon…" Izzy gulped.

"I don't think we'll honestly be seeing Milleniummon again Izzy." Matt reassured.

"I'm with Izzy, Matt. If he's come back so many times before then he could do it again. If what Azulongmon said about Monodramon merging his data with Milleniummon's then what's to stop them from separating? And Izzy, before you say that's impossible, it's been done before." Tai said, once again to the red head's shock.

"A Digimon called Impmon killed a Leomon and absorbed his data, later on he hated himself for it and decided to bring Leomon back with the help of a company called HYPNOS. They specialize in controlling Digimon that appear in the real world." Matt stated.

"The Leomon was that girl's partner, the one we saw at the meeting." Tai said, Izzy nodding in remembrance.

"She must have been really happy to have him back; I couldn't imagine having Tentomon taken away from me." Izzy said softly.

"She was. Until Matt over here crashed the reunion party." Tai joked, all three boys erupting into laughter.

"So Tai?" Izzy asked, stopping his laughter to lean on the railing.

"Yeah?"

"You and Sora, eh?" He smirked, Matt laughing slightly harder at his best friends' blush.

"Well… Uh… WHAT ABOUT YOU AND MIMI!?" He yelled, catching Izzy off guard as he too grew red in the cheeks, Matt in hysterics now.

"I was the only one she's ever able to get through to on the video call! That's all!" He exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"See Izzy, it'd be harder for Tai to deny it since _everyone_ knows about his crush on Sora. But the way you just reacted… The tables have now turned." Matt laughed.

"How about we just go home before it gets dark?" Izzy suggested.

"Don't you try to change the subject mister!" Tai exclaimed, grabbing Izzy by the collar as he tried to walk off.

"Yeah, do you like her?" Matt asked, an evil smile on his face as well as Tai's.

"Maybe!" Izzy shrieked, breaking free of Tai's grip and running off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Tai called, him and Matt chasing the boy as fast as they could. Under any other circumstances, the two boys would've caught their friend in no time but he had had a head start and they wanted to milk this for as long as they could.

"You'll give up running sometime!" Matt yelled from behind Tai as they raced around a corner. He rounded the bend and bumped into a girl roughly his age. They both toppled to the ground, Matt stood up and held out his hand for the girl.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." He said, hauling the girl to her feet. She was a little shorter than he was with chocolate hair tied up into a ponytail. She had a creamy complexion that you normally wouldn't see around Japan so she was obviously from another country. She straightened out her blue mid-riff shirt and looked him in his blue eyes with her own. Matt would've looked at more of her body but he didn't want her to think that he was some sort of pervert.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting to be barrelled over on my way home." She replied.

"Again, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" He offered.

"No, it's okay thank you." She replied. "See ya."

"Uh…yeah. See ya later…" Matt said awkwardly.

"Looks like Matt haves a crush now!" Tai teased, dragging a reluctant Izzy behind him.

"I WAS JUST APOLOGIZING FOR KNOCKING HER OVER!" He yelled.

"Sure you were…" Izzy smirked, Tai rolling his eyes.

"C'mon lover boy, we gotta go." Tai said, the three boys walking to the train station.

End Chapter 14.

**_A lot more reminiscence for this chapter with some great and memorable moments from the first two series. Our mysterious new Digimon turned out to be a Sagomon who had a little chat with Ta… Agunimon…_**

Here's also a clarification on everyone's ages;  
Yamaru: 17  
Tahu: 15  
Takato: 16  
Rika: 16  
Henry: 16  
Suzie: 10  
Ryo: 17  
Jeri: 16  
Kazu: 16  
Kenta: 16  
Ken: 16  
Davis: 16  
Tai: 18  
Matt: 18  
Sora: 18  
Takeru: 16  
Kari: 16  
Koushiro: 18  
Mimi: 18  
Yolei: 16  
Cody: 12  
Joe: 20 (Joe was the oldest DigiDestined when they first travelled to the Digital World. He was 14 while the others were 12 I believe.)

That marks the end of this book! :D When we next meet, the Digimon will be having their first ever Halloween. Will it be a quiet night or will a Digimon attack?

Join me next time in 'Life as a Tamer: Book 3: Release of an old enemy'!

-DW96


End file.
